


非典型病娇

by WastedDreams



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 陈情令
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 72,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastedDreams/pseuds/WastedDreams
Summary: 🥀伪病娇战. 美国南部沿海城市背景. 夜晚本就足够诡谲，人们才懒得考究你是刚喝完烈酒还是刚做完爱。
Relationships: bjyx - Relationship, 博君一肖 - Relationship, 王一博肖战 - Relationship
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

一个身材窈窕的南美女孩正从街对面的酒吧推门出来。后背全裸，视线顺着后背线条滑到腰最细的部分就戛然而止，翘臀紧紧地包裹在黑色长裤里，棕色的波浪卷发随着她走路的频率一荡一荡，在后背蜜色的肌肤上扫来扫去。

站在酒吧外吞云吐雾着闲聊的人们忍不住盯着她看了好久，直到那个背影消失在视线范围里。

另一边，美国南部小城的酒吧里，穿着背心染了头发的蓝眼男青年们坐在吧台边状似无意地打量刚走进来的几个亚洲女孩，和同伴互相用眼神示意。她们手腕上是代表未满21岁的白色纸环，看起来比实际年龄还要小，像高中生。

王一博一个人斜靠在灯光昏暗的角落，面前放着一杯柠檬水，玻璃杯上已经凝结了一层水雾，但还是满满一杯。他手上也戴着白色手环。

眼看着那几个亚洲女孩在王一博附近的一桌坐下来，蓝眼青年们吹了声口哨，朝他嘘声。王一博终于收回放空的目光，透过额前的黑发看了他们一眼，依旧没什么表情。

隔壁桌的女孩们窃窃私语着，时不时朝他投来目光，有些犹豫闪躲，也有个别大胆的直视着王一博所在的方向，但迟迟没有人来采取行动。明眼人一眼就能看出来，这些白纸一般的新鲜面孔是第一次来酒吧。

王一博早已习惯了那些目光，在国内更甚。

“嘿，Sean。好久不见你了，今天可要好好喝一杯。喝点什么？” 调酒师很热情地朝门口打招呼。门口被带进来一丝带着热意的气流，一位瑞凤眼的黑发青年神色淡然地走到吧台旁，对调酒师勾起一丝笑意：“老规矩。” 

酒吧里大多数视线都被他吸引过来，安静了一瞬又逐渐沸腾。

他脖子上松松地系着一根黑色的绸带choker，偶尔有一点反射的亮光在锁骨中央闪动，好像是一个小小的金属半圆环。但你也不会有多余的心思去考究那个半圆环上的雕纹，因为那张脸实在是太生动了，表情淡淡的时候像个精致的瓷娃娃，但随意一瞥就是眼波流转，转瞬即逝的笑意好像湖面被飞鸟惊起的波澜。

他手腕上是醒目的黄色手环，昭示着他已经有喝酒的资格，是成年人世界的分界线。

此时的王一博微皱着眉头望着他，面露疑惑，表情不像之前那样平淡了。

被叫做“Sean”的青年似乎已经有了一丝酒意，目光迷离地撑着头。显然，他刚经过pre-game，此时的状态是最适合来泡吧的。但仍然很奇怪，他没有任何同伴，似乎也没有猎艳的意思。

十点已过，酒吧一天当中最热闹的时间段正式开始，连音乐都由爵士切换成了节奏感强烈的嘻哈音乐。这首歌所有人都会唱，是Flo Rida最受欢迎的代表作“Low”，已经有超过十年的历史，当年红极一时，但早已说不上流行。但没有一个人在意这些，佛州的人们一如既往地热爱这位以家乡名字为自己命名的说唱歌手，感谢他曾经让“佛罗里达”这个词席卷北美。

所有人都默契地按照节奏随意扭动手臂，一边端着酒杯走动一边跟着唱，目光有意无意的扫视着，寻找着今晚的目标。除了王一博，那一桌新来的女孩，还有Sean。

很快就有人围到Sean身边，要为他点酒。Sean放下手里那一杯蓝色液体，轻声和他们攀谈，偶尔露出一个恰到好处的笑容。有一只结实的刺青手臂搭上了他的肩头，想要往上游走，被他不动声色地避开。可是他又极其礼貌得体，没有让人察觉出抗拒的神情。周围人的神色有热切，也有初见的惊艳。

有几个酒吧的常客虽然没有围到他身边，但目光仍然时不时往那个方向瞟，和身边蠢蠢欲动的新来的朋友聊起Sean。“不要去啃那块硬骨头，他不会跟任何人走，也从来没见过他带走任何人。”新来的朋友神情有些遗憾，赞叹道：“我从来没见过这么美的亚洲男孩子。”

王一博也听到了这段对话，但他却无暇思考，因为之前那桌亚洲女孩此时怯生生地围到他桌边坐下，那个胆子大点的用英文和他打招呼：“嗨，你好，我是Sherly，请问你是华人吗？看着感觉像。”声音却是有一丝紧张的颤抖。

王一博点点头，简短地打了个招呼，并没有主动开启话题。

一个穿背心的蓝眼灰发青年端着酒杯围过来，微笑着和女孩们打招呼，语调上扬：“Hey, young ladies，你们是来这里找点乐子吗？”那几个女孩抬头看他，点点头。

“可是这里是Gay吧，可能遇不到你们想要的王子。不如跟我喝一杯？很高兴见到你们。”蓝眼灰发青年也坐到旁边空长脚凳上，向她们端起酒杯，笑容依旧亲切。

那几个女孩子都愣住了，面面相觑。这一片的空气凝滞了几秒，终于有人反应过来：“你......你好。”她们在这种奇怪的气氛中，和蓝眼灰发青年碰杯，打完招呼然后落荒而逃。

其他人没有注意到的是，王一博瞳孔也震动了一下，整个人在他们喝酒的间隙呆住了。但他原本脸上就淡淡的没什么表情，也不说话，所以叫人察觉不出异样。

那桌第一次来酒吧的女孩们，还有王一博，都是误入者。

蓝眼灰发青年移到王一博对面坐下，勾起嘴角，声音压低。“嘿，我刚刚为你解围，你就这样一句话都不和我说吗？”

王一博抬眼看他，对面那双湖水蓝的眼睛里满是暧昧的笑意。

“之前从来没有见过你，第一次来吗？有什么问题可以问我，说不定我能给你答案。”灰发青年锲而不舍，似乎对王一博很感兴趣。

王一博犹疑着，说出他一直心有疑虑的问题：“谢谢你。那个......Sean，他是谁？”

灰发青年挑眉，神情有些不可置信的失望，“你也对他感兴趣吗？Sean之前是酒吧的常客，有一段时间天天来，后来就来得少了，偶尔周末才来。很多人都是为了看他而来的，你也是吗？”

“不是。”王一博礼貌地微笑了一下，拿起杯子喝了今晚第一口柠檬水。玻璃外壁上的水雾已经凝结成水珠滴落下来，杯子里的冰块融化得只剩下冰碴，气泡也早已挥发。他错过了最佳赏味时间。

“不是最好，这么长时间也没人成功过。那就不要说他了，说说你自己吧。”灰发青年瞥了一眼他手腕上的白色纸环，“学生？”

“嗯。”王一博点头。

“哦？我也是。看来是校友了。”灰发青年又问了一些诸如“来自哪里”“学什么专业”“喜欢什么类型”的问题，和王一博一问一答，但始终没有他期望的气氛，终于有些挫败地叹了口气，承认自己搭讪失败。

“你们亚洲男孩子为什么都这么难搞？你简直和Sean一样，都是一等一的漂亮，但让人望而却步。”灰发青年无奈地摇摇头，将酒杯里的液体摄入了三分之一。

此时，肖战听到有人提起“Sean”，在人群间隙瞟到了王一博所在的角落，有些震惊地睁大了双眼，时不时投去目光，辨认着那个隐在昏暗中的侧脸。周围人察觉到他的心不在焉，朝那个方向看去，也看见了王一博和他对面正在说话的灰发青年。

灰发青年正好转身离开，回到自己在吧台前的座位。肖战端着酒杯站起来，往王一博所在的角落走去，人群发出失望的议论声。

“你怎么在这里？”肖战在王一博对面坐下，微笑了一下。“真的是你。”

王一博握紧了杯子，朝对面的人点点头，打了个招呼。

“走吧。我送你回去。”肖战将手里的酒一饮而尽，准备起身，酒杯轻轻地在木质桌面磕出声响。

“......为什么？”王一博有些疑惑地望向他。

肖战皱眉，小声说：“什么为什么？这不是你该来的地方。你走错地方了，这里不是普通的酒吧。”

“我知道。这里是gay吧。刚刚那个人告诉我了。“王一博倒是很坦然。

“所以，现在也不早了，回去吧，我跟你一起回。”肖战顿了一下，语气很轻，但是不容置疑。王一博只好放下杯子跟在他身后往门口走去。  
酒吧里所有的目光都集中在这两人身上，空气被诧异震惊得安静了几秒。Sean竟然会主动带人走？而且还是那个新来的坐在角落的漂亮男孩子？实在是头一回。二人推门离开后，酒吧里顿时像沸腾的开水一样冒出了各种声音，人们忘了今晚猎艳失败的遗憾，全都在谈论这一奇事。

  
肖战有些醉了，晚风吹拂到他脸上，让他神智稍微清醒。因为喝酒，他根本就没有开车过来，怎么送人回家？他懊恼地拍拍脑袋，将颈间的黑绸choker扯松，露出一片白皙优美的颈部线条。

此时终于能看清他锁骨之间那个金属环了，上面有一排字母，似乎是一句简短的话，但在昏暗的街边无法辨认。

肖战拦了一辆的士，把王一博推进去，自己又绕到另一边开门，坐到王一博身边。一路上两人都一言不发，或直视前方，或望向街边披着霓虹光的建筑。

王一博抿着嘴唇，消化着今晚的见闻。他几天前才到美国，傍晚时和室友小林站在路边等迟迟不来的公交车时，第一次遇见了开车经过的肖战。那时候的肖战穿着简单的白T恤，清爽又亲和，完全一副温柔学长的模样。

他和王一博他们住在同一个小区，正好也要去超市，就开车载着两人一同去Publix，还贴心地给了不少购置生活用品和做菜的建议。又驱车半个小时到瑞福中国超市，带他们去买调料。那次肖战只是靠在车边，歪头对他们说：“快去快回，我就不进去了，前几天刚补充过调料。”

超市里的售货员和顾客大部分是中国人，乡音在耳边围绕，有一种身在故国之感。卫龙辣条的身价翻了好几倍，熟悉的老干妈也在，调料摆满了两个货架，还有各式各样的火锅底料、烧烤料，冰柜里甚至还有冷冻饺子和韩国泡菜。

王一博和小林风卷残云，挑好了要买的东西然后去排队结账。

透过窗玻璃和有些褪色的红色福字，他看见肖战低头靠在车边打电话，神色认真，额前几缕头发垂到眼前，遮住了眉毛，潋滟的阳光落在眼角，随着他肩膀随意的晃动而轻轻跳跃。

  
留学生泡吧不是什么大事，不值一提，王一博刚来也想体验一下美国南部的酒吧文化。

但是，肖战是gay吧的常客这一事实，还是让王一博一时间难以消化。他是gay。也是酒吧里著名的高岭之花。他可以与所有人攀谈饮酒，但不跟任何一个人走。他又是如此擅长察言观色，只消几眼就能看出来自己是误入者，又立刻切换到学长的身份送他回家，告诫他远离是非。

两个截然相反的形象重合又分离，让人摸不到具体的脉络纹理。王一博枕着手臂靠在座椅上，悄悄瞥了一眼肖战线条流畅的侧脸和暴露在空气中的白皙脖颈，大脑自动运转着拼凑这个人的形象，心中的疑问却越来越多。

到底哪一个，才是真正的他？

tbc.

lofter ID: 灰云触手


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🥀伪病娇战.
> 
> “日升日落，四季更替，还有尼罗河上每一年的洪水。时间是轮回。”

入学手续和银行账户办得很顺利，王一博终于拿到了student ID，正式成为了学校的一份子，成了有身份的人，拥有了免费坐公交车的权利。

这座城市几乎就是围绕大学建立的，年轻人的含量明显比佛州其他城市高得多。各种肤色的年轻人让这座宁静的小城充满了活力，一张张青春的面孔好像佛罗里达夏季茂盛生长的植物，遍布学校的每一个角落。

日历翻到了8月下旬，开学。

数据分析的老师Ms. Sharp是个非常可乐的胖胖的人，虽然这是周一上午的课，但是她用一种欢呼雀跃的语气说: “It’s Monday!”好像周一是什么令人惊喜的节日，黑板上是她刚刚写下的大大的龙飞凤舞的名字。

上课之前，又大家聊起她和高中爱侣的爱情故事：婚期定下之后，未婚夫差点因故未能成行，他们在一个熟识的教授的帮助下如期举行了婚礼。当时老师二十二岁，她丈夫二十岁。美国法律规定二十一岁才能喝酒，不过如果配偶允许，也可以喝。Ms. Sharp搬把小板凳坐在讲台旁边，翘着腿，一脸得意地说“我给了他喝酒的许可。”

两周以后大家就都熟悉了Ms. Sharp 的风格。每当周一她又试图用发自内心的教学热情感染每一个或宿醉或彻夜蹦迪或昏昏欲睡或什么都没干只是单纯不想上课的学生们，大家也会很配合地抬抬手臂作欢呼状：“Yay.....”，虽然毫无活力一脸苦相。这成为一个师生之间的固定节目。

而到周三，她就乐得眉毛都可以飞起来：“还有两天就可以过周末了！”到了周五，她更是满脸期待，上课前又搬着小板凳坐到讲台旁跟同学们唠嗑，问他们周末有什么计划。当然，这是后话了。

下课铃还在教室里回荡，Ms. Sharp当机立断宣布下课，挥挥手不带走一片云彩。

但王一博没有想到，第一个学期就会遇到他学习生涯中的一个大坎，施密茨教授。课本是这位硕果累累的老教授的著作，电子版七十刀一本，二手纸质版也要两百刀一本。但是也得买。

施密茨教授白发苍苍，打扮非常中规中矩，一点都没有美国人T恤短裤的随意休闲。他穿着一套深灰色的西服，衬衫和领结一丝不苟，皮鞋也擦得锃亮，甚至还戴着一顶礼帽。

室内24小时空调，所以他这身打扮看起来也不算拘谨过头。不过对于大部分穿得随随便便的佛州人来说，他看起来还是太板正了。

容纳八十人的大教室空空落落，只有不到一半的人。午后的阳光透过教室的百叶窗帘，在地上投射出整齐的阴影，实在有些令人昏昏欲睡。

这个时间点正是午饭时间，王一博早晨抓起一根香蕉就冲出门赶公交了，此时已经饥肠辘辘，努力集中精神听课，一边分神想着包里的巧克力棒。

施密茨教授语速倒是不快，但是口齿含糊，板书更加抽象：信手一个x轴，再拉一根y轴，寥寥几句讲完就背过身子往上画几根相互交错相互影响的斜线。白板上已经画了四个这样令人费解的图。

他转过身来，望着大家迷惘的神色和已经走神的呆滞的脸，索性将水笔往讲台上一扔。

“我提个与课堂无关的问题，如果有人答上来，给加分。”施密茨教授顿了几秒，“埃及有两种时间，Neheh和Djet，有人知道是什么意思吗？”他背过身在白板上写下这两个词。

教室里静默了几秒，大家面面相觑。前排一个卷发白人女生打破了僵持的沉默，但语气有些不确定，“Neheh是周期时间；而Djet是静止的、永恒的。”

“很好，能举个例子吗？”施密茨教授脸上浮现出笑容，面露赞许。

“嗯......日出日落、四季轮回属于Neheh，而Djet是神所在的领域，完美而静止。”卷发女生的声音大了一些，语气更加自信。

施密茨教授走下讲台。“说得非常好。Neheh是太阳的运转，季节的流逝，以及尼罗河上每一年的洪水，它重复、更新。Djet是金字塔、墓穴、雕像和漫漫沙漠，千年不变。这是古埃及的两种时间。在他们眼中，时间就像个圆圈，不断地轮回又轮回，有些东西是永恒的。”

“这些，是我的助教告诉我的，非常感谢他，一个优秀的年轻人。”

“你们年轻人的时间是线性的，从出生到长大，一年一年升学，过去的就不再回来。而我的时间，是Neheh。每一年我都会教同样的课，满教室的学生一直都是朝气蓬勃的年轻面孔。”

“在学术领域不存在Djet，讲的内容是不断更新的，这几十年，我也能看到你们年轻人的变化，好像心思逐渐不在学习上了，大概你们都有自己的事情要忙。”

“但是，对知识真理的热爱，对美的追求，应该是Djet。”

“如果你们对我讲课的方式有任何建议，欢迎提出，可以给我发邮件或者联系我的助教。但我不希望和去年一样，上着上着人就变少了，希望这个学期，每节课都能见到你们。我不会点名，一切凭自觉。”

王一博把背包随意斜挎在肩上，在校园里漫无目的地走着。直到在公交站再次遇到肖战，他仍然在回想施密茨教授上课时说的话。肖战刚从停车场出来，正好要开车回家，就顺便载上了王一博。

“在想什么，这么入神？”肖战瞥了一眼身边若有所思的少年。

“在想Neheh和Djet。”

肖战有些惊讶地挑眉，”施密茨教授？”

原本沉思着的少年更加意外，转头看向肖战：“你怎么知道？你上过他的课？”

“上过。”正在开车的人点点头，了然一笑。“而且，我是他的助教。”

这是一个很典型的佛罗里达州夏天的晴朗天气，天空蓝得很深邃很高远，几团白云静静地浮着，舒展出各种形状。他们行驶在校园的大路上，赶上高峰，只得走走停停。

王一博望向路两旁繁盛深绿的植物，镜面外墙的建筑学院楼映出满墙静止的蓝天白云。一栋栋砖红色楼旁的学生三两成群，几个穿着棒球服从球场那边走过来的男生女生晒得皮肤发红，说说笑笑，蒸起蓬勃热意。

半晌，终于驶到空旷地带，面前的路在他们眼前展开，一览无余，没有任何高楼大厦遮挡视线。肖战将车窗半开，打开电台，Daft Punk迷幻舒缓的声线被闯进车窗的风揉弄搅动着，又被逃出车窗的风捎到远方。

“嘿，Sean, 你这学期怎么不给我当助教了？我们上学期不是合作很愉快吗？”Ms. Sharp抱着书和教案回到办公区，在走廊上碰见了肖战。

肖战抱着一堆材料刚从一间办公室里出来，笑着和她打招呼，然后半开玩笑地说：“你总是把我的电话号码给学生，我的收件箱都被他们的短信塞满了。”

“是这个原因吗？他们一直找我要，我以为你会乐意给的。那对不起咯。”Ms. Sharp嘴上说着对不起，表情却毫无歉意，笑得欢快。她拍拍肖战的肩膀，胖胖的身体掠过他，一边哼歌一边走向办公室。

肖战笑着摇摇头，继续往楼梯间走。最近他忙得晕头转向，除了自己的学业，还要履行一个助教的职责。

白发苍苍的施密茨教授严谨得不行，十几页的讲义都是从他本人的著作里摘出来的，清晰凝练，但是难懂。这个课程对本科生来说着实有点难了，肖战已经预见到这会是一个辛苦的学期，他脑海里已经出现被小孩儿们缠着讲题的画面。

谁能想到，履历金光闪闪牛逼哄哄的老教授，竟然找不到助教。

倒也不是没人愿意当，毕竟，想进学术大牛的课题组的人可以从西图书馆排到东头。不过满足条件的人可没几个。

首先，需要这门课的成绩是A。这就筛掉了一大半的人。老教授出起考试题来毫不心软，一张卷子十个论述题，不好好学习的人连蒙带猜的机会都没有。假使你好好学习了，也得手速够快能在一个小时内迅速运转脑筋然后一气呵成运笔写完。任你答得再好，每题也至少扣个一分，毕竟谁也不能答得和标准答案一样完美。

一题一分不算什么，可十题就是十分，基本斩断了上90分的可能性。 虽然还有占比不多的平时分来抢救一下，可是最终过关斩将拿到A的只有寥寥几人。

也许是学富五车学名远扬的老教授意识到他这学期很可能陷入没有助教的尴尬境地，在肖战表达想进入他的课题组的想法时，老教授就提了这个条件：得当他的助教才行。

好吧，希望这不是一个令人绝望的开始。肖战心想。

王一博也没想到，第一次串门就差点睡在肖战家里。

他踩着滑板穿过弯弯曲曲的小路来到肖战楼下。敲门的时候，屋里有瓷碗轻轻磕在桌面上的脆响和脚步声。肖战过来开门，让他直接穿鞋进来。王一博把滑板放到门后，迟疑了一下，还是脱鞋穿着袜子踩上光洁的地板，有点冰冰凉凉的。

肖战一边用汤勺搅着锅里的汤，一边回头示意：“洗手吧，准备吃饭了，马上就好。”灰色的圆餐桌上除了两副碗筷，还摆着一碗卤鸡腿。

“好了。”番茄炖牛肉已经收了汤汁，色泽浓郁，酸甜气更甚。肖战把汤盛进汤碗里，和他一起坐下来吃饭。“今天只做了两道菜，如果不够吃，冰箱里还有披萨和沙拉。”

“够吃，谢谢战哥。”王一博低头吃饭，带着白筋的牛肉炖得软而有嚼劲，番茄的汤汁完全入味，是温暖的家常味道。

“那就好。”他想起王一博做菜做得一塌糊涂还忘记煮饭，嘴角又翘起来，忍着笑。“这几天上课感觉怎么样？”

“足够劝退的程度。”王一博在喝汤的间隙回答，脸上的表情有点无奈。他想起一个问题：“为什么上课一直没见到你？”

肖战用筷子戳下来一块鸡腿肉。“我有课。期中考试以后就不冲突了，那之后我每节课都会来的。”

王一博一边嚼着鸡肉，一边说话：“我什么也没听懂，施密茨教授也没发讲义，就让我们自己看书。”肖战点头，随口问道：“那你看书了吗？”

当然没看。刚下课，哪有时间看书？电子版课本都是刚刚买的。大多数人上第一周的课都抱着观望的态度，王一博这么早买书都算积极了。他支支吾吾：“看……看了一点。”

肖战心下了然，但也不戳穿：“待会慢慢看吧，给你点时间自己琢磨琢磨。有不会的就问我。”

吃完饭，王一博很主动洗了锅碗。肖战也没有和他抢，从善如流地坐到窗边，打开电脑，戴上金丝边框眼镜开始看文献。

肖战的公寓位于小区深处，视野极佳，从客厅的窗户可以看到修剪整齐的草坪，蓝色的游泳池和喷泉，再远处是茂盛的灌木和外围的乔木。

王一博坐在他对面。课本一千多页，序言和第一章就有四五十页，他逼自己静下心来慢慢看。前十页看得还算认真，可是暖暖的阳光渐渐移到桌面上，午后饱足的困意逐渐袭来。不知道什么时候开始，他双眼微阖，头也一点一点的，快垂到iPad上了。

肖战一抬头就是这副景象。阳光穿过少年蓬松的黑发和长密的眼睫，被锋利峻峭的鼻梁划出一道阴影，又落到柔软的嘴唇上。平时透着冷意的双眼低垂着，显得更加乖顺。肖战抱着双臂，靠在椅背上肆无忌惮地打量他。

这么漂亮又有意思的小朋友太少见了，看见就让人存了逗一逗的心思。

肖战微微起身，伸长胳膊，慢慢把王一博手里的iPad抽出来。王一博猛然惊醒，拍拍脑袋，自嘲道：“……竟然看睡着了。”

肖战定定地望着他：“困吗？”对面人点头。肖战用下巴示意了一下他房间的方向：“你要是困可以去我房间睡一会儿，一边打瞌睡一边学习效率很低的。”

“......不用了，我在桌子上趴一会儿就行。”王一博调整一下姿势，背对着窗户趴下去，闭上了眼睛，眼睫颤动着。肖战看到他阳光下的耳朵尖红透了，愉悦地挑眉。

其实王一博早已睡意全无，闭着眼睛趴在桌上，脑子里翻来覆去琢磨，又想起开学前那次在酒吧的偶遇。现在的肖战是他最熟悉的温柔学长的模样，倒让他怀疑那天晚上的见闻是否只是一个梦。半晌，他实在装睡装不下去了，索性起来看书。

肖战状似无意瞥他一眼。果然是小朋友，一点也经不起逗。

屏幕上的英文字母入眼时逐渐失焦，句子好像失去了原本的意义，只是机械排列的一个个字母，入眼却难以入心，一片茫然。王一博抬头望向肖战，细细的阳光在他金丝眼镜的镜框上流动着，经过镜片的折射与反射，在肖战的脸上留下一片交融的光影。

“看着我干什么？”肖战并没有抬头，眼睛仍然看着电脑屏幕，“是有什么问题想问我吗？”

“嗯……对。今天的板书太难懂了。”

肖战一眼瞟过，撑着额头回忆了一下，然后拿笔开始一边画图一边讲解。他一下手就看得出来功底，横平竖直，比例关系极其准确，线条美观。能感觉出来，肖战逻辑很好，寥寥数语就跨越了河流，搭好了从王一博这岸到他那边的石头，顿时通透。

佛罗里达州的阳光是直接的，热烈的，耀眼的，滚烫的。然而一到下午就转阴，下一场淋漓的雨。窗外陡然变色，不多时，雨就笼罩了整个世界。

王一博想要开窗感受一下雨的潮湿气息，手都放到窗户上了突然想起来这是肖战家，就扭头问肖战：“可以开窗吗？”眼睛亮亮的，带着希冀。

肖战点头应允，他对这样的天气早已习以为常。“你喜欢雨天？”

“嗯，喜欢淋雨，那种窒息的感觉很爽。”王一博仰起脸去看窗外猛然倾泻的大雨和沉沉压下来的乌云。

肖战觉得有趣。“那你不该来佛州，等这几个月过去，全年绝大多数时间都是艳阳天。”王一博脸上又露出两个小括号：“没关系，如果雨天稀少，那我会更喜欢难得的雨天的。”

夏天的闷热被雨丝裹着飘进百叶窗，急切地抚着两人的脸颊和发梢，又将王一博的笔记本翻得哗哗响。 

tbc.  
\------------------  
*关于古埃及时间Neheh和Djet的介绍来自何伟(Peter Hessler)的The Buried

Lofter ID: 灰云触手


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🥀伪病娇战.
> 
> 你一路追寻，暗里将我窥伺，仿佛内心盘踞着恶魔，梦游于黑暗的深渊。

第一节感官园艺课，王一博就迟到了二十分钟。上课的地点在离家不远的园艺基地，他足足绕了半个小时还问了路才穿过玻璃阳光房和广阔的草场找到入口。进教室以后在第二排坐下，和身边的纪李点头，算打了个招呼。

Dr Peterson是个很和善的老头，脸上总挂着微笑。在之前的开学典礼上，他极力推荐同学们选他的感官园艺课，说他的朋友和学生来自世界各地，希望这门课能给大家开辟一个新的看世界的角度。王一博被他的演讲吸引，就选了这门与专业完全无关的课——感官园艺。

他并没有询问王一博为何迟到，只是起身将讲义发到他桌上，调侃了一句：“我猜，刚来的同学会觉得这儿跟迷宫一样。”同学们会心大笑，你一言我一语开始吐槽。 

课程设置是感官+园艺，先学习五感的作用机理和生理结构，学嗅觉的时候要背一堆芳香化合物的名称，然后学习与之联系的植物学园艺学研究。看来也没有教授之前说得那么轻松嘛，王一博一边翻着讲义，心里想着。

不到一个月，Dr Peterson就神神秘秘地告诉大家，此后他要组织一次实地考察旅行。两天半的旅行，给发请假信，交通住宿全包，自愿参加的学生每人考试成绩加五分。王一博唰唰在知情同意书上签上自己的名字。

公费旅行，还给加分，不去的是傻子。

日子一天天的过去，一切都走上了正轨。为了在施密茨教授的高压下不至于挂科，王一博经常往肖战家跑，预习复习、写完当天的作业再回去。有时候没什么可讨论的，就各自静静地坐在对面学习，直到暮色深沉。

有天晚上，肖战本来是要去王一博家拿之前借给他的一本书，结果窝在沙发上懒得动弹，说想喝可乐。

王一博从冰箱里拿出一罐递给他。肖战将头埋在抱枕里，语气委屈，“我不想喝这个。”王一博挠挠头：“家里只有百事了。”

肖战笑倒在沙发上，伸手接过。“我不是这个意思。我是不想坐在家里喝这个。”他接过蓝色的铝罐，瓶身很快冒上来一层冰冰凉凉的水雾。

应该是和朋友晚上放学以后直接找家火锅店，书包一甩，撸起袖子跟一堆人涮肥牛虾滑毛肚土豆，阿姨说着“小心烫哈”，同时端上来炸得金黄滋滋响的糖醋酥肉，还有浇着红糖汁的白糯糯的糍粑。大家一边夹着酥肉蘸红辣椒面，一边开一瓶冒着气泡的冰可乐，吃咕嘟咕嘟冒泡的牛油火锅，争先恐后闹哄哄地抢肉吃。这才叫喝可乐。

王一博在他身边坐下，也开了一罐可乐。“我也想这么喝可乐，但我吃不了辣。那战哥，愿意屈尊点一次鸳鸯锅吗？”

“好啊。会有机会的。”肖战伸长胳膊，随手搭在王一博肩上。

王一博掏出手机看附近的火锅店评分，“附近有一家火锅自助唉。要不一起去吃？”

“我知道那家，我们这一圈人经常去。不过肉只有牛羊肉，蔬菜只有土豆冬瓜和生菜，没有酥肉，没有红糖糍粑，感觉不对。”肖战拉长了声音，仍然懒懒地靠在沙发上，“好想回家啊……可是我好久没回去了。”他的声音低得微不可察。

周五下午，王一博预约了Ms Sharp的办公时间找她答疑。他提前十五分钟到达办公区的走廊，靠在墙边用iPad梳理待会要提的问题。

今天是一如既往的好天气，午后的阳光在露天停车场的金属甲壳虫们背上折射跳跃，十分耀眼。厚白的云团静静地悬浮在瓦蓝的天空，像停泊在上空的星际飞船。空气安静得有些令人困倦。

走廊另一边的尽头隐约传来交谈声，好像在争论什么问题。王一博把提纲过了一遍，打了个哈欠，开始往旁边写自己零碎的心得。他可对醉心学术的教授们的日常争论没有兴趣。

但很快他就觉得事情不对劲。争论声越来越大，已经演变成了吵架，甚至夹杂着几个应该被消音的词。教授之间的学术争论应该不至于到这个地步。

他把iPad和笔收回包里，悄悄地往走廊尽头走，想一探究竟。究竟是谁，会在办公楼用那样粗野的词汇骂人？

在即将接近拐角的时候，他终于听清了。

“You son of a b*tch! 你**的就是个欠X的骚货，表面上装得高傲，不就是个躺在床上求男人X的下贱玩意！”

“我没有！请你注意言辞！这里是学校的办公楼！”另一个声音也很激动，嗓音嘶哑，竭力压低音量。

王一博此时贴在墙边，心头大震。那是……肖战的声音？！

“你他妈让我注意言辞？我就是特地来堵你的。这里是你的学校，有你的老师同学，有你的一切，对吧？我就是要毁掉这些！要不是你，我和凯文都打算明年去芬兰结婚了，你毁掉了我的一切！”另一边越说越激动。

“你为什么戴舌钉？是为了好看吗？还是什么纪念？”肖战的声音在颤抖。

“什么？”对面那个气势汹汹的声音一顿，似乎没想到他会在这个即将爆发的关头岔开话题。

“还是，为了取悦你的伴侣？”能听出来，肖战正在竭力稳住自己的声音，颤抖的声音里有一丝奇异的笃定。

对面的人大跨步向前揪住了肖战然后重重一推，“你怎么知道这些？凯文跟你说的？”肖战手上的纸质资料也被一把夺过来，七零八落地摔在地上。

肖战踉跄着后退几步才稳住身形，轻笑了一声，“凯文当着所有人的面说的，不信你去问。我并不是特别的那一个。”

对面的人冲上前紧紧揪住了肖战T恤的领口，怒吼出声：“怎么可能……怎么可能！他怎么会这样说，一定是你这个**骗我！”眼看就要情绪失控。

王一博赶紧跨步冲上前阻止那个人要落下来的拳头，“这里是学校，请你立刻停止！”

那个高大的白人男生朝肖战轻蔑地一笑，舔了舔嘴唇，露出舌钉，“这又是谁？你的新姘头？”

“我是他弟弟，你他妈现在立马给我住手！几分钟内校警就把你弄去蹲局子！放手！”王一博紧紧地钳制着那个人扬起的手臂，也不落下风。

这时已经有几位教授开门出来，严厉喝止那个寻衅滋事的人。刚回来的Ms Sharp也撞见了这一幕，看神情应该是听到了他们的对话。教授们上前把三人拉开，将王一博和肖战护在身后，Ms Sharp正在打电话报警。

那人又笑了，环顾四周，抱着手臂看向人群。“行，你们人多，我就不上手打人了。可是这位优秀的助教Sean，是gay吧有名的常客，是专门勾引别人对象的骚货，被他拆散的少说也有五六对了。我今天来这里就是来揭穿他的真面目的。警方不会连这些都不让我说吧？”

Ms Sharp打完电话，已经走到肖战身边拍了拍他的肩头，关心地询问了几句。然后走到最前面，冷冷地直视着那个穿着背心的挑衅者，“我告诉你，这里没有人关心你那些不值钱的故事，我们的职责是保护学校的学生！”

往日里一直笑容满面、脚步轻快的Ms Sharp，用一种大家从没见过的神情和语气说话。“你大可以在这里等着，等校警来了就把你带走去做药物测试，我合理怀疑，一个在公共场合大吵大闹的人，精神状况是否正常。”

闻言，刚刚还在挑衅的人终于面上露出一丝慌乱，回头四顾寻找着逃跑的方向，用手指了指Ms Sharp，嘴里含糊骂了几句就转身往楼梯间奔去。

“没事了，他走了。校警会抓住他的，不用担心。”Ms Sharp语气软下来，拍了拍肖战还在颤抖的肩膀。

“我没有……我真的不是他说的那样……”肖战极力忍着泪水，有些无措地望向Ms Sharp。她露出一个安抚的笑容，“我们相信你。这不是你的错。”她示意周围帮忙的教授们回到办公室，走廊上很快就只剩下他们三个人。

“去我办公室坐一会儿吗？喝杯咖啡平复一下心情。”

“不用了，我就在这里待一会儿吧。”肖战有些疲惫地捏了捏鼻梁。Ms Sharp转身对王一博说：“那你好好陪他一会儿，预约不着急。”王一博点点头。

走廊上只剩下两人。王一博站在他对面，牵住肖战的手腕，将他拉到角落。“没事了，他不会再来找你的麻烦了。”

肖战仍然生理性地颤抖着，胸口起伏，感觉只是站在那里就用尽了全身的力气，“我到底做了什么让他这样恨我……我甚至不记得谁是凯文……”

王一博愣住了。”那你刚刚为什么说他戴舌钉……”

“我猜的。”肖战喘着气，脸上浮现一丝古怪的笑容，刹那间王一博甚至看到了一丝快意，但转瞬即逝，让人怀疑是幻觉。

“啊？既然你都不认识他，为什么要说这些激怒他呢？”王一博更加摸不着头脑。

“我也不知道。”肖战低下头喃喃自语，那一丝古怪笑意彻底消失了，后怕的感觉顺着脊椎爬上来，让他浑身发凉。怎么这么冷？好冷。他习惯性观察人的破绽，这让他时时刻刻都处在一个有利的位置。然而这也会带来危险。明明有更好的办法，到底是为什么，在那一瞬间那么想激怒对方？

肖战拧紧了眉头，那股冷意刺激得他泪腺发疼、太阳穴直跳，眼前一片模糊。他努力想找出那个线头，像往常一样抽丝剥茧，冷静地剖析自己剖析别人，但现在他做不到。他现在的大脑，仿佛一个崩盘的单线程CPU。

“这不是你的错。是那个人疯了。没事了，别害怕。”王一博把语气放柔和，轻声安抚着。肖战没说话 ，任由王一博抓着自己的手腕，整个人好像处于魂魄游离的状态。

“你以后......还会去那个酒吧吗？”王一博忽然就想到了这个问题。

“什么？”肖战眼角还红红的，泪意朦胧。王一博在脱口而出的一瞬间就立刻意识到这个话题不合适，特别是肖战刚刚被当众指责介入别人的感情。

这段时间以来，两个人的相处都很亲切平常，谁也没有提起那次在酒吧的偶遇，默契地当作这事没有发生过，王一博也很自觉地没有去探究肖战的隐私。

可是王一博总是会回想那个有些荒谬的夜晚，他误入gay吧，看见了肖战不为人知的另一面。他知道肖战从不和学校里的朋友结伴去那个酒吧，所以基本没有人知道他是那里的常客。但这次被人找到学校里来，还被教授们看见了。

在美国，出柜并不是什么大不了的事，特别是如果你是一个漂亮的人类，人们会对你格外宽容友善。但是肖战现在指尖都在颤抖，神色慌乱，不知道他在害怕什么。

“对不起，我胡说的......”王一博有些歉意地拍拍肖战的后背，捡起被摔在地上的一堆资料，递给肖战。

肖战颤抖着手接过，死死地攥着那叠资料，用力到表面的几张纸都压起皱褶。他好像被抽空了灵魂和骨架，跌跌撞撞地后退，摸索着靠在墙上，又被烫到似的松开手里的纸张，肩膀顺着墙壁慢慢滑下去。

写满密密麻麻英文字母的纸张又皱皱巴巴散落一地，在他蜷缩坐着的身体旁边沉睡。原本整洁有序的纸张上满是灰尘脚印，偶尔被穿过走廊的风扬起一个角，像一群栖息在走廊上的被踩入尘埃的蝴蝶。

王一博低头看着坐在地上双手抱膝的人，心里有些难受，但又不知道该怎么安慰他。

这时已经到了下课时间，从几个教学楼回来的教授经过这条走廊，用探究的眼神望向两人。所幸，每个人都很贴心，只会问一句“他还好吗？你们需要帮助吗？”王一博向他们道谢，表明无碍。

王一博叹了口气，在肖战身边坐下来，把左臂搭在他肩头，轻轻拍了拍。“没事了，都过去了。刚刚已经报警了，那个人不会再来骚扰你了。不会有事的。”

肖战好像找回了一些神智，不再像之前那样茫然无措。他也去没有看身边的人，只是把头埋在手臂和膝盖之间，一言不发。过了一会儿，他肩膀抖动起来，然后传来极力压抑的轻轻的抽泣声。

王一博感觉到自己搭在肖战肩上的手臂也随着颤动起来。肖战怎么这么瘦，薄薄的肩胛骨透过白色的T恤，显出一个走势清晰的线条，低头时能看见后颈凸起的脊椎骨往下一节节延展。

他空着的右手从背包里摸出半包纸巾，戳了戳肖战的手臂。“你……你别哭啊，纸巾，给你。”

肖战抬起头来，眼睛红红的像兔子，睫毛都被沾湿，眼角含着将落未落的泪水。他接过那半包纸巾，窸窸窣窣地拆开，将一片纸巾展平又折起，然后在手心捏成一团，紧紧地攥着。

“我没事了，你快去找Ms Sharp吧，她等你很久了。”肖战把那半包纸巾扔还给王一博，吸了吸鼻子，努力挤出一个难看的笑容。

“纸巾你拿着用吧。那我先去Ms Sharp办公室了，有事随时给我打电话。”王一博本来今天是来找Ms Sharp答疑的，预约的时间已经过去了一半。

在拉开办公室门的一瞬间，王一博听到身后有人用中文叫了一声“战战”。他回头去看，是一个穿着灰色衬衫的男青年，正蹲在肖战面前对他说话，然后伸出手掌揉了揉肖战的头发。

tbc.

lofter ID: 灰云触手


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🥀伪病娇战.
> 
> 夜晚本就足够诡谲，人们才懒得考究你是刚喝完烈酒还是刚做完爱。

美国南部城市的夜晚到底有多奇怪？

半夜伤心欲绝的嚎哭，学校发来的预警邮件和短信接连传来的震动，警车的警笛声，跑车引擎的轰鸣和节奏感强烈的嘻哈音乐，还有争吵嘶吼声。白天的一切都是那样平和，礼貌，热情，活力。人们到底有多少不可言说的情绪留在半夜爆发呢？

凌晨一点多，王一博还在书桌前对着电脑写作业，书桌上散落着没拼完的乐高。之前和朋友们喝了点酒又胡闹了一场，在酒精作用下，他十分清醒，毫无睡意。中央空调“呼呼”地吐出带着凉意的微风，轻轻地扑在脸和脖颈，原本温度正好的凉风在这种时候却萌生出一股寒意。

下一秒他就将电脑合上，抱着手机钻进被子里，伸手关上了房间的灯。他蒙在被子里看学校安保刚刚发来的邮件：“SW 1st Ave. and SW 13th St.发生武装抢劫事件，目击者确认嫌犯为一位持械黑人男性，身着黑色T恤和蓝色牛仔裤，暂未抓获，请注意安全，避开周边地区。”

刚读完邮件，手机又震动了：“根据目击者报告，嫌犯正在沿着SW 1st Ave.往南行进，暂未抓获，请注意安全，避开周边地区。”

王一博摁灭手机屏幕，紧紧地抱着被子，他将被子拉开一条缝，望着百叶窗透进来的白色灯光还有一直闪个不停的红光，心头不安。

手机又震动了一下，是微信的提示音。王一博一看，是住在另一个房间的室友小林。

小林：“一博，睡了么？”

王一博：“还没呢。”

小林：“我有点慌。”

王一博：“我也害怕。你比我回房间晚，大门锁好了吗？”

小林：“我不记得了，好像是锁了。”

王一博急了：“什么叫好像？你到底锁没锁啊？”

小林：“我不知道啊……现在我也不敢起床去看。哭/”

小林：“咱们这个门锁也不太好使，那个木门一踹就能开的。”

王一博正裹在被窝里咬牙切齿，屏幕上又弹出来一条消息。

肖战：“一博，在吗？”王一博一愣，立刻回复：“我在。”他望着“对方正在输入中”，心里暗忖这个时间点肖战能有什么事找他。

上次发生办公楼走廊的闹剧之后，王一博仍然照常去肖战家。刚开始他还担心肖战会觉得尴尬和难过，想安慰一下他，但是看肖战的神色一切如常，仍然按照严格的时间表学习、做实验，对此事绝口不提。

但是这对王一博来说更奇怪了。肖战当天的惊慌和崩溃是显而易见的，但他是那样聪明，是被严格的施密茨教授夸奖认可的人，平日里永远好整以暇游刃有余的人，不应该这样狼狈才对。

肖战整理好情绪以后就配合警方去做了个笔录，回来的时候除了眼睛还有些红，已经看不出任何先前的痕迹了。还有后来出现的那个叫他“战战”的男人，又是谁？肖战也从未提起过。

对面“对方正在输入中”显现又消失，反复几次，却是什么也没发过来。又半晌，肖战才发了条语音，声音带着点醉意：“我今天把公寓大门钥匙借给卓成了，他出门忘了带，然后我们一起去聚餐喝酒到这个点，到家门口了他才发现没带钥匙。”

肖战：“这个时间点也不好找房东太太了，所以……我们能不能来你家睡一晚？我睡沙发就行，我们天亮就走。”

学校的邮件又弹出了一条新提醒。“嫌犯下落不明，警方已去往现场执勤。请继续避开该区域，如果你在此地区附近，请待在安全地点。”

王一博立马回复：“你们快点来吧，我和小林都还没睡。”他又补了一条：“注意安全。”王一博立马从床上爬起来冲出房间，把小林的房门拍得砰砰作响。“战哥和卓成哥没带钥匙，要来咱们家睡觉，你赶快起来！”

小林惊魂未定的声音透过木门传来：“你妈的王一博，吓老子一跳！我还以为是抢劫的进家门了！你他妈的就不能先发个微信说一声吗！”

王一博置若罔闻，又奔回房间，把散落的乐高、衣服和书籍收拾归类。他的房间其实不算乱，有中央空调也不用开窗，所以地上也不怎么落灰，但他还是每天都拖地。

这一个多月时间他和中国留学生这一圈人已经很熟了，在学校经常遇见，下午又刚刚一起聚过餐，吃完火锅玩了桌游犹嫌不过瘾，汪卓成、肖战、刘海宽他们一群已满21岁的结伴去了酒吧续摊，王一博他们未满21岁的就去了清吧喝饮料，因为实在安静到无聊，没待多久就去纪李家喝了点酒。汪卓成他们倒是喝到半夜才回来，还被关在了门外。

“笃笃笃。”不轻不重的敲门声响起，王一博过去开门。肖战和汪卓成明显喝大了，特别是肖战，双颊绯红脚步虚浮，看到王一博和小林，还笑了笑打了个招呼。王一博搀扶着他，回头对小林说：“你照顾卓成哥，我把战哥扶到我房里。”

肖战头靠在王一博肩膀上，呼出的热气搔在王一博的颈侧，带着迷离的酒气。“一博，今晚麻烦你了，我们明天一早就会走的……”

王一博扶着他往房间走，注意着不让东倒西歪的肖战平地摔。“酒量不行就少喝点，喝成这个样子，你知不知道外面有多危险？”

“危险？哪里？”肖战微皱着眉，似乎在努力思考。

“你们没看到学校发的邮件吗？这附近的街区发生了持械抢劫案，行凶的人还没抓到，你们大半夜的喝得醉醺醺的才回来，万一遇到坏人了怎么办？”王一博提高了一点音量。

肖战却是笑了。“一博弟弟，这有什么啊……这种警报是常有的事，我们小区挺安全，没出过事的……”他伸手捏了捏王一博脸上的奶膘，似乎手感特别好，又揉了几下，自顾自笑了。

王一博有些恼了：“你别捏我脸。”他望着肖战笑意盈盈的侧脸和酒窝，问：“到底有什么好笑的？”肖战不答。王一博叹了口气，心道，我跟喝醉的人计较个什么劲。

他扶着肖战到窗边躺下，拆了一个新毛巾浸了热水给他擦脸。房间里只开了一盏小小的台灯，还有卫生间透出来暖黄的光，算是可以照明。窗外的红光和警笛仍然闪烁着。王一博的手触到肖战的脸，是温热略微发烫的触感。

肖战感觉到热毛巾在他脸上擦拭，过了一会儿突然一把抓住王一博的手，轻哼出声：“别闹……”

王一博心里觉得好笑，“我没闹，我给你擦擦脸，先放手好不好？”肖战不肯放，嘟起嘴唇赌气。“我不要，我想睡觉了。”王一博只得站起来，想把毛巾放回卫生间。

肖战拉着他的手收得更紧，双目睁大：“你去哪儿？”王一博安抚地摸摸他的额头，轻声说：“我去放毛巾，马上就回来，不会走的。”肖战还是不肯放手。

“我告诉你哦，”肖战把王一博的手展开，因为灯光昏暗，他眯起眼睛仔细凑上去看手掌上的纹理。“我会看手相的。”

“哦？你还有什么不会的？那你帮我看看吧。”王一博摇摇头失笑，在床边坐下来。索性让他玩吧。

“嗯……你事业心比较强，年少成名，财运也不错……”肖战认真看起手相来，眉头微微拧起，一副专注的模样。

“我命这么好呢。”王一博等了半天也没有下文，忍不住问他：“那感情呢？”

“我看看……不得了，你未来的伴侣会是个美人，头脑清晰，很细心，就是年龄比你大。”肖战笑起来，仰起脸看王一博。

王一博也忍不住笑了，”比我大不好吗？我就喜欢年上的。你不是哄我开心的吧？怎么什么都好。”

“那我跟你说个秘密哦，你过来点。”肖战勾勾手指，让王一博凑近点。“其实我不会看手相，我瞎说的。”他的声音染上了笑意。

“……”被骗到的人无语，“难怪你说的都是我喜欢的呢。先放手好不好？我把毛巾放回去。”

“不放。原来你喜欢比你大的。我又猜对了呢。”肖战不肯放手，又笑得很开心。喝醉了的他笑容比平时多好几倍，而且也不是淡淡的，而是特别孩子气的狡黠笑容。

“那你还要玩什么？”王一博在心里叹口气。眼前的人实在让人生不起气来，不知拿他如何是好。

肖战将秀气的手伸开：“我们玩石头剪刀布。来，第一局我出✌🏼️，你出🖐🏼️。”

“……”这还给安排得明明白白。“我为什么要听你的？”王一博故意低下头用狭长的双眼看那个趁喝醉耍无赖的人。

“那随便你出什么吧，哼。”肖战也不多纠缠，拉着他就要开局。“石头——剪刀——布！”肖战出了剪刀，王一博出了石头。

“我赢了。”王一博耀武扬威地扬了扬“石头”，冲肖战得意一笑。

“胡说，我出的又不是剪刀，是兔子。你怎么赢我？布可以用来抓兔子，但是石头是打不中的，兔子跑得可快了。我让你出布，是为了你好。”肖战一本正经讲道理，胡说八道起来。

“谁说石头打不中兔子的？”王一博低声说着，握住了肖战的手腕，举到他眼前，“这不就抓住了。看见了吗，这个石头即将落到你脸上。”

肖战不高兴了。“你怎么不按套路出牌呢。”

“什么套路？肖老师的套路？”王一博终于忍不住笑出了声。这个人怎么回事，喝醉以后跟变了个人似的，全然没有平日的冷静和轻言细语，倒像是个耍性子的小孩子。

“那，你知道我姓什么吗？”肖战眼珠一转，不知道又在想什么鬼主意。

闻言，王一博挑眉。“知道啊，姓胡萝卜。”

“这你都知道啊？”肖战疑惑皱眉，似乎有些失望，不满的撅起嘴唇。

“我看见你画过啊，你是不是傻。你姓胡萝卜，名兔子，是不是。”王一博又扳回一局，这让他随时备战的胜负欲稍微平衡了一些。“好了，先放手，我放了毛巾就回来。”

王一博把毛巾洗好挂起来，回来时顺手关上了房门。他从自己的衣柜里翻出一件干净的白色T恤，回头问肖战：“你要换件衣服再睡觉吗？”肖战从喉咙里哼出一声“嗯”。

王一博把衣服丢给他，然后背过身去。“你换吧。”肖战扯着领口想脱掉身上的这件T恤，但一直不得要领，发出了疑惑的气声。

王一博回头，看见T恤半挂在肖战身上，堆在领口，白皙的胸腹暴露在空气中，偏瘦却线条流畅，一边嫣红的肉粒被冷气吹得颤巍巍起立，另一边被掩盖在层叠的布料之下。王一博感觉自己的耳朵有点发热，又转头撇开了眼光。“……你衣服穿好了再叫我。”

折腾了半天，肖战终于换上了王一博的干净T恤。王一博刚打算开门出去睡沙发，就被身后的人叫住了：“......你去哪里啊，不睡觉吗？”王一博身形一顿，回过头去看他。“我……我去睡沙发。”

“客厅多黑呀，你不是怕黑吗？我保护你啊。”肖战招招手让他也上来睡觉。王一博心跳得有些快。深夜里空荡荡的客厅，还是正对着公寓大门，谁也不知道到处流窜的持械抢劫犯是否会光顾这里，还有……他犹豫了几秒，强压下心里的异样，也钻进了被子里。

肖战立刻紧紧地贴上来，将双臂套在他脖子上。王一博感觉到大腿上温热细腻的触感，他愣了一瞬，将手探过去。“……你怎么没穿裤子？！”王一博感到脑子里轰地炸开了。

晚间从清吧回来以后喝进去的那一点点酒精原本已经逐渐散去，此时又汹涌地卷土重来，撞得他有些失神，一股热流涌向小腹。

身边人修长笔直的腿紧紧地靠过来，手臂也没松，声音有点委屈。“谁说我没穿裤子，穿了内裤的呀。”王一博既紧张又无奈，喉结滚动了一下，咽了一下口水，努力平复心绪。

“我渴了。”肖战又轻轻出声。王一博艰难地起身到床头柜拿水杯，肖战稍微放松了对他的钳制。王一博将水杯拧开递给肖战：“这是我的杯子，你要是不嫌弃就喝，或者我去厨房给你倒一杯水。”肖战很乖地接过水灌了几大口，然后将杯子还给他。

手机震动了一下，王一博把杯子放回床头柜，又摸过来手机。又是学校的邮件:“校园外914 SW 8th Av发生刺伤案件。请避开该区域，或者如果在附近，请待在安全的位置。详情后告。”

王一博心里一紧。又一起。虽然这起案件事发地离他们很远，他还是翻身下床将房门锁好，反复确认，又将散发着暖光的小灯关上。他平时睡觉一定要开着小夜灯才行，但是如果现在房里有亮光，总担心被不知道隐藏在哪个角落的持械抢劫犯窥视到。

完全黑暗的房间里，只有白色路灯从百叶窗透进来的一丝亮光，室内的陈设只能隐约可见轮廓，窗外的动静早已消停，静得只有两人的呼吸声。

王一博握着手机沉默着，说了一句：“校外又发生刺伤人的案件了。”肖战感觉到他的忧心和紧张，往他怀里拱了拱，伸开双臂搂住他的背，轻轻拍了拍，声音还带着酒后的醉意和鼻音。“别怕，我在这里。”

肖战的声音黏黏糊糊的，“你会慢慢习惯的。也不是每天都这样啦，隔一段时间就会有预警的。只要不出门……就不会有事的。”手还在王一博背后轻轻抚摸着。

王一博侧头望向肖战。由于困意和酒精，肖战的瑞凤眼微微眯起，瞳孔在黑暗中放得比平时大，含着水汽，流动着淡淡的波光，眼尾锐利又调皮地上挑，窗外透进来的路灯光简洁地勾勒出他眼睛的线条和秀气的眉骨与鼻梁。

“你说不出门就不会有事，那你们今天怎么喝到这么晚？”王一博低声问。  
“我……我……”肖战嗫嚅着，答不上来，眼神有些茫然。

看来酒还没醒。王一博叹口气，给人掖好被角，手收回来之前神使鬼差地揉了揉肖战的头发。“以后不要喝这么多酒了，也不许这么晚回来。”

肖战已经阖上了双眼，依恋地蹭了蹭他的肩膀。柔软的发丝蹭过他的喉结，带起一阵痒意，淡淡的甜香被带着温热体温的酒精发酵，毫无防备间占据了王一博的全部嗅觉。是洗发水的味道？还是香水挥发以后的味道？王一博一动也不敢动，生怕惊动了怀里的人。 

tbc.

lofter ID：灰云触手


	5. 【R】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 春梦了无痕【R】. 我将是你想望的那样，化为你额上的汗水，你发丝间的微风，或者那割断你喉哽之韧。

凌晨学校发来的警报邮件将手机震动了好几次，王一博被肖战紧紧地抱着腾不开手去看，只能在心里猜想嫌犯又流窜到了哪个地区，或是警 方传来的解除警 报的好消息，不知何时才睡着。

而且肖战睡觉不怎么老实，一会儿翻身的时候腿跨在他腰上，一会儿鼻尖凑到他的颈侧，睡梦中偶尔还哼哼唧唧的。王一博后来就已经无心顾及警报邮件了，他被肖战箍得发热出汗，感觉皮肤相触的地方泛起了酥麻的痒意，从皮肤一直蔓延到心口，让他想起童年时养的小猫崽。

晚上捱了好久才好不容易睡着，王一博昏昏沉沉间陷入了梦境。

七岁的时候，妈妈一大早就带他去郊外远亲家吃酒席。正是阳光明媚的春天，一帮孩子脱了外套只穿着毛衣在野草地上玩耍。地上全是茂盛的野草，散落着几面废弃的石墙砖块，远处还有一片小树林。那天还有一对新人拍婚纱照，孩子们搜集了很多花瓣和蒲公英的绒花，洒在那对新人四周，帮他们拍出好看的照片。

中午要吃饭了，大人一声一声地把他们唤回去，发现孩子们头发上、毛衣上都是青青的苍耳，骂了几句，小心地拔下来，将毛线衣勾得起球发毛。王一博已记不得那片野草地在哪里，记不得他是认识玩伴们还是不认识就玩在一起了，梦境里那对新人的脸也模模糊糊。他只记得，那是他第一次知道粘在毛衣上的带刺钩的东西叫做苍耳。

花瓣和蒲公英绒那痒痒的触感太过真实，孩子们在野草地上疯跑追赶跑得出汗的感觉也很真实。  
  
画面一转，王一博又回到了十二岁时中学的校门口。

傍晚放学的时候，他看到校门口马路边有许多人围着一辆白色的车。车底有一只通体白色的小猫崽，细细瘦瘦的一只，窝在车底无措地盯着人群，喉咙里发出呼噜呼噜的声音，两只眼睛分别是蓝色和茶色的异瞳。没过一会儿小猫就探出头来，试探性地用脑袋蹭蹭孩子们的手，好几个孩子开心地伸出手抚摸它。

王一博挤了进去，向小猫伸出了手。白色的奶猫窜了出来，顺着王一博的外套袖子往上爬，紧紧抱着他的小臂。他外套里面只穿了一件短袖，奶猫尖利柔嫩的爪子抓透了薄薄的外衫袖子，动作间时不时轻轻划过他手臂的皮肤。他原本只想逗弄一会儿就回家，但猫崽一直抱着他的衣袖不肯松开。王一博犹豫了一会儿，摸摸它柔软的毛，终于决定带它回家了。

他心下忐忑，觉得父母不会同意小猫留下，事实也的确如此，小猫只能留宿一晚。王一博找来一个纸箱，用旧衣服和毛巾搭了一个窝，又倒了一碗牛奶。当晚，王一博躺在床上，听见阳台上传来微弱的猫叫和爪子扒拉纸箱的声音，心里有些不舍。

第二天父母竟然同意让小猫留下了。小猫在家里生活了三个月，从只能喝奶的猫崽子长成了修长矫健的少年猫，每天追着线绳打打闹闹，还不许人把它关在阳台上，一关门就用爪子拍木门，“喵呜喵呜”迫切期冀的叫声把人的心都叫软，只好把它放出来，让它躺在腿上睡觉玩闹。

暑假过去了，父母要把小猫送回老家。“它待在家里不会快乐的，被关在高楼不能出门，老家才是适合它的广阔天地。”他空坐了几个小时，喉头被灌了沙砾一样痛，跑到书房将写的歪歪扭扭的毛笔字揉成纸团撕成碎片，额角青筋暴起，强忍着内心被剜掉一块的空虚痛苦。小猫是他的玩伴，是他从车底下捡回来的宝贝。

从很小的时候他就不再哭了，他觉得这样不够酷。他要坚强。不管练舞蹈有多辛苦，受了多少伤，他从来都不会掉眼泪。可是那种失去的感觉，除了眼泪，还有什么可以发泄呢？  
  


  
“王一博？王一博……我走啦？谢谢你昨天晚上收留我。”这渺远模糊的画外音是谁？王一博的皱紧了眉头，四顾心下茫然。脸上有微凉的触感，好像有人在抚摸他的脸。他抓住那只手，放到胸口攥紧。“不许走……”

肖战愣了，在床沿坐下，望着王一博皱起的眉头，轻声自言自语：“做噩梦了吗？”他任由王一博抓着他的手，就这样静静坐了一个小时，中途还把手机调成静音，让汪卓成先去找房东太太拿备用钥匙回家开门。他读完了昨晚学校发来的邮件，从凌晨案发到最终四点多抓获嫌犯解除警报，总共七条。他心里有些后怕。第一起案件的案发地离他们才几个街区。

基本上每个月都有那么两三起深夜警报，他一般都老老实实待在家里。肖战一向谨慎，晚上很少醉醺醺的夜不归宿，这一次就赶上了。还好没出事。

趁睡着的人翻身，手上放松，肖战轻轻抽回手，轻手轻脚地拿上自己的东西，推门出去。

王一博的梦还在继续。飞快地闪回童年养过的兔子、小鸡，一切皮毛柔软又生机勃勃的生命，还有梦境最开始的蒲公英绒和春日初生的花瓣。“王一博。”一个温润清澈的声音在身后飘渺地响起。王一博回头，却不见人影，循着人声寻溯。

“王一博啊。”声音更调皮了一些，语调上扬，带着一丝亲昵的意味。王一博朝声音的方向快步冲过去，推开一扇门，发现自己在国内家里的房间里，陈设都很熟悉。一个人背对着他正在抬头看墙上挂的照片，是肖战，脖颈上系着在酒吧偶遇那天的黑色丝绸choker。

“这是你几岁的时候？”肖战没有回头，在一个相框前站定，望着那张滑滑板的照片。照片上的王一博脸颊肉肉的，却是一副冷酷到底谁也不爱的表情。“十二岁。”王一博走到离他一米远的地方，也望向那张照片。

“那这个呢？”肖战侧头转身，脸上是了然揶揄的笑。他指着照片上神情懵懂的婴儿，黑亮的大眼睛好奇地看着视野上方，嘴里还嘬着肉乎乎的小手。王一博感觉有些难为情，这些为什么还能翻出来？他不是上高中起就把小时候的照片都收起来了吗？

肖战又在蓝白校服的高中毕业照前驻足，一眼就认出了那个留着金色头发的少年。“哎，你高中留这个头发老师和家长不管你吗？”“那时候叛逆嘛。每次偷偷染了头发都会被教导主任抓去校门口的理发店染黑，照毕业照前一天我又去染了。但是照片出来，我觉得不好看。”王一博自己也忍不住有点想笑，可惜照相的机会只有一次，没有后悔药可吃。

“哪有？挺好看的。我一眼就能找到你。”肖战望进他的眼睛，神色认真。看完了墙上所有的照片和奖状，肖战被玻璃柜里的手办和乐高吸引了目光，弯下腰去看。

灰色休闲裤被他的臀部撑起一弯紧绷的弧度，两条修长的腿隐在宽松的裤管中，随着他轻微的动作时不时显出线条。目光顺着向下看到细瘦的脚踝，王一博才发现肖战光着脚踩在木地板上。

王一博觉得有点口渴，舔了舔嘴唇。肖战再没有多问，走到床边坐下，慢条斯理地解下黑绸choker，拍了拍床铺示意王一博过来。他锁骨间的金属半圆环终于展现出全貌，只要走近一点，就能知道上面的文字了......

他这样想着，刚走近，肖战朝他狡黠一笑，起身钩住他的脖颈，猝不及防间伸腿将他绊倒，两个人相拥着倒在了床上。

薄荷绿涤棉的布料有些微冰凉韧性的触感，蹭在王一博的小臂上，平息了一点他内心的燥热。王一博又闻到了那丝若有似无的香气，他用力地将头埋进肖战温热的颈侧，颤抖着把嘴唇贴上去，极力探寻那丝香气的来源，一路吻到了微凉的脸颊。

他感觉自己的嘴唇在发烫。

肖战唇边溢出一丝闷哼，嘴唇贴上了王一博发红的耳朵，双臂将他抱的更紧，濡湿的舌尖一圈一圈舔过他的耳廓，暧昧的水声和肖战喉间哼出的喘息在他耳边响起。发梢扫在他的下颌，好像粘糖汁的羽毛不再是漫不经心地招惹，而是“嗤”地一下被火焰擦燃，燃烧的霎时也将两人周身的衣服全部烧成灰烬。

身下人白皙柔韧的胸膛暴露在空气中，王一博低头咬向无意一瞥时让他脸红心跳的乳头，齿间轻轻撕咬，舌尖仔细舔舐感受着柔软的形状，肉粒因为敏感充血而变得嫣红挺立，肖战搭在王一博的肩上的双手情不自禁收紧，胸口起伏着，嘴唇微张着喘气。

王一博捏着他的下巴，吻上那微启的干燥红唇，无师自通地用舌头撬开齿关，一寸寸描摹，扫过上颚和口腔里的软肉，又找到那条艳红的舌头缠搅，水声啧啧，津液随着他的动作从两人亲密相接的唇角滑下来，晶亮的细丝顺着下颌滑到肖战的脖颈。

肖战投入地和他亲吻，手指有意无意地蹭着王一博的后颈，又顺着摸到突起的脊骨和随着动作用力而张弛的肌肉紧实的后背，迷恋地画圈。王一博早已肿胀的性器抵在肖战温热的腿间，蹭动时带起的细微电流让他感觉焦渴难解，想要冲撞，渴望占有。

一只微凉的手覆了上来，一下一下撸动那个沉甸甸的滚烫物事，在鼓起的筋络上不轻不重地揉捏，圆润的指甲蹭过铃口，勃起的性器在肖战的掌心里跳动着，湿淋淋的透明腺液很快就沾了满手。肖战将手抽出来，似笑非笑地盯着王一博的双眼，眼尾勾起，伸出嫣红的舌头一根一根舔舐自己的手指，从掌心舔到指尖。

王一博呼吸一滞，感到脑子里有根弦“啪”地挣断了，他伸手握住肖战已经勃起的阴茎，和他自己的并在一起揉搓撸动，更加猛烈地和肖战亲吻，咬他的嘴唇，舔他的颈侧。

半晌，他在肖战头侧撑起上身，带有侵略性的炙热眼神直勾勾地望进肖战迷离的眼底，一手撑在肖战头边，沾满湿滑液体的右手探向肖战腿间隐秘处，在穴口绕圈抹上液体，一根手指试探着深入。

刚进入一指，湿热的内壁立刻缠裹着吸住他的手指，动情地吞吐。王一博再加入一根手指，坚定地破开阻力往更深处探索，慢慢抽动。肖战难耐地喘息着，全部注意力都被穴内抽动的手指夺去，情不自禁地收紧后穴。王一博右手指尖碰到一枚硬币大小的韧肉时，肖战扬起下巴惊喘一声，本能地夹紧双腿。

“放松。”王一博在他饱满弹性的臀肉上拍了一下，留下几个微红的指印，上半身强硬地卡在肖战双腿中间，探进穴里的手指有急有缓地揉弄着那一点。肖战浑身颤抖起来，喉头呜呜咽咽，双腿主动缠上王一博的腰身，用有些沙哑的声音说“快进来”。

王一博听令抽出手指，将自己已经肿胀得难受的性器头部扶进扩张过的柔嫩穴口，俯下身亲吻肖战的嘴唇，同时腰背发力，肉刃破开阻力一捅到底。肖战被这一下刺激得胸口不住起伏，好像化为一片温热的海浪在王一博身下涌动。

他掐着肖战的腰杆，胯狠狠地往那两团细腻柔润的臀肉上撞击。肖战无意识的呻吟被撞得破碎，喘息间扬起下巴，露出精致脆弱的喉结。王一博低头一口咬上去，留下浅浅的齿印，肉刃往之前手指摸到的那一点上撞，狠狠地来回碾着。两个人身体相连的部位已经一片黏糊滑腻，透明的液体被抽插进出的肉刃磨得泛起一圈白色的细沫。肖战漂亮的眼角涌出一些泪水，原本缠在王一博腰上的双腿挂不住了，眼看就要滑落。

王一博捞住那双细瘦的脚踝，扛在肩上，身下挞伐得更狠。肖战的呻吟变得甜腻高昂起来，好像叫春的猫儿，脚趾蜷缩着，双臂紧紧地缠绕在王一博的后背，手指在王一博的背上扭出一道道红痕。他在王一博耳边一边喘气一边小声道：“慢……慢点……”王一博喘着粗气，故意重重一顶，感到身下之人又绞紧了自己的性器，爽得头皮发麻。

他托起肖战的腰身，让他翻身趴跪在床上，双腿打开。流畅的后背线条一览无余，深深的脊柱沟从肩胛骨延伸到饱满挺翘的臀部，股间拖着一条淙淙流水的小溪，殷红的穴口还在饥渴地一张一合。王一博看得喉咙发紧，将扔在床上的黑绸choker拾起来系在肖战颈间，拉住尾端略微收紧，迫使肖战抬起下巴，而后提枪挺入。

肖战的双腿和肩膀颤抖着，颈间收紧的黑色丝绸choker让他有些窒息，被撞击出去又拉扯回来后才能得到瞬间的放松和喘息，好像在山谷和山顶之间如钟摆般摇荡，身如浮萍。他想找到一个坚实的支点，但无法。他的腰塌下去，手臂也支撑不住身体，脱力一般软了下去。

王一博还不打算放过他，伸手捞住肖战的腰，低头吻了一下他的后颈，时不时用唇齿品尝着身下人光洁的肌肤，在上面留下红红的吮咬痕迹，像狮子享用他专属的猎物。肖战吃痛地小声惊叫，又被身下强烈的快感冲击得声音都变了调，再也无暇顾及肩头酥麻的刺痛，颤抖着声线叫王一博的名字。

肖战后背优美的翼状肩胛骨被薄而紧实的肌肉包裹，随着撞击的动作张弛着像一只振翅欲飞的蝴蝶。王一博跪在床上，上身直立起来，将那蝴蝶珍重地抱进怀里，宽阔的胸膛正好可以将肖战的肩背完全包住，手臂在肖战胸前交叠，有一下没一下地抚过柔韧的胸膛和嫣红的肉粒。

他低头咬上肖战的肩膀和侧颈，唇齿间撕咬着已经凌乱的黑色丝绸choker，感受着那只蝴蝶身体的颤栗，听着他的蝴蝶破碎的喘息，沉迷其中......王一博感到那只蝴蝶好像飞进他的腹腔里，翅膀搅动着他的小腹，带起一股热流涌向下体。

等王一博醒来时，裤裆里是一片潮湿粘腻。身边已空无一人，被子和床单上还残留着肖战睡过的痕迹，枕头上仍留有那一丝香气。

tbc.

lofter ID: 灰云触手


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 荧惑守心，七月流火。渴望将我的喉颈攫住，又让我坠毁在群星之中。

感官园艺课的Dr Peterson果然不愧是学校“Rate Your Professors”教授评分榜首。私下里，纪李总叫他“皮老头”，搞得王一博现在想起他的第一反应也是“皮老头”。

教室最后摆了一排十三个不同种类的苹果，颜色、光泽度、大小不一，皮老头先让同学们观察苹果的外表，猜测口味填到表上，然后每个品种发一块品尝。王一博没来得及吃早餐就来上课了，正饿着，所以来者不拒，但吃完十三块苹果也感觉饱到午饭都不用吃了。

他最喜欢的是Pink Lady（粉红佳人）。外皮是娇嫩的红，裹着一层粉红色的光晕，果柄四周的一圈果皮是呈晕染状的青黄色。口感清脆多汁，甜中带酸。

“我最喜欢Pink Lady，粉红色是恋爱的颜色。”后排的一个金发碧眼的男生说。全班都回过头去看他，冒出一阵起哄的笑声。“哦？你恋爱的幸福我们每个人都闻到了。”皮老头夸张地吸了吸鼻子，花白的胡子挤成一团。

王一博也莞尔，脸上露出两个小括号。这种娇嫩的红色……好像肖战喝醉以后脸上的红晕。

那天，王一博临近中午才醒，身边已经没人了，他在床上躺了好久才回过神来。梦中那种冲动和触感太过真实，让他从耳根一直烧到脖子。他甚至有些愣愣的，不知道是否该为自己的欲念感到难为情。他躺到了午饭饭点，厨房里已经传来小林做菜的锅碗瓢盆磕碰声和醋与胡椒的香味。

他隐约记得清晨的时候身边有动静，肖战走之前好像还压低嗓门跟他说了几句话，他在睡梦中迷迷糊糊了应了一声，就又睡了过去。

王一博翻了个身，从被子里摸出手机，看到屏幕上一条：  
肖战：谢谢你昨晚收留我，我早上醒了先回去了。你的衣服我带回去洗干净了再给你。

他盯着那个白色的文字框，翻来覆去地看，看完又把手机塞到枕头底下，望着天花板发呆，视线顺着一条微不可察的墙皮裂缝移到衣柜上的落地镜。

半晌，他又摸出手机，打出几个字：“太客气了，不用谢。”他保持着这个姿势几分钟，也没有等到回复。

事实上，肖战没有再回复，而他也没有再找肖战。  


“那，亚当的苹果是哪一种呢？”前排一个穿着运动吊带衫的南美女生半开玩笑地提问。

王一博下意识摸了摸自己的喉结。他刚刚吃掉了十三块苹果。

亚当和夏娃违背上帝的命令偷食禁果，由于害怕被发现，亚当吃得很匆忙，于是有一块果肉卡在咽喉留下结块，成为偷食禁果的罪证，就是“喉结”。

他引以为傲的性征，被很多人夸过性感的喉结，正是偷食禁果的罪证。王一博自嘲地撇了下嘴角，垂下眼睛望着桌上的讲义发呆。

“也许就是Pink Lady，感觉大部分同学都很喜欢。”皮老头耸耸肩膀。同学们又笑起来，一个满头脏辫的黑人男生摊摊手，“我不太喜欢Pink Lady，看起来红红的，但尝起来有点酸。不过，Pink Lady挺符合亚当的苹果的特质，看起来带着粉红的光泽，充满诱惑，但是尝起来是酸的。”

在梦里，他也咬了肖战的喉结，王一博想。那个梦境的很多细节都在醒来以后逐渐遗忘了，但只是回想起那种要失控的感觉就让他耳尖红到要滴血。可是直到这时候他才发现自己对肖战知之甚少。

一切此前刻意忽略但又钻入大脑深处潜意识的碎片逐渐浮出水面。

有天周五的晚上，他们仍然如往常一样在客厅的窗边相对坐着学到半夜，为考试做准备。肖战伸手合上王一博的电脑，对他说：“不想学了，我们出去走走吧。”

暑气褪去的凉风穿过衣袖，淡淡的灰色云如在无尽的墨色里浸泡着的丝幔。佛罗里达的夜空，即使是阴天也群星闪耀。

“佛州有一个NASA的一个重要的发射中心，叫Kennedy Space Center。阿波罗号、挑战者号都是在那里发射的。KSC见证了人类探索宇宙的历史，不仅有荣光，也有惨烈的牺牲。我一直想找个机会去看看，但还没有成行。”肖战仰头看着夜空，似乎在仔细辨认着最明亮的那几颗。

皮老头朝那个黑人男生投去赞许的目光，转身在白板上写下一行字：“苹果的果皮颜色和口味的酸甜没有必然联系。”王一博把这行字抄到讲义上。

“肯尼迪航空中心？我听朋友提过。在哪里？”王一博在努力回忆。

“在奥兰多附近，不远的。”肖战打开谷歌地图，将佛州东海岸的一个小点指给他看：“梅里特岛，肯尼迪航空中心就在这里。如果运气好的话，也许还能遇到卫星发射。”

“你看那个好像是心宿二……如果我没记错的话。它在东方是苍龙之心，在西方是天蝎之心，是天蝎座的α星，全天最孤独的一等星。”肖战指着夜空，想要指给他看。可是这怎么知道肖战说的是那一颗呢？

皮老头说，“人与人之间，味觉和嗅觉相差可能会有30%，同一种口味，有人觉得刚刚好，也会有人觉得不喜欢。结果也的确如此——大家的评语天差地别，有人爱甜，有人爱酸。

“也不知道亚当到底喜欢什么苹果呢。” 大家又笑起来。

“看不到吗？心宿二的光亮是带点火红色的。”肖战凑过来指给他看，近到呼吸可闻，“现在抓紧多看几眼，冬天可是看不到的哦。它夏天高悬，秋天就逐渐远离。”

“七月流火？”王一博突然想到了这个词。自七月开始，天气就转凉。

肖战侧过脸来，眼睛弯弯，朝他竖起大拇指：“你说对了，七月流的火，就是心宿。”

“下周的quiz，除了填写生理结构和解读作用机理之外，最后一题是：你想要如何设计你的花园，来达到嗅觉方面你喜欢的样子？”皮老头微笑着，用期待的眼神环视大家，“我希望能看到一些有新意的答案。”

“我们在西半球，而中国在东半球，如果能穿过地心，就可以一直坠落到东半球的夜空。“肖战轻声说。

王一博仔细琢磨了两秒。

“可是现在，东半球的穹顶就在我们脚下。过去的一切，都是颠倒的。“肖战一边说一边脱鞋，然后跳进了游泳池里，浑身湿透：”来，我们来假装尸体，漂在水里憋气吧。看谁坚持的时间更久。”

肖战真的坚持了很久，随着水流漂浮着。他柔软的黑发好像海藻。

  


“笃笃笃。”公寓的木门被拍得作响，王一博正在客厅窗边的桌子上学习，起身透过猫眼看到一对白发苍苍、面容和善的白人老夫妻，于是开了门。下午的阳光正好穿过走廊和楼梯，将砖红色的地面晒得发烫。

“你好，我们是基督教会的，你可以叫我伊莲娜，这是我的丈夫高尔顿。”那位打扮得体的短发老太太中文说得一板一眼，个子瘦小，面带笑容，脸上的镜片反射着淡淡的蓝光，她身边的老先生则身量高瘦，两人看起来竟然有些相像。

“你们好。叫我Yibo就好。”王一博心里有些疑惑，但还是很礼貌地回答。

伊莲娜投来热切的眼神，切换成英语，问他对基督教有没有了解。

原来是传教的？为什么会来这里？王一博略沉吟，然后歉意地笑笑：“不太了解，抱歉。”

“不了解没关系，我们印了很多中文的宣传册。我们非常喜欢中文，正在学习中，能请你帮我们读一下这一段吗？”伊莲娜从高尔顿手上接过一本薄薄的宣传页，翻开然后递给王一博。

“……”看来这对老夫妻没那么好打发，王一博只得接过来，心想着读完就该结束这无聊且无意义的对话了。

“人的爱不能超过主的爱。主爱永恒。爱是恒久忍耐，又有恩慈；爱是不嫉妒；爱是不自夸，不张狂，不做害羞的事，不求自己的益处，不轻易发怒，不计算人的恶，不喜欢不义，只喜欢真理；凡事包容，凡事相信，凡事盼望，凡事忍耐。爱是永不止息。”  
……  
王一博耐着性子念完一页，将小册子还到伊莲娜手上。

伊莲娜和高尔顿向他道谢，说对他们学习中文有很大的帮助。“我们夫妻在一起六十年了，从来没有吵过架，因为我们共同信奉上帝，和睦友爱。我们曾经在中国生活过三年，从浙江开车到西藏，横跨东西。”夫妻俩从单肩包里掏出一张折叠整齐中国旅游地图然后展开，上面有一条弯弯曲曲的黑色墨迹。“你看，这是我们的旅行路线。”

这倒是让王一博有些惊讶。开车横跨东西的公路旅行，确实有点酷。“难怪你们中文说得这么好。”这次是真心的赞美。

“我们很喜欢中国，也许以后还会再去。我们最喜欢的城市是苏州，那里的园林很古典。还有洛阳的牡丹花也很美。”伊莲娜笑得眼角堆起皱纹，蓝色的眼睛也含着笑。

“……哦？我就是在洛阳长大的。”王一博有些意外。人在异乡，偶然被提及家乡，总归是有些惊喜。

这下伊莲娜和高尔顿又打开了话匣子，讲了几件在洛阳出游的见闻。

“这本小册子送给你，还有这张票。周六是中秋节，教会有华人信徒组织的中秋晚会，我们邀请你参加，希望能在教会看到你。”伊莲娜指了指背面的时间和地点。

“谢谢，如果有时间的话。”王一博接过，客气地和老夫妻打招呼告别。

关上门，王一博长出一口气，将票和小册子随手放在窗边的桌子上。聊聊天还是可以，但是传教，他注定是听不进去的，是“愚钝的未醒的罪人”。

他坐回窗边的椅子上，继续看阅读材料。半晌，他移开视线，想起刚刚上门拜访的那对可爱又不知道怎么该面对的老夫妻，伸手拿起小册子，随意翻开一页，淡淡的油墨和纸张的味道凑到鼻尖。

“你已将生命的道路指示我，必叫我因见你的面，得着满足的快乐。”  


又到了周六的上午，王一博已经整整一个星期没有和肖战联系了。他在等。

原以为肖战把那件T恤洗干净以后会找他还衣服，他可以顺理成章试探一下肖战的反应，但是肖战也一直没有找他。等待对他来说变成了一件焦灼的事情。他在每天被闹钟吵醒以后的第一刻拿起手机，在等公交的间隙看着微信界面发呆，在下课铃响起的瞬间瞟一眼手机指示灯，在吃饭的中途数次摁亮屏幕。

他也曾数次想主动找肖战，但是还是犹豫了。

他从小到大好像没有认真喜欢过谁，除了志趣相投的朋友们，他对谁都是淡淡的，慢热所以看起来高冷。但他也是一个正常的刚过青春期的男生，一个成年不久的男人。中学时闷热的夏夜里无处发泄的荷尔蒙和学习压力在梦中找到了出逃口。

那种感觉像是无尽的追寻，像走过童年时感觉永无尽头的阁楼楼梯，是刺破身体时带起血色和火光的长剑，是惊起丛林中飞鸟走兽的发烫的金属枪管，是火山喷发时砸入水中激起一片蒸汽的熔岩流星。

他也曾关在房间里自我纾解，将少年人见不得光的欲望留在密闭的个人空间。但以前，情欲对象都是模糊的，朦胧的，从未如此清晰过。

除了这次。

那天中午，王一博刚起床就头顶着湿发在卫生间洗内裤。小林进来上厕所，望着他一脸疑惑：“你这个时间点洗澡还洗内裤……”还没说完就恍然大悟，一副“我懂”的表情拍拍王一博的肩，略过他走进内间，不一会儿就传来哗哗水声。

你懂什么啊你懂。但王一博也没反驳，多说无益。小林发不发现无所谓，看他的样子也八成是误解了。他关心的是，肖战到底察觉了吗？肖战又是怎么看他的呢？

“王一博，王一博！”小林敲响了王一博的房门。

“你还不起来？都十二点了，你吃不吃午饭啊？我今天想试试做土豆烧排骨，你吃不？你要是一起吃我就多煮点饭。”

“你竟然会做土豆烧排骨？”王一博躺着不动。

“我怎么不会？你前段时间动不动就撇下我偷偷去战哥家里蹭饭，我可不得好好练习厨艺？”

“我哪里是偷偷蹭饭了，战哥是我的助教，我是去向他请教题目顺便蹭饭的。再说了，有一次不也带你一起了吗。”王一博反驳。

“你那叫带我一起吗？是我问你去哪儿你才说去战哥家，还是我说想一起去你才不情不愿带上我的。”小林拍了拍房门泄恨。

“……我哪有不情不愿，我怕饭煮得不够多，给他添麻烦。”王一博仍然双臂枕在头下，岿然不动。

“鬼信你。咦……你周怎么都没去战哥家了？他和卓成哥上周不是还在咱家睡了一晚。”

房里一片静默。小林犹豫了一下，又拍了拍门，用试探的语气说：“你没事吧？”

“我没事。”王一博房里传来穿衣服的布料摩擦声。

  
吃午饭的时候，王一博破天荒地没有心不在焉地看手机，还很认真地给了评价：“还不错，就是土豆炖得不够烂，多加点黑胡椒就好了，比较香。”

小林看着王一博平静又认真的脸，产生了一种自己在参加烹饪比赛节目的错觉。“有得吃就不错了，你还这么多要求，这么长时间你学会做西红柿炒蛋了吗？”

王一博刚想反驳，两个人放在桌子上的手机同时震动了一下。他拿起手机解锁。

汪卓成在“驻UC吃喝玩乐小分队”群里发：“今天中秋节，上周就说好的火锅局，下午六点Yummy City见！”

下面很快跟了满屏整齐划一的“成哥请客啊，收到”。

“请什么客，一天天做白日梦，上周不是请你们吃中餐了？这次火锅自助AA好伐？我请大家喝酒。”汪卓成白眼翻上天。

小林坐在王一博对面吃饭，看到消息就立马打字：“战哥来吗？”

王一博打字打了一半，看到小林已经问了他想问的问题，就删掉了对话框里的字，等待回音。

“来啊。火锅局怎么少得了我这个重庆人？”肖战很快回复。

王一博嘴角勾起，在对话框打下：“收到”。

tbc.

lofter ID：灰云触手


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你的胸膛轻柔有力地搏动，然后沉入一片平滑黝黑的水，复又被水妖的栅栏和温柔的鱼线穿透。

这家中国餐馆里的陈设都是暗红和大红，在当地极其有名，是华人聚会首选，一进门就见柜台上供着的关公像和招财猫。菜单上有各种菜系的中英双语，从川菜到粤菜，都算得上正宗。

圆桌排开，王一博正好坐在肖战对面。肖战今天穿了鹅黄色的T恤和直筒牛仔裤，额前几缕黑发蓬松地搭在额头上，眼睛亮亮的，看起来心情很好的样子。

一个扎着丸子头的女生走进来到汪卓成旁边，和大家打招呼。宣璐这是开学以来第一次参加聚会，刚坐下就给Ms Sharp回了一条语音。

“和Ms Sharp合作感觉不错吧？我跟你说，我快被施密茨教授折磨疯了。”肖战侧头，隔着汪卓成向宣璐无奈地一笑。

宣璐摊摊手。“她前两天还跟我提起你了，说你嫌弃她所以不给她当助教了，是不是有这事儿？”

肖战微微睁大了眼睛，火锅店明亮的灯光落进他的双眼。“我哪有啊，我可不敢。哎，你们明明都知道啥原因的，还取笑我。”

鸳鸯火锅的热气慢慢蒸起来，辛辣的味道刺激着嗅觉和味蕾，席间的气氛开始变得火热。纪李拿了五盘牛羊肉过来，肖战帮着他一起往锅里倒肉。王一博一一打过招呼以后就只是安静地坐着。

“这段时间忙死我了，我都没时间去约会。之前见过一次的那个妹子，现在都不理我了。可我有什么办法啊，你说我又不是故意的。”刘海宽一边涮刚下锅的牛肉一边说。

“海宽哥，我可真佩服你，你这都换了多少个了？打算啥时候正经谈一个啊？”小林也半开玩笑地问。

“这是美国的dating文化好吗，他们都这样，聊过几次就约出来见面，满意就继续，不满意就拜拜下一个更乖。你才刚来没多久，之后你就知道了。”刘海宽摆出一副“是你不懂”的表情。

王一博来得晚，之前只隔着桌子叫了一声“战哥”算是打招呼，肖战也礼貌地微笑回应，除此之外一句话也没多说。他感觉到肖战的礼貌里有一丝恰到好处的客气和不着痕迹的疏离，但隔着圆桌也没法问个究竟。座椅上包着软软的皮垫，王一博无意识地捏了捏，左手指甲来回划动。

“一博啊，你来这段时间，难道就没有女生主动约你吗？按理说不该啊，中国学生会那帮人那么虎，怎么会放过你。”刘海宽一边捞肉，一边皱眉疑惑。

“没有。”当然是有的，但是王一博都扼杀在了萌芽状态，只是有时扛着大太阳和一帮美国男生女生一起滑滑板打橄榄球，偶尔在图书馆门口搞个街舞快闪，其他的时间都在肖战身边学习。

王一博在番茄汤锅里涮着牛肉卷，余光瞟到对面。肖战正和汪卓成、宣璐、纪李聊天，听不清他们说话，但肖战脸上灿烂愉悦的笑容毫不遮掩。这一周他们心照不宣地没有联系对方，见面了不理睬他却和别人相谈甚欢，王一博摸不透肖战在想什么。

那个人从来都是这样，永远可以不着痕迹地绕开你真正想问的问题。

曾经两个人在窗边对坐着学到无聊的时候，王一博状似无意提起那次在酒吧的偶遇。肖战歪头温柔一笑，“一博弟弟，下次进酒吧之前可要查清楚啊，万一你陷入什么麻烦，还不是要我来救你。”他一边说着，转身从冰箱里拿出两罐啤酒，递给王一博：“是想喝酒了吗？我陪你喝啊。前几天买的德国啤酒。”

王一博接过冰凉的啤酒铝罐，打开拉环的一瞬间涌上来一股白色的泡沫，像海浪。“为什么一定是你来救我？我上次不是救了你一次。”既然肖战可以拿这事开玩笑，那他也不需要避忌慎言了。

肖战走到他身边，直接坐在了桌子上。“是啊。哎，万一上次打不过怎么办？我们可是把他得罪透了。”肖战嘴上说着害怕，脸上却是一副轻松的玩笑神色。

“打不过就跑呗，那个人嗑药了，不知道会做出事什么来，算是个危险分子。”王一博无意中也渐渐学会了美国人的那套做派，耸了耸肩。

“是啊，所以……要离危险远一点。”肖战就坐在王一博身边的桌面上，王一博只要移动一下手指，就能触碰到肖战的衣角。不知道为什么，王一博觉得这句话中间的停顿，本来应该是个“你”字。

那么，危险来自哪里？他手指扣着啤酒铝罐，猛然抬头，正好对上肖战的视线，对方笑得意味不明，温柔的唇角似乎有些讥诮。一秒。两秒。三秒。

已满21岁的每人开了一瓶啤酒喝着，除了肖战。他说，今晚还有事。

“啥事啊？今晚还约了人？”刘海宽心直口快，一边往锅里下肉一边看向肖战。

“……算是吧，晚上有个活动。”肖战顿了一下，才回答。  
“是不是有情况啊？谁约你了？”汪卓成插话。  
“哪有什么情况，是华人基督教会的中秋晚会。”肖战低头吃了一口又放下了筷子。  
“你又不信教，去教会干啥？不想去拒绝不就好了。”汪卓成不解。

“组里的博士师兄向我百般推荐，还说要是不方便可以开车来接我。”肖战无奈地笑笑，“师兄帮了我很多，我不好拒绝，下次就不去了。”

“这么巧啊，今晚我也要去教会的活动。”王一博一晚上没怎么说话，此时开口，四周都静了下来。肖战也终于不再做出那种刻意忽视避嫌的姿态，愣住了一瞬，似乎没想到他会这样说。

“……你和教会更扯不上边儿，你去那儿干嘛？”纪李满脸疑惑。

王一博简单讲了一下伊莲娜和高尔顿老夫妻俩的事情，说自己接受了他们的邀请。

“害，我知道他们。他们夫妻俩经常来我们小区敲门，我们后来都直接装不在。只要你表现出一点兴趣，你以后就脱不开身了。”刘海宽拍拍王一博的肩膀。

“嗯，那我以后不去了。”王一博点点头。

“在刑事案件里，投毒和放火案本来就是证据最难办的。”电视里正在放刑侦访谈节目。“因为这两类案子，要把行为人和事件联系起来的客观性的东西是非常难以查证的，毒物是种类物，没有特殊性，不像杀人，血迹的DNA是唯一的。”

西装革履的刑侦专家提醒坐在对面的记者，“在面对这种悬案讨论的时候，一定要记住两点：第一，不是所有的案子都能破，证据灭失了，案子就是破不了。第二，疑罪从无。” 

“你觉得，如果这两种作案手法用在杀人上，有什么共同点？”肖战窝在沙发里，用脚尖轻轻碰了碰身边的王一博。王一博其实并没有在看，大晚上的为什么要看这种东西？会影响睡眠的。但是肖战喜欢，还很贴心地找了个没有血腥镜头的技术流科普性质的节目。

即使王一博没有在看，谈话的声音还是不断往他耳朵里钻，加上渲染气氛的背景音乐，还是让他后背发凉，又发怵又好奇。

“很难找到具体的作案者。你很难确定是哪个人做的，特别是火灾，会毁灭很多证据。”王一博强打精神，认真思考了这个问题。

“你说得对。也有可能不是哪一个人做的，是很多人一起做的也说不定。然后互相作伪证，疑罪从无，从而脱身，是不是也可以？”肖战一如既往地严密，修长的手指在沙发布料表面跳动着。

王一博感到不可思议。“这得多大的恨，才会那么多人都想让他死啊？这种情况也许有，但正常情况下很少吧。”

“这个世界上哪有那么多正常人啊。”肖战似乎没觉得他说出来的话多么惊世骇俗，仍然看着电视屏幕。

王一博不知道怎么接话了，几次欲言又止，只得继续上一个话题。“可是，放火不能确保达到预想的效果，如果9-1-1来得及时，火很快就灭了。”

肖战侧过脸用一种奇异的眼神审视他，嘴角上翘，似乎眼睛都在闪光。“你说得对，放火还是不够高明。还有更好的办法，而且不需要付出什么代价。”

“什么办法？”王一博越来越迷惑了。肖战到底想说什么？

“溺水也可以啊。”肖战又笑了，调皮地伸出手指戳了戳身边人的膝盖。

但王一博知道，肖战又是在开玩笑了。

“今晚downtown的酒吧走起。刘海宽你给老子少喝点啊，上回你喝多了差点栽到水沟里去，我差点就被你扯下去了。”

刘海宽差点就拍案而起：“你胡说八道啥呢？天气太热想游个泳而已，咱们小区的游泳池那可是数一数二的。今天我就跟你杠上了，谁先喝倒谁是孙子。”

“行，就这么说定了。你就等着我给你当爷爷吧！”

肖战听着笑起来：“人家都是约学习局，就你俩约酒局。”

“还有谁约学习局了？不就你和一博？”汪卓成好多次回来都看见这两个人坐在客厅窗边学习，简直不明白为什么他们有这么强的自律性。原本应该丰富多彩呼朋唤友的留学生活，硬是被他们过成了高三。肖战忙是真的，又要上课还要做实验写论文当助教，那王一博呢？本科课这么少，真有这么多东西可以学？

汪卓成不仅这样想了，他还真问了出来。王一博觉得有些尴尬，好像自己偷摸的心思猝不及防被他人公开抖落出来一样。他刚打算否认，肖战就开口了。“一博选了施密茨教授的课，想好好学，所以一直很努力。”

王一博也终于组织好了语言，“而且学校的活动我也没少参加啊，我不在的时候，可能你恰好也不在吧哈哈哈。”就这样圆了过去，大家又七嘴八舌叫他们“学霸”。

“来，今天是中秋节，我们一起喝一个，天涯共此时。”汪卓成站起来举杯，大家呼啦啦站起来，在水晶吊灯下举起玻璃杯，互道“中秋节快乐”，然后一饮而尽。晶亮的灯光被溶进杯子里，又喝进肚子里。

“战哥，我的衣服，你什么时候方便给我呀？”席散，大家都聚在火锅店门口等车。王一博走到肖战身边，用平常的语气和肖战说话。

“已经洗好了，明天给你吧，我这段时间太忙了，不好意思。”肖战愣了一瞬，脸上勾起标志性的淡淡的微笑。

“你都给他洗衣服了？你俩有情况？”“人间法拉利”刘海宽适时出场，但好像没能缓解这种暗流涌动的冰冻气氛，反而让气氛更加尴尬。

“能有什么情况。我和卓成上周喝醉了没带钥匙，在他们家睡了一晚，借了件换洗的衣服。”肖战瞥了刘海宽一眼，早已收拾好了那一丝讶异，答得很坦然。

“战哥，既然我们都要去教会，我能不能蹭你的车去？”王一博直视着肖战低垂的眼睛。

临近八点，佛州的夏天有了一丝要天黑的意思。隔壁手办店的彩灯招牌在黄昏里闪耀着，气体分子在灯管中被电离出一道道彩色的霓虹光，机械地通过字母灯管，不知疲倦地流动着。远处深蓝浅蓝的天光落在肖战的脸和柔软的鹅黄色T恤上。“好。”肖战轻声开口，向众人告别后带着王一博走向停车的空地。

“谢谢战哥。”王一博转身向众人一一道别。等肖战上了车，王一博也拉开副驾驶的门坐了上去。

  
车已经开上大路，肖战一言不发，王一博也不说话。已经亮起来的街灯飞速后退着，天空愈加暗下去。薄薄的云和层叠的晚霞像被画家不小心洒出来的颜料，在深蓝的幕布上慢慢晕染开来。

“空调温度可以吗？”肖战问。王一博随口“嗯”了一声，调整了一下安全带，将双臂枕在脑后。冷气呼呼地从几个风口吹出来，绕拂在脖颈和胸口。这让他想起那个警报四起的深夜，肖战来之前，他就是这样一个人坐在书桌前一边吹冷气一边对着电脑屏幕写作业。  
  
蓝牙音响里放着Daft Punk的Instant Crush，迷幻的声线在寂静的车内缓缓流动着，让肖战变得有些钝感，甚至开始放空。肖战想起，王一博说正在想Neheh和Djet的那天，他们中午开车回家的时候，电台也正好放到这首歌。  
  
“And we will never be alone again  
我们再也不会孤单  
Cause it doesn't happen everyday  
这不是每天都会遇到的  
Kinda counted on you being a friend  
曾经有点想要你成为一个朋友  
Can I give it up or give it away?  
可我现在能否放弃这个念头 重新定位？  
Now I thought about what I wanna say  
现在我思量着要说的话  
But I never really know where to go  
却不知从何说起  
So I changed myself to a friend  
所以我将自己束缚于一个朋友的身份  
Cause I know it unlocks like a door  
我知道你的心门已打开  
And we will never be alone again  
我们再也不会孤单”  
  
“很好听。你喜欢Daft Punk？”两个人已经静默了好久，王一博突然开口。  
  
“嗯……算是喜欢吧。”肖战微微侧头，看见王一博望向窗外的侧脸，明明灭灭的黄色街灯光在他锐利的下巴和干净的轮廓上如海水一般涨起又消退。音乐恰好走到了尾声。

“上次也是这首吧？”王一博想起了什么。

肖战无意识脱口而出：“哪次？”其实他记得的，但那一瞬间就下意识反问了。

“你……”王一博回过头来，那双幽深的眼眸望向他，看不清神色，只反射出两点星子般的光亮，似乎有话要说。  
  
肖战的手机却在此时响起来，他连上蓝牙音箱，接通。

“战战，还有多久到啊？”那头传来一个低沉的男声，背景有点嘈杂。  
肖战看了一眼操作屏幕上的时间，“快了，十分钟以内就能到。”王一博从嗓子里憋出一声咳嗽。  
“有朋友在？”  
“啊……是一个学弟，他正好也要参加中秋晚会，就一起过来了。”

“好，到了给我打电话，我来门口接你。晚会已经开始了，我先进去了。”低沉的男声继续说。肖战应了一声，挂了电话，踩下油门加了点速度。

“他叫你战战？”王一博语气平淡地开口，几乎听不出是个问句，尾音较轻，近乎自言自语。

tbc.

lofter ID: 灰云触手


	8. Chapter 8

（1）  
你曾经溺过水吗？幼年的时候。眼睛还是懵懂的，肺还是幼嫩的，就那样哧溜一声滑进水里，连挣扎都不会。亮晶晶的水面好像一层保鲜膜将你封印，光靠你无力的手臂无法突破那层膜的表面张力。手臂和初生的小树一起向上，水波也向上，你睁大发涩的眼睛，甚至可以看到影影绰绰扭曲的人群和灰黑的天空，和透明的水流一起涌到鼻子耳朵里。

他们看不见你呀。

你还来不及呼吸，这水流着实发苦又发酸，化为液态金属的火焰将鼻腔里仅存的一小管空气凝铸。你的眼睛早已流不出眼泪，涩得发痛，但视物清晰。

你张嘴想哭，想攫取更多空气，想嘶吼呼救，但更多的水流直接刺进喉管，如同沙砾在柔嫩的喉壁上磋磨。你没想到吞下水流和吞下火焰一样灼烧得你内里发痛；好像滚烫到极致以后产生冰凉的错觉，好像困在南极冰川却不停脱掉御寒的衣服来散热——这和溺水后的本能反应一样，加速了你的死亡进程。

本能并不是时时刻刻都为你的幸存保驾护航。比如顺流而下，比如飞蛾扑火。死亡倒是顺流而下一般轻松，你只需要把自己交给求生的本能，你所做的一切徒劳挣扎都是为了走向反面的死亡。多么有趣。

但你没空觉得有趣，你仍然在为了摆脱宿命而挣扎，想要逆着水流和重力，从沼泽回到云端。

是谁演绎着绝望的安蒂亚娜？她和情夫并肩站在瀑布前，想把身体扔进汹涌的水流之中。

“天啊！绝望笼罩着一切。上帝创造的世界的每一个毛孔里都散发出悲苦的呻吟。波浪翻滚着，呜咽着拍打岸，风在森林里悲鸣怒号。森林的树木全在暴风雨的鞭打之下低垂了头，刚一抬起头来又低垂下去了。忍受着可怕的折磨。那儿有一个悲惨的、罪该万死的生物，非常可怕，巨大无比——我们居住的世界容纳不下他。”安蒂亚娜悲切的声音隔着瀑布的轰鸣和水流，有些模糊失真。

你的胸腔沉闷得发痛，刀刃抵在喉口，想朝安蒂亚娜大喊——

（2）  
“战哥，肖战，肖战？”连续几声呼唤把他的意识从深层黝黑的水流里拔出来，但还连着根。肖战躺在船尾，一睁眼看到周围都是水，瞳孔猛烈收缩了一下，发出一声短促的惊叫。

但一切风平浪静，小船稳稳地栖息在湖中央，连午后的太阳都躲到了棉絮状的云层后面，只剩几缕微风吹拂在脸上。湖岸极不规则，湖边蓊郁的树林好像镶边的睫毛。

肖战直起身子，遮在脸上的帽子滑落下来，顺着滑进了水里，在反应过来之前就被水流带到了触手可及的范围之外。肖战剩下的意识还扎根在水里，他伸出手去——

一只有力的手握住了他的手腕，“小心！这样很危险，你怎么魂不守舍的？”王一博白皙的脸颊被阳光晒得有些发红，探寻关切的眼神望着他。那双眼睛里有湖水，望着它们的人可以测出自己天性的深浅。

在这样广大的一片水面上，唯一的扰动就是几只小船，还有越漂越远的帽子。“你坐好，我把船划过去捡帽子。”王一博松开肖战的手腕，操纵着船桨划破水面，向圆涡的方向驶去。

王一博伸出手去，但小船排开的圆涡总是将帽子推得更远。

“哎哎哎，你们小心啊，赶紧往旁边划一下啊，我这边要撞了！”纪李手忙脚乱地拼命划动船桨，堪堪避开了船尾，但侧舷还是撞了上来，原本就有些倾斜的小船顿时失去了平衡，有将两人掀翻的趋势。肖战一惊，赶紧伸手去拉王一博，结果两人齐齐跌进了湖里。

（3）  
“你不会划船就慢点可以吗？你搞什么啊。”上岸以后，纪李一脸担心又内疚地来找他们道歉。

王一博浑身湿透，水淋淋的衣服紧紧地贴在身上，显出瘦削的腰部线条，腹肌清晰。之前两个人相互扶持着游回岸边，肖战甚至能感受到他身上汩汩的体温，是独属于少年人的灼热。

“衣服披上，别感冒了。”他还在愣愣的，王一博已经拿来一件夹克，将他一把裹住，“要不，你去洗手间把里面那件脱掉。”

“什么？”肖战还没有找回沉在水里的意识。

“被水泡傻了？穿着湿衣服会着凉的。”王一博捋了一把滴水的头发。

肖战拢了拢身上的夹克，问他：“那你呢？”

“我？我没事的，一会儿就干了。”说完，王一博就去帮忙布置烧烤架了。

大家从汽车后备箱搬出烧烤架和木炭、汽油，整整齐齐地码到烧烤台旁边的凉亭里。透明的汽油浇到漆黑的炭上，一燎就升起了火焰。纸盘里盛了一层油、盐和胡椒粉，牛肉上烤架之前都在油里滚过一圈，晶亮亮的，很快就冒起孜然炭火味儿的炊烟。

偶尔噼啪炸响的小火星在黑色的木炭上点亮一个小小的太阳，瞬息又熄灭成灰尘，像微型烟花。

（3）  
“哎，还有一个小时，烟花就开始了，我们早点去占个视野好的位置吧！”奥兰多的灰姑娘城堡前，已经有很多人在等待烟花表演。大家曾经在上个假期驱车两个多小时来到这里——奥兰多的迪士尼世界。

“听说，来灰姑娘的城堡看一场烟花，是所有人的梦想。”广播里夸张的声调起伏，和城堡表面慢慢爬升的灯光一起将人们带入迪士尼的童话世界。1928年，米老鼠就开始活跃在人们的视野，伴随一代又一代孩子成长，直到当爷爷奶奶的年纪，还可以在这里做回小孩。

你的童年和父母的童年隔了廿年，与祖辈的青春更是两个世界。短短几十年天翻地覆，旧貌换新颜，代际之间的那条沟壑——所谓generation gap，也就格外明显。

你甚至无法想象祖辈童年贫瘠的生活：五六个兄弟姐妹，除了吃饱饭没有其他零嘴；《平凡的世界》里孙少平一家人的生活就是他们的生活。你惊讶地张大嘴，既同情又庆幸，如同听了一个故事。但你也要受别的苦。你们这一代青春的烦恼就是，父母太不了解孩子了。

美国人不一样。他们早早就过上了物质丰裕、精神富足的生活，他们看过的经典之作正是父母的童年回忆，就连那操蛋的高中岁月都惊人地相似——叛逆又愚蠢。啦啦队，篮球赛，橄榄球，约会，泡吧，吐槽父母。她的奶奶七十岁了还去跳伞，他的爷爷退休之后成了环游世界的网红。他们青春期的烦恼是，父母自以为他们太了解孩子了。

灰姑娘城堡蓝灰色的穹顶上流泻下来蓝色的灯光，汹涌横流，又是瀑布的轰鸣。那个你溺水的梦里，好像安蒂亚娜又站在瀑布面前，衣襟猎猎翻飞，发丝飞舞。

烟花开始了。所有的人都在投入地跟唱那一首首经典的主题曲，那些熟悉的电影形象几十年如一日地跳跃而来，灯光幻化成长发公主的城堡，又奔涌成火焰的洪流，还有艾莎女王的冰天雪地。

你艰难地抓拍着转瞬即逝的烟花，但总是不得法，你在烟花绽放到极致的那一刻按下快门，记录下的只是即将消亡的一瞬间，仅留下黑色的天幕和一条条白色的残烟。

水花和烟花倒是特别像，坠入大海或者坠入夜空以后就再也寻不见了。

“少年从不会抱怨自己如花似锦的青春，美丽的年华对他们来说是珍贵的，哪怕它带着各式各样的风暴。”那么，自己真的会成为他的风暴吗？还是只是一场过境的风暴而已呢？

王一博转头，轻声说：“据说，在灰姑娘城堡看过烟花的人，会一直幸福下去，happily ever after." 他的声音在Elsa的歌声和烟花爆鸣的声响里有些模糊。

肖战已经放下了相机，放弃了抓拍，专心致志地用眼睛记录下这场盛大的烟花。“哪有什么happily ever after，小孩子做梦，大人不说破而已。大都好物不坚牢，彩云易散琉璃脆。这烟花，美则美矣，但也寿命极短。”

王一博没有出声，只是定定地看着身边人的侧脸。明明灭灭的烟花和灯光时不时将肖战秀气的轮廓显现，按捺不住炫耀稀世珍宝一般，先将他展现给世人一瞬，就又将他藏入黑暗。

“烟花又不是只能看这一次，想看的时候就再来啊。”王一博说。

肖战没有再说话。

烟花表演恰好走到尾声，人群在昏黄的灯光下潮水般褪去，广播里那个戏剧化的声音又响起，说的还是“happily ever after”的美好谎言，孩子们头上戴着闪亮的米老鼠头饰，一脸满足。

这个时间点还来得及再去坐一趟过山车，虽然这实在有些疯狂。

（5）  
劳德代尔的植物展会规模很大，设计精巧的家居植物争奇斗艳，有无根的空气植物挂在渔网上当隔断帘,有的装在大铁勺里从头顶垂下来与灯光交相辉映，或者装在奇奇怪怪可可爱爱的盘腿打坐的禅修青蛙容器里，等待有缘人。

第二天展会收尾，老板们都在等待有缘人将展位上的陈设整体打包买走，还有几家在免费赠送泡在水桶里的鲜花。

王一博挤过去问百合花怎么卖，蓄着花白胡子的老板袖子一撸，大手一挥：免费送，自己拿。王一博挑了几支新鲜的百合，又拿了几株叶秀花美的水仙，老板还帮忙用薄得透光的牛皮油纸包好。

“那是什么？”王一博指向摆在角落的几盆不起眼的植物。绿色的枝叶中零星点缀着橙黄色、红色的小花，一团团一簇簇。

“哦，它有个名字叫‘sunset’，因为花的颜色像日落时分的晚霞。”

“那……卖吗？sunset。”

“那个不卖的，待会有人来全部拉走，外面这些鲜花你可以随便拿。”花白胡子老板朝他友善地微笑，一双蓝眼睛藏在深刻的皱纹里。

“好吧，谢谢你的花。”王一博有些遗憾，真诚道谢，捧着一束百合和水仙离开了。

(6)  
王一博敲响了你的门。大家一起开车去奥兰多旅行以后，你们就甚少联系，你开始以为他放弃了。你的车在回来的路上抛锚了，已经拖到修理厂维修，这几天去学校只能坐公交。

开门的那一刻，他有些紧张地将手里沾着水珠的花递给你，薄薄的牛皮油纸被他捏出轻微的声响。你还没开口拒绝，他就推门进来，和往常一样将鞋放好，径直把花放到客厅窗边的桌上。

“皮老头的实地考察旅行真的太良心了，没想到来美国以后蹦的第一场迪是教授带着去的，还免费。三天两夜，交通住宿全包，还给考试加分，原来这就是拥有‘别人家的教授’的感觉啊。”

“这个花，展会结束前免费送的，我怕养不活，所以带过来给你。”你还来不及开口，小朋友就连珠炮似的说完一串，又急又快，生怕你拒绝。

哦，原来这几天他参加实地考察旅行去了，但他没有像往常一样微信轰炸分享照片和见闻。

“战哥，还有十天就期中考试了，你给我划一下重点吧？”他抬起头看你，书桌上已经码好了笔记本和iPad，严阵以待。

你叹口气，身为助教，你没有理由拒绝。

你盯着玻璃杯里的水好久了。人真是脆弱的生物，明明在子宫里时可以在羊水里生存九个月，在斩断与母体的连接后就失去了与水共处的能力。你时常在睡梦中将自己蜷缩成待在子宫里的形态，抱紧自己的脚踝。可是有时会有一双干燥灼热的大手，缓缓将你展平，在你全身的肌肤上游走，紧紧地抱着你，将你点燃。

“战哥，战哥？”那只手正搭在你光裸的手臂上，肌肤相贴，你几乎忍不住颤抖了一下。

“怎么了？不舒服吗？”又是那种湖水一般的眼神。你好像不知不觉间已经溺水了，但你身体的警报机制没有及时提醒你，反而把你往湖中心推。

（7）  
那天在奥兰多的迪士尼乐园，你上过山车前，大家嘻嘻哈哈地说还没坐过第一排，排队的时候恰巧就把你分到了第一排。你其实有些发怵，但身边的人们将你推了上去；王一博怕黑，他选择坐在你的身边。

这个过山车前半段正着走，后半段倒着原路返回。你冲上云霄的时候被迫当了打头阵的冒险者，山洞里的一切景物都直往你眼睛里涌；返回的时候你被甩在最后，地心引力和你来了一场完全未知的恶作剧：你不知道下一个弯会在哪里，不知道何时会猛然跌落。

你在几段完全的黑暗中跟着惯性放飞，索性闭上眼睛开心地叫出来，慢慢攀升到最高点然后倒退着往下冲。半空中任由惯性抛甩的时候，你一直在心里默念: Embrace the unkown. 风呼呼地刮过眼角耳畔，高度落差带来一丝血液冲在头顶的失重感，肾上腺素让你心跳加速。有一点点危险又刺激，好像有点令人上瘾。

你曾经眼看着同龄人骑着自行车从青葱的山坡上往下冲，破开风的阻力，自行车也顺着斜坡的轻微起伏不停颤抖着，像一头会呼吸的猛兽载着他们向下俯冲。

你总是习惯掌控安排一切，但你突然发现，不完美的未知其实也很好。

你无暇转头，眼角余光勉强瞥到了身边人飞扬的发丝。他飞快地握了一下你的手，然后又松开。你听见他的声音混杂在呼啸的风声里：“我怕黑。”

退场的时候，园区里的灯都已经灭了一大半，行人寥寥。刚下过一场小雨，地面蒙着一层淡淡的灯光和潮气，深深浅浅的影子被抻长又搓圆。大家都很高兴，打打闹闹余兴未消，在小雨中坐末班过山车可是难得的体验。幸好，烟花表演的时候没有下雨，一切都刚刚好。

真的会有happily ever after吗？你没有说话，低头看着地上的灯光和影子。

tbc.  
\-----------------------  
*部分灵感来自乔治·桑的《安蒂亚娜》、梭罗的《瓦尔登湖》和Sex Education

lofter ID: 灰云触手


	9. Chapter 9

如果说午夜是城市光怪陆离的背面，是冰冷的机器喝进石油又吐出酒精的放纵，那么夜晚九点的公交车就是华美礼服下的暗疮，是混杂在摩天大楼之间瘸拐破败的村庄。

就像一身拘谨得体去参加晚宴的妇人，脖颈优雅地挺直，细白的珍珠粉掩着眼角的岁月纹，头发也盘得一丝不苟，那双手却青筋虬结、关节如树疤。由此你知道她不是养尊处优的贵妇，只是一位用青春血肉哺育家庭的操劳的母亲。她是因着丈夫或者子女的声名来到这里，一家人都扮得光鲜亮丽。

接近晚上九点，公交车已经在城郊沃尔玛旁的始发站停了将近20分钟，司机不见踪影，车内一片黑暗，昏黄的路灯光飘渺如尘烟。

沙丁鱼罐头似的公交车厢里挤满了大着舌头说话的黑人，吵吵嚷嚷，扎着两个发髻的小女孩尖声笑闹着躲在父母中间。几个人在座位底下的黑色大塑料袋里窸窸窣窣地翻找，旁边的人亮起手机的led灯照明，刺眼的白光时不时晃到坐在公交车后部的肖战，刺得他眼睛发痛。

肖战极少来城郊，坐公交也很少，这次汽车抛锚被拖走以后还趴在修理厂排队，让人忍不住抱怨他们的工作效率。他刚从沃尔玛买完菜，木色的塑料购物袋在座位旁散落一堆。他伸手整理，心里吐槽美国人对于塑料袋的浪费程度：几乎每一样商品都是单独装的，堆在客厅角落的袋子当垃圾袋都挥霍不完。

公交司机终于来了，公交车载着满车摇摇晃晃的人离开，像负重的骡子。驾驶座附近的一位黑人妇女扯起嗓门跟对面的老太太说话，带着明显的南方口音，夹杂着几句听不明白的土话。她头上包着一块分不清是蓝色还是灰色的旧头巾，笑得生动粗野，露出一口发黄的牙齿。

公交车俨然是一个小社会：白天，座位之间疏松而有礼貌，“谢谢” “Excuse me”轻言细语，人们耐心地等待残疾人的轮椅固定好，不急不躁。而到夜晚，潮水退去，车厢里挤满了下夜班归家的人们，攀谈的语气熟稔，似乎互相之间都认识。

夜幕将白日里散落在工厂车间、廉价折扣区、农场马厩的人们珍重地拾起，收拢到这辆公交车上。这里是他们不用花酒钱就可以攀谈消遣的营地——遇见谁都可以，七嘴八舌地聊聊当日的见闻，把满是尘灰疲惫的身躯交给这晃晃悠悠、冬暖夏凉的公交车厢；它的终点是家。

倘若一直按照往常的生活轨迹，便极少有机会看到他们，但他们无处不在。

肖战靠在座椅上望向窗外，想着自己的心事。他觉得窗外的景物非常陌生。他渴求一场雨，一个阴沉沉的、风暴席卷的雨天，这样他可以顺着窗玻璃上的水珠滑下去，荒废一天。

可是今夜晴朗干燥，让他不能如愿。就连玻璃杯上凝结的水雾，滴落在少年指尖的水珠，晃荡着冰块的酒杯——什么都没有。佛州的飓风季节，怎么还没来临？

那天，王一博坐在对面问你，你给我看手相的时候说的话，还算数吗？你一愣，想起来他说的是哪回事，头又埋下去，不算。

我都还没说是哪句话，你怎么就说不算？

我根本不会看手相，说了什么都算不得数。

肖战，你一定要这样吗？你明明知道——

我知道，所以呢？

你不想要一场席卷而过留下一地狼藉的暴风，就像每年九至十一月光顾佛州各海岸线的飓风，浓烈，致命，摧枯拉朽。你心无定性，早已习惯漂浮——加州，纽约州，佐治亚州，佛州，重庆，辗转。你有自信，在任何一个国家从零开始，你都可以好好活下去。

倒也没有“一个人就是一支队伍”的悲壮传奇，你只是一个遵循着生活轨迹奔波的普通人，和今夜公交车上遇见的人们没什么区别。你在哪里落脚，哪里的公寓就被你称为“家”。一年两年，十天半个月，在你看来也没什么区别。

或者，你以为你只是顺应了漂泊的轨迹，但这其实是你主动选择的结果？远方和征服，是人类戒不掉的瘾。你精神和肉体上的故乡被你好好收藏，脚下踏过冰川和月光。

爱其实可有可无，它让人百爪挠心、患得患失，为了一刻的欢愉宁愿飞蛾扑火。回忆每一刻都在折旧，尤其是在分开以后，像口香糖一样，越咀嚼越无味，最后被毫不吝惜地吐掉。

——可是，当下的欢愉和折磨，都是真实的。你还活着。你爱星空，可星空不会爱你，它只是兀自按照万有引力的指引运转着，在43次日落后依然升起。

你自嘲地笑了——这多么像你对待别人的方式。因果循环，报应不爽，不得不向宿命低头。

过了几站，一个身材魁梧的黑人男性从前门上车，大剌剌地敞开腿在肖战斜对面坐下，大着舌头说话，似乎在向谁呼喊什么。肖战本来以为他在讲电话，但仔细一看那人手上什么都没拿，只是斜靠在栏杆上支着腿大声自言自语，说得颠三倒四。他有些心惊，意识到这位老兄可能是嗑嗨了。

他小心地注意着那位黑人的动静。那人身旁放着一把黑色的直骨伞，而且手时不时摸向鼓囊囊的裤子口袋。在佛州持枪是合法的，肖战每次看见那个人摸向口袋就担心他掏出一把枪，在嗑完药神志不清的情况下开枪杀人。

肖战背上激起一层冷汗，不敢和斜对面的人对视，尽量收束目光。那人又往座位上靠了靠，环顾四周，视线似乎投向了肖战，开始上上下下打量他。

他一惊，手微微颤抖着解开手机锁屏，确认还有几站到家。可是谷歌地图上显示的距离越来越远，这给他当头一棒。

他坐反方向了，这不是回家的方向，而是出城的方向。

窗外的景物越来越荒凉，道路两旁都已经不是城市建筑，而是黑漆漆看不清的茂密植被，将公路紧紧包围。路上别说行人了，连经过的汽车都没有，只有这一辆载满出城之人的公交。

肖战赶紧拉绳，在下一站下了车，走到马路对面等回城的公交。从现在的地方回家，要坐一个半小时。而且时间已经九点多，天色黑下去，夜班公交一个小时才来一趟。附近连辆lyft都叫不到，十几分钟了只有一辆车从他面前飞驰而过扬长而去。他有些焦灼。

手机即将电尽而亡，剩下不到20%，恐怕撑不到回家。肖战心里涌上来潮水般的恐慌。来美国快六年了，他在这座城市的活动范围基本都是在繁华的downtown、学校周边、小区附近，出城也是走的高速，往大城市的方向走。

他从来没有在夜里坐上出城的公交，而且在一个从没到过的荒凉车站等不知道何时才会慢悠悠到来的公交车。

肖战焦灼地翻着手机，有些茫然地点开微信，想着找谁来接自己。王一博的对话框还在最上面。

那次，他在肖战家以划期中考试重点为由待了一天，把肖战的手机抢过去，把自己置顶，说是会有很多问题要问，要肖战及时回复。

一开始一切都很正常，如果忽略那束裹在薄牛皮油纸里沾着水珠的花的话，就是一个普通的两个人对坐在窗边学习的日子，天气也晴朗。可最后还是不欢而散。这一个多星期他们都没有任何联系，期中考试的压力也让他们无暇顾及其他。

王一博这次没有像往常一样，被自己委婉拒绝以后换个理由重来，一口一个“肖助教”“肖老师”“肖战哥哥”半开玩笑地再次接近。大概是被伤到了自尊，觉得不值得吧。毕竟各人都有各人的事情要忙，谁也不是不可或缺。

那个置顶的对话框，肖战也没有取消。万一，王一博真的有问题要问呢？万一……

肖战觉得自己真是恶劣透顶，又贪心得不像话。

手机显示的电量又掉了几格，正在向10%逼近。肖战觉得有些呼吸困难，指尖颤抖着点开王一博的对话框：“我现在在城外的一个公交站，等不到回城的车了，而且打不到lyft，我该怎么办啊？”

王一博立刻回复，“你在哪里？我过来接你。”肖战茫然地抬头望向四周，没有任何标志性建筑，连公交站牌上的标识都因为日晒雨淋而有些斑驳。

王一博等不到他回复，又发过来一条：发定位。

肖战将定位分享过去。王一博直接打来了电话，“我知道了，你在的地方离我们小区挺远的，我马上过来。你找个安全的地方待好，不要乱跑。”

挂了电话，肖战往公交站附近的邮件收发室走，躲在屋檐下，但仍然无处可去。他的心跳还没有平息，那种令他呼吸困难的焦灼仍然如影随形，甚至因为即将见到那个一周多未见的人而手足无措，指节发颤。

这时他才想起来王一博没车，他要怎么过来接自己？手机已经强撑了很久，在肖战绝望的目光里倒数30秒，气数已尽，自动关机。

现在他无法精确把握时间的流逝了，只能依靠本能和直觉，只能望着渐沉的暮色和道路两旁愈发厚重的植被。他好像被扔在旷野上的小动物，没有任何自保能力，周围的安静和黑暗里潜藏着危机，不知从哪里会突然窜出来窥伺已久的猛兽或者吐着信子的毒蛇。

不够明亮的路灯亮起一串，不够稳定地闪了几闪，驱散了一点点未知的黑暗带来的恐惧感。

不知等了多久，肖战觉得脚有些酸了，更加频繁地张望着道路的尽头。

“肖战——肖战！”王一博焦急的喊声从远处传来，肖战赶紧探出头去，朝王一博喊：“我在这里——”王一博听见喊声回过头来，轮廓在半明半暗的灯光下显得更加深邃。他加快速度跑过来，紧紧地抱住肖战，怀抱里带来一阵微风，结实的手臂勒得肖战发疼。

肖战也没有挣脱，也顺势抱住了王一博的脊背，下巴抵在对方的肩窝，感受着王一博身体的热度和还没有平息的呼吸。他太需要这一份安心的感觉了。

王一博在他耳边说话，“你手机怎么关机了？”

“啊……没电了，自动关的。”

“你知不知道我有多担心你？来的路上给你发微信不回，打电话关机，我生怕你出事……”语气有责备，有担忧，但更多是庆幸。

“对不起，还没来得及跟你说手机快没电，它就关机了……”

“你知不知道，到你定位的公交站没看见你的时候，我有多害怕？”

“对不起，我……给你添麻烦了。”肖战鼻头酸酸的，有些内疚。

“不要跟我说对不起。我不是这个意思。”王一博终于松开他，只是手指仍然紧紧地抓着肖战的手臂。

“在来找你的路上，我忘记了自己怕黑，忘记了自己怕鬼。”王一博认真地望进肖战的眼睛，目光灼灼，“我最怕的，是你出事。”

肖战感觉自己紧揪着的一颗心终于落到了实处。两个人站在十月底有些冰凉的晚风里，都只穿着短袖。他这时才发现王一博穿着平时在家穿的棉质黑T恤，大概是出门来不及换衣服。

他呆愣地望着王一博，不知道该说些什么。王一博不容置疑地牵过他的手腕，“上车，我们回家。”发动汽车之前，王一博侧身给肖战系好安全带，从后座扯过一件外套递给他，“夜里凉，穿上吧。”

肖战听话地用身边人的外套把自己裹紧。其实也没有那么冷，但是外套上的味道令人安心。“这是谁的车？”

王一博侧头看了他一眼，今晚他显得格外清冷，没有了平时一直缠着自己的那股子小坏，除了之前那一番不知道算不算剖白的话语和拥抱。“借的同学的车。他住我们对面小区。”

肖战突然想起来一个问题：“你有美国的驾照？”

“当然有，刚来就考了。不然我会无证驾驶？”

好的。肖战被堵了回去，悻悻然闭嘴，又用外套裹紧了自己，整张脸都缩在领口里。

“冷？”王一博注意到他的动作，手伸向空调。

“我不冷，温度刚好。”肖战赶紧出声阻止。他最怕热，又贪凉，佛州十月底的夜晚哪里会到需要开暖气的程度。

王一博收回手，只是淡淡地看了他一眼，就专心望向前方，加了一脚油门。

肖战没有再说话。他从来没有见过王一博的这一面。周围的朋友都说他高冷、话少，见过一两面的中国学生会的女孩子对他的酷念念不忘，但肖战从来没觉得王一博“冷”，相反觉得他对自己太亲近了，连带着让自己没有把旁人的评价放在心上，只觉得是大家和王一博不够熟才会有这样的印象。

那，他是否可以认为，自己对王一博来说，真的是有些特殊的呢？肖战脑子里一直转着这个问题，虽然答案呼之欲出，但还是有些不真实感。

直到车已经停到小区的停车位上，一抬眼周围都是熟悉的建筑和灯光，肖战才想起来自己没有道谢，赶紧对王一博说了一声“谢谢”。

王一博挑眉，上半身往他的方向凑过来，伸长手臂圈住肖战的身体，呈现一个合抱的姿势，脸越来越近。肖战感觉自己的心脏仿佛停跳了一瞬，又开始擂鼓般作响，他简直怀疑身边的人能听见他的心跳声，也许也能透过他薄薄的面皮将他所有的心机看透。

他用左手解开肖战身上的安全带，然后将手按在车窗上，保持这个姿势几秒，脸凑得很近，肖战几乎能感觉到他灼热的呼吸洒在自己脸上。

但王一博只是“咣”地一下打开副驾驶的车门，神情有些讥诮。“怎么，肖老师是把我当lyft司机了吗？”

肖战讪讪地捏紧拢在身上的外套，小声说：“没有，只是麻烦了你，总归是要道谢的。”王一博收回手臂，冷着脸直起身体。

他到底怎么惹到了王一博？肖战心里有些疑问，但又不敢开口问。他不知道自己是真的喜欢王一博，还是习惯性地攫取少年人的关注和爱意来填补自己的空虚。他也怕问了，不是他想要的答案，要受到审判和惩罚。

王一博下了车，让他跟着上楼。在这一刻，肖战感谢他的贴心，经历了这样一个惊心动魄的夜晚，他不想回那个冷清清的公寓独自消解。

他现在不想考虑那些费脑筋的事情，不想做任何决定，只想在王一博身边多待一刻，感受那一份安心。如果真的要面对风暴，那就先让他在风眼墙里苟且一会儿。

tbc.

lofter ID：灰云触手


	10. Chapter 10

肖战跟在王一博身后上了二楼，两人之间仍然是沉默的低气压。他脱了鞋，只穿着袜子踩在光洁的地板上，脚步轻轻。这里他很熟悉——是王一博和小林的公寓。但他有半个多月没有来过了，又有一点陌生感。

“坐吧。”王一博回了房间，好几分钟都没有出来。肖战就一个人窝在沙发上，望着雪白的天花板放空。

原本灯光明亮、空调温度适宜的客厅应该给人安全感，但肖战觉得有点空空荡荡的，又安静到让人产生幻觉。王一博的房间也静悄悄的，只从门缝里透出一丝灯光。

肖战起身关掉客厅的大灯。这样舒服多了，他似乎天生就更适应黑夜。窗外明亮的路灯隐约透过百叶窗，跑车引擎的轰鸣和笑闹声呼啸而过，就又恢复了寂静。两个人就这样在同一间公寓里，隔着一扇门，各自静坐，一个在明，一个在暗。

肖战在这种舒适的黑暗中闭上了眼睛，背对窗户靠在沙发上，双手抱膝。他听到开门声和脚步声，还有柔软的沙发布料摩擦的声响。王一博在他侧面的小沙发坐下来，轻声说：“为什么不开灯？”

肖战睁开眼睛，“这样舒服。”他看见白色的路灯光抚在王一博脸上，落下一道一道阴影，对面的人表情仍然淡淡的，但眼神专注。

王一博没有说话。肖战背对着窗户，只有一双眼睛在黑暗中流着一点光，看不清神色。半晌，王一博才开口，“今天怎么大晚上跑城外去了？”

“坐反公交了。”肖战小声回答。

“你来美国都快六年了，还坐反公交，傻不傻？”王一博声音淡淡的。

确实丢人。肖战庆幸王一博现在看不到他的脸色，咬了下嘴唇，“六年来第一次坐反。”

王一博冷笑了一声，“明天就期中考试了，肖战哥哥，我大晚上跑到那个鸟不拉屎的地方去接你，耽误我宝贵的复习时间，你怎么补偿我？”声调仍然清冷，就连往日或使坏或亲昵的“肖战哥哥”的称呼都被他强调出了一种讽刺的意味。

“那……你想要什么补偿？”  
“你装什么装。”  
又是沉默。

“肖战，你很聪明，我一直都知道，所以你不需要跟我装傻。”  
“说话。”  
蜷缩在黑暗里的人低下头去，仍然一言不发。

王一博被这种长久的沉默激得有些烦躁，饶是他耐心再好，也被这种回避和漠视刺痛了，更何况他原本就有些少年心性。他起身到肖战身边坐下，一把攥住了那人细瘦的手腕。肖战被这一下拉得失去平衡，短促惊叫一声才稳住身形。

“你平时不是很会说话吗？讲起题目说起道理一套一套的，怎么现在哑巴了？”  
“你不是什么都会吗？你不是什么都知道吗？”王一博一边逼问，无意识加重了手上的力气。一个进，一个退。

“……痛。”肖战发出抽气声，声音低低的，还有点委屈。他使了点力气想要挣脱钳制在他手腕上的那只手。

手腕突然被松开，但下一秒肖战整个人就被按着肩膀倒在沙发上，脊背陷入柔软的沙发里。现在，王一博终于可以借着窗外透进来的路灯光勉强看清那双眼睛了。惊慌，紧张，无措，茫然，还有一些复杂又一闪而过的情绪。

两个人在黑暗中呼吸相闻。他又闻到了肖战身上那股若有若无的甜香，这让他想起那个兵荒马乱的夜晚和荒唐梦境。王一博觉得自己是被蛊昏了头。

“你对每个人都那样笑吗，你是不是对每一个人都那么好？我对你来说到底算什么？”  
“你为什么让我来接你？还有找过别人吗？”王一博低声问。肖战甚至能感觉到他胸膛的震动。  
“没有……”肖战绝不轻易开口，开口一定是否认和疑问，没有给出任何实质性的答案。  
“为什么是我？”  
又是沉默。

鼻尖萦绕着那股熟悉的味道，王一博觉得心口发软，逼问的语气也放软了。“我和海宽哥聊过了。他说，来美国以后就没见你谈过恋爱，你说没有这个心思。只有刚来的时候约过几次会。”王一博身体前倾，目光认真。“你到底是不喜欢我，还是只是不想谈恋爱？”

“我……我没想过。”

“那你就看着我，好好想。”

肖战抬眼看他。一秒。两秒。三秒。那双眼睛里逐渐盈满泪水，像月光下波动的湖。王一博感觉自己的心如一只空杯，被不断汩汩注入沁凉的酒液，直至满溢，说可以了不用倒了，但调酒人还不停地往里注入，淅淅沥沥的酒沾湿了他满手满身，每一丝头发每一寸肌肤都被迫染上这醉人的味道。

“算了，不要今天告诉我答案。万一被拒绝了，很影响期中考试的心情的。”王一博低头苦笑了一下。“你不是问我想要什么补偿吗？我想好了。”

“……什么？”

“一次date。美国人不都这样吗？先约会试试，培养感情，不行就算了，我不会勉强你。”不知道是不是错觉，王一博的神情没有之前那么冰冷了，甚至流露出一丝迷惘和温柔。肖战点了点头。

“你有没有谈过恋爱？”  
“谈过。”  
“受过情伤所以不想再谈了？”

“为什么一定要受过情伤才能不想谈恋爱？这个桥段太滥俗了，这个世界上没有那么多为什么。”这是今晚肖战说的最长且唯一有意义的一句话。

“所以，你不是不喜欢我，只是还没想清楚要不要谈恋爱，我说对了吗？”王一博低声笑着，说话的声音也带上了一丝得逞的笑意。

肖战不知道该怎么回答。今晚他简直狼狈至极。

最后，王一博在他耳边落下一个轻轻的吻，然后松开了对他的钳制。

刚来美国时，肖战除了上课基本没有社交，更不用说约会了。刘海宽觉得他活得太沉闷，不能一直活在过去，就带着他去蹦迪泡吧。

肖战那段时间也着实醉生梦死地放纵了一阵子，也尝试着约了几次会。但是每当那些轮廓深刻又风趣体贴的男人想要进入他的安全距离的时候，他骨子里都会感到抗拒，每一次都不了了之。

几个月后，肖战决定结束这种生活，回到社交简单的正轨，好好上课，参加体育锻炼，参加兴趣社团，认真地交了几个朋友。他聪明，努力，样样都要做到最好。曾经失去的一切，他要在这里重建。

平静规律的生活渐渐修复肖战内心的缺口，他在充实的忙碌中将那段记忆埋在了深处。但偶尔夜深人静的时候也会拿出来剖析审视，想起当初的痛苦，又将自己的心切割得鲜血淋漓。

对爱的渴求和对人性的恐惧是深渊，他自己已经在深渊里腐烂了太久，哪怕外表看起来完好无损。

他杜绝了外界的所有试探，同时也杜绝了爱意的橄榄枝。但他仍然忍不住去捕捉那些蛛丝马迹，想要证明自己是值得被爱的。他可以在每一个潜在的恋爱对象面前恰到好处地释放魅力，只消一眼就能看出来对方是否接收到了自己的信号，又从哪一刻开始为自己着迷。

但他也不会做得太过头，当他察觉到想要捕捉的那一丝恋慕的时候就抽身离开，不给对方留下一丝幻想，从不开出许可，将人拒之门外。他也不会再管对方是否坠入他布下的情网，是否已经和他一同坠入那道黑暗的深渊。

他仿佛可以超脱出躯壳俯视自己陷在沼泽里的身体，轻蔑地说你根本不是高岭之花，你只是人人都可以踩一脚的烂泥。而另一个声音也格外冷静，说，没错，我就是烂泥，那因为爱慕我空洞的躯壳而自愿坠入深渊的人，岂不是更愚蠢？他既骄傲又自轻自贱，既处处留情又格外珍惜羽毛，不动声色地将夜色最温柔和最糜烂的一面展现给世人。

这本就是他与生俱来的天赋，突然被打通了这个关窍，唤醒了他黑鸦片一般令人上瘾的特质。他重复着这样的恶作剧，既轻佻又无辜，享受着摆布人心的感觉，这让他有一种阴暗的快感。It's a hit and run.

这样的自己，真的值得被王一博爱着吗？如果王一博知道自己是这样的人，还会爱他吗？

肖战脸色有些发白。他偷人心的事做得太多，但都不露痕迹不留把柄，谁也挑不出来错。

随着时间的流逝，他想起高中的经历的次数越来越少，只是偶尔午夜梦回。他心里明白，自己只是以那段经历为借口，自愿待在深渊里，拒绝所有人的拯救。有一部分的他被切割得面目全非又以激烈碰撞的方式重组，他选择欣然接受。

高中的他曾经多么意气风发呀——优秀，耀眼，表里如一的温柔，充满正义感，身边还有相依相伴的恋人。也许是树大招风，也许是莽撞少年不懂人情世故不懂转圜，也许，就只是运气不好。

他也曾经很多次问自己，为什么是我？换了别人来面对，会不会比我做得更好？但是没有预设的答案。就是他，不是别人。He's the chosen one. By random, or, by fate.

他仍然爱山川河流，爱路边流浪的猫狗，爱佛州秋季薄荷糖一样的空气。单向无望的爱最为长久，因为渴盼不会消磨爱意，只会让爱意滋长，如神迹之于信徒。而单向的恨意更甚，你甚至追寻不到它的源头——也可能是借口，它便噩梦一般如影随形。

他的的确确是攫取了别人的爱意去滋养自己空虚叫嚣着的内心，他一开始也是这样对待王一博的。肖战习惯了少年人的这一份特殊对待，也习惯了随手下蛊，在玩笑和半真半假中试探人心。只是他没想到自己也会动心。

他想要一个确定的答案，一个永远不会抛下自己的人，一个不管是寒冬还是夏夜都会抱紧自己的爱人。

可是当他想要的东西就在眼前的时候，他又退缩了。

肖战跌跌撞撞的进了家门，连客厅的灯都没有开，神游一般走进自己的房间，在床上坐下，平复纷乱的心绪。

公寓里的24小时中央空调永远保持着最佳的状态等他回来，像个忠实的老友。他在黑暗中一动不动地坐了很久，直到感觉冷气吹得他脚尖发冷，想缩进被子里，才发现他又把王一博的衣服穿了回来，就像那次醉酒一样。

肖战把外套脱下来搭在椅背上，用被子把自己裹紧。暖意渐渐回到身体，但他的手指仍然颤抖着，无法平息。

他又将椅背上的外套扯过来铺在枕头上，埋在里面深吸几口气。颤抖的双手摸索着打开床板下的暗格，取出很久没有用过的小玩具。

在空荡无人的公寓里，他没必要压抑自己发出的声音。有些冰凉的手抚弄着身前胀痛的一根，小玩具精准地戳在体内的敏感点上震动，让他几乎直不起腰，只能软软地跪趴在床上喘气。他埋首在那件外套里喘息，贪婪地捕捉着那令他心安又令他情动的气息，感觉滚烫的身体将要化为一滩水。

tbc.

lofter. Inner ID：灰云触手


	11. Chapter 11

即使前一天晚上辗转反侧，王一博还是一大清早就起了床，揉着头发为下午的期中考试做准备，临时抱佛脚。公寓的门被敲响，小林去开了门。

王一博没有去多注意门外的动静，有些焦虑地复习着。下午的考试是施密茨教授的那门课，虽然他已经很努力地将讲义过了三遍，在office hour找施密茨教授补课了两次，之前也让肖战给划过重点，但心里还是有些茫然。

小林这时走过来拍响了王一博的房门，小声说：“一博，好像是你上次说的那对传教的老夫妻，来找你的！”王一博懊恼地拍拍脑门，伊莲娜和高尔顿什么时候来不行，非得在时间宝贵的考试周来，还是在即将考试的上午。

王一博随便抓了抓头发，开门出去。伊莲娜和高尔顿见了他，脸上又浮现出那友善热情的笑容。“嗨，早上好啊，Yibo。”

伊莲娜早已准备好了那本中文的圣经小册子，说今天讲人与地球的关系，以及为何背离上帝的人类会过得自私贪婪、战乱不断；只有真心忏悔、皈依上帝的人才能得到真正的宁静，得到友爱和平。

这点王一博倒是认同，人类因为贪婪和野心发动了战争，在和平与扩张之间如同钟摆一般不定，在冥冥之中的历史周期律里轮回。

伊莲娜和高尔顿惊讶地挑眉，额头上的皱纹都生动地堆起来，赞赏他的见解。但王一博并不是相信宿命的人，他的判断来自于规律，来自于可以证实的东西。

惦记着下午的期中考试，王一博也没和他们聊太多就如实告知这一事实。那对友善的老夫妻也很善解人意，结束了之前关于人类命运的宏大话题，伊莲娜问他是不是遇到了爱情的指示。

“什么？”王一博愣住了，不知如何回答。他结结巴巴，想要否认，但内心又觉得伊莲娜可能说的是正确的。

伊莲娜了然地一笑，伸出温暖的手握住王一博的手，将那本小册子翻开，指了一段话让他读。

“求你将我放在心上如印记，带在你臂上如戳记；因为爱情如死之坚强，嫉恨如阴间之残忍。所发的电光，是火焰的电光，是耶和华的烈焰。”

王一博坐在教室里放空头脑，等待着十分钟之后的考试。上午伊莲娜和高尔顿夫妻的话又在脑海里浮现，伊莲娜问他是不是遇到了爱情的指示。他们是怎么看出来的？难道真的有神谕？王一博甩甩头，将这个有些荒谬的想法抛出去。

更神奇的是，伊莲娜和高尔顿每次出现的时机。他们似乎是来指引他的，也是来审判他的不洁的。

但是王一博乐于当一个愚钝的罪人。他的全部心思都被肖战夺走，努力揣摩着对方的想法。

教室里出现了窃窃私语声，有沸腾起来的迹象。王一博望向门口，竟然看到了手里拿着一沓试卷的肖战。这位开学以来从来没有在教室出现过的神秘助教，在期中考试这天正式登场，引起了骚动。

他的确太漂亮了。正式的白衬衫和黑西裤，领口扎得一丝不苟，藏青黑的袜子紧紧地包裹住细瘦的脚踝和小腿，显得挺拔又禁欲。

王一博和其他人一样上上下下打量他，挑衅又轻视地环顾四周蠢蠢欲动的竞争对手们。既是考场上的对手，也是情场上的。

昨晚发生的事情是他和这位助教的独家回忆，没有任何其他人见证和染指。他知道这位此时神情严肃、穿着得体的助教是怎样在昏暗的路灯下抱紧他的脊背，怎样被他压在身下咬着嘴唇竭力忍住眼泪，又是怎样惊惶地被迫默认自己没有不喜欢他。

还有那个独一无二的，落在肖战耳侧的吻。一个只属于他们的戳记。

“求你将我放在心上如印记，带在你臂上如戳记；因为爱情如死之坚强，嫉恨如阴间之残忍。所发的电光，是火焰的电光，是耶和华的烈焰。”

我们希望神常常挂念我们，爱我们。印记和戳记就好比是给我们盖上了神的印章，让我们只属于神，单单属于神，不属于其他任何人。

王一博伸了个懒腰，大胆地直视着肖战。

他早已一骑绝尘。

试卷下发完毕，肖战走到最后一排坐下，全程都没有看王一博。王一博也收敛心神，开始专心答题。

不到半个小时，教室里又小心翼翼地骚动起来，压抑的交头接耳不断。王一博有些惊诧地抬头环顾，回头去看最后一排。没有人。肖战不知道什么时候已经走了，施密茨教授也不在。

施密茨教授只在考试开始之前出现了几分钟，留下一句“有事”就匆匆离去。而肖战期中考试之前的课都和施密茨教授的课冲突，期中考试之后才能每节课跟班上课。

现在的考场，处于无人管束的状态。

王一博微皱着眉头低下头去继续答题。可教室里的声响已经越来越让人无法忽视，原本端正地分割在各自座位上的人群松动起来，像锅炉上逐渐沸腾的水。有光明正大翻笔记本的，有拿出手机敲字的，有前后两排窃窃私语的，还有胆子大的直接开口一问一答，笔记本从同学们的头顶飞过，从大教室的左边飞到右边，中间还隔着走廊。

去卫生间的人也从零星一两个变得逛街似的成群结队，来来回回，感觉不像是考场，倒是比课间休息的时候还要喧闹。

王一博心中不忿。这场考试，已毫无公平性可言。他刚打算出声制止，前排一位卷发的白人女生就开口了，“Could you guys just be quiet? It's midterm!”

教室里安静了一会儿，但没过多久就开始冒出声音，只是比先前收敛了一点。王一博叹了口气，将试卷翻了个面，继续唰唰地做题。题目没有他想象得难，可能也是因为准备充分，除了有两个大题有些似是而非，其他的都完成得很顺利。

前一次课堂测验，平均分才52分。拿了64分的王一博原本还在失落，听见肖战说平均分还没及格的时候，内心顿时好受了一些。

大教室起码可以坐八十人，但每次上课，来的人连前排都坐不满，寥寥几个，放眼望去不到二十个人。而一到考试，许多平时从没见过的新鲜面孔都会冒出来，把教室乌压压地挤满。不知道施密茨教授见到这副景象，心里会怎么想？

同学们陆续交卷，教室里很快就只剩下之前发声的那位卷发女生、王一博还有后排的几个人。施密茨教授此时走进来，端坐在讲台前等待考试结束。

王一博写完交卷，时间刚好。施密茨教授还微笑着问他考试难度如何，他点点头说还行。之前在办公室答疑解惑打的几次交道和全勤的刷脸，让施密茨教授对王一博印象不错。

第一次上课的时候，施密茨教授说，对知识真理的热爱，对美的追求，应该是Djet。王一博犹豫了一下，还是没能当场告诉教授，在这场考试里，大家辜负了他的信任。

王一博在书桌前思来想去，还是觉得应该把这件事告诉肖战。他拨通了肖战的电话，电话那头的声音有些疲惫。

“你怎么了？”王一博问。肖战在电话那头打了个哈欠，说：“没什么，昨晚没睡好，今天又要上课又要做实验，待会儿还要给你们改卷子......”说到这里，两个人都沉默了。昨晚没睡好，意味着什么呢？

但现在不是探究肖战的秘密的最佳时机，王一博有更紧迫的事情要说。“我有个事情要告诉你，今天的期中考试，发生了大规模的作弊......”

听完王一博的话，肖战的声音也没有了那一丝疲惫的慵懒，提高了音调。“这事很重要，谢谢你告诉我。我现在马上联系施密茨教授，会将你的身份保密的。之后再联系啊。”说完就挂了电话。

王一博倒在床上，心想，会有多少人恨我呢。但靠抄袭就能拿到努力学习才能得来的分数，本就对认真考试的人不公平。

第二天晚上十点多，肖战打来了电话。“除了你之外，昨天还有一个女生直接给施密茨教授发邮件反映了。但是情况有点复杂，我现在马上回家，待会当面跟你说吧。”

王一博刚洗完澡，一边擦着湿发，一边思考，到底是什么样的复杂情况需要当面说。他本以为这事很简单：调取监控，查出作弊的人，取消成绩或者给处分。难道是涉及的人数太多了，学院不好处理？

肖战进门的时候，王一博头发微湿，浑身上下还带着热热的水汽，熟悉的少年的清新味道扑面而来。肖战感觉自己的脸颊有点发热，抿了抿嘴唇，走到客厅窗边的桌旁坐下。“施密茨教授已经把这件事上报给学院的考试管理委员会了。但是，那场考试的时候，监控并没有打开。所以，没有拍到作弊的人。”

王一博在他对面坐下，捋了捋头发，“也就是说，现在没法确定哪些人作弊了。”

“没错。唯一的办法就是，你和那位女生站出来实名指认，需要写一份书面文件交到学院，还要和院长面谈。”肖战屈起手指，无意识地轻轻敲击着桌面。

王一博皱起眉头，实名指认？这不就相当于明着把自己放到全班同学的对立面？

肖战叹了口气，揉了揉眉心。“我知道。可是没有监控，唯一站出来的只有你们两个......但是，我不想给你带来麻烦。你知道的，实名指认会让所有人的恨意对准同一个靶子，那就是你。”

“我也问过，能不能对学院实名，对外匿名，他们说就是这样操作的，但是，只要留下纸质文件，总会被有心人翻出来的。”

王一博摇头。“而且，我并不能确认所有作弊的人。如果指认有漏，那也会造成不公平。”

两人陷入了沉默，都在思索应该如何破局。本该开启的监控没有打开，那一场狂欢现场般的考试没有被记录下来，只能在所有人或刻意或无奈的沉默中溜走，让人找不到头绪。

“而且，施密茨教授告诉我，学院也在考虑追究我的责任。”肖战有些疲惫地撑住头。

王一博心头震惊，再也坐不住。“什么？！他们怎么可以这样做？这件事情明明跟你一点关系也没有！”

“就是因为和我没有关系。我是助教，本来应该在考试的时候履行监考的职责，可是我不在。”肖战抬起头看他，神情委屈又无奈。

“你的课程和考试冲突了，一直以来都是这样，施密茨教授也知道的啊？”王一博感觉难以置信，想冲出门去质问学院考试管理委员会的人，到底是什么样的冷酷心肠。

“助教每次请假都要履行请假手续，我的情况特殊，施密茨教授早就允许我不用报备。之前没出事就没有问题，可是这次考试出了这么大的纰漏......”肖战的声音越来越低，疲惫又苦涩。

王一博下定了决心。“我不会站出来指控任何人的。如果只有那位女生一个人的证词，不能证明任何问题，也不能说明有人作弊。考试管理委员会的人也不能因此怪到你头上。”

肖战无意识地咬着食指关节，“他们会同意吗......这样好像没什么用。”

王一博情绪激动起来，手掌往桌上一拍，“我难道连沉默的权利都没有了吗？什么实名指认，他们就不怕我们认错同学，冤枉好人吗？这也太轻率了吧！”面前的木桌随着他的动作颤抖着。

肖战又叹了口气，蜷缩在椅子上，望着身边的落地灯发呆。

事情发展到这个地步，他们两个人好像明明什么都没做错，只是按照日常的轨迹做了自己该做的事，但都被卷进了风暴中心。

tbc.

lofter . inner ID: 灰云触手


	12. Chapter 12

头三天，王一博一直在等肖战联系他，告诉他事情的进展，但是肖战没有传来任何消息。他每晚对着微信对话框犹豫，打了几行字又删除，怕给肖战带来压力。犹豫良久，在第三天晚上还是打了个电话过去。

“事情进展怎么样啊？为什么到现在学院都没有联系我？”

“我还没有向学院透露你的身份，说你之前举报的时候要求身份保密，我尊重你的隐私。所有的意见由我转达。”

“你疯了？干嘛把事情都揽到自己身上？我自己可以跟学院去交涉，表明我的意见。”

“你先别急，施密茨教授和Ms Sharp都会帮我的，他们会向学院说明情况。还有何师兄也……”

“肖战。”王一博终于忍不住打断了电话那头的声音，“你宁愿找那个何师兄都不相信我可以和你一起解决吗？我不是小孩子了，不需要躲在你后面。”

“不是的……你卷进来只会更加麻烦，能匿名就先匿名吧。”

“我明天就去向学院说明情况，说我拒绝指认。还有另外一个女生呢？她是什么态度？”

“那个女生还没有给回复。”肖战也激动起来，“我一直不透露你的身份就是想尽快解决这件事，你明明可以置身事外的，万一学院直接向你施压，这事就不好办了！”

“我怎么置身事外？就是我躲在你后面，对事情进展一无所知的置身事外？”王一博语气冷了下来。

“这是最好的办法。你一定要两个人都焦头烂额吗？你还在考试周，安心复习就好，我会解决这事的。”说完，肖战就挂了电话。然后发过来一条微信：“好好考试，等你考完了再跟你详细说。你要是敢自己和学院联系，那你以后不必联系我了。”

王一博气得把手机摔在床上。他知道肖战干得出来这事。那个人看着温温柔柔的，骨子里对别人狠，对自己更狠。

他思来想去，给另外一个检举的女生发了封邮件。虽然肖战没有透露她的身份，但猜到是谁并不难。

“明天晚上有一年一度的草坪音乐节‘咆哮之夜’，要不要去放松放松？”考试周终于结束，小林欢快地拍拍王一博的肩，整个人睡眼惺忪，胡子拉碴。

之前，小林已经提前跟王一博说了，他考试周彻夜不归，要泡在24小时开放的西图书馆通宵苦读。平时不努力，考试徒伤悲。现在小林终于结束了考试周的苦修，又好好睡了一天，可以开始放纵了。

王一博摆摆手，兴趣缺缺。他这一周过得浑浑噩噩，除了要应对高强度的期中考试，作弊案那块大石头一直压在心底，那股担忧挥之不去。

仔细思考下来，他确认自己只要选择沉默，就不会有任何麻烦，等待学院做出决定就行。可是肖战呢？他真的会因为失职被学院追责吗？

考试周结束，他终于下定决心，给肖战发了一条微信：在吗？

刚发过去他就后悔得想咬掉自己的舌头，简直没有比这更蹩脚的开场白了。可是撤回又显得太过刻意。进退两难间，肖战直接打了个电话过来。

“明天晚上的草坪音乐节，一起去吗？”肖战的声音有些模糊，似乎正在路上走。

“什么？”王一博一愣，还以为自己听错了。

肖战又重复了一遍，“明天晚上，学校北区的‘咆哮之夜’啊，要去的话赶紧抢票，学生票半价呢。”

王一博停顿了几秒才答，“好。”他本来想问那件事的进展，但是不明白为什么肖战绝口不提。

“下周，学院就会做出最终的处理决定了。”肖战的声音低低的，在十一月初微凉的晚风里显得更加模糊。“我也不知道会怎么样。”

王一博感觉自己的心脏也被攥紧，不知道该说什么话去安慰他。

“所以，让我最后狂欢一次吧。今朝有酒今朝醉，明天晚上，我想把那些全都甩开。”肖战的声音竟然有些哽咽，他在电话那头吸了吸鼻子。

“......你信我，不会有事的，你别哭啊。我和你一起去。”王一博有些慌了。

“你傻吗？我没哭。风吹过来的杂音而已。”肖战的声音已经有了明显的鼻音。

王一博刚想问他，今晚要我过来陪你一会儿吗？还没来得及开口，肖战就低低地说了一声“挂了”，然后电话那头只传来忙音。

王一博握着手机，坐在桌前发呆。

台灯的暖光将他有些迷茫的脸映在窗玻璃上，王一博才发觉，应该好好打理自己，刮刮胡子了。经过考试周和辗转忧思的摧残，他现在的样子，比连续一周通宵夜读的小林也强不了多少。

“快下来，还臭美什么呢，咆哮之夜马上就开始了，我们早点去占个好位置。”肖战的声音透过手机传过来，显得很轻快。楼下传来汽车喇叭的催促声，王一博把手机夹在肩头，一边应着一边手忙脚乱地穿鞋。

他坐进副驾驶，看见肖战穿了件很酷的黑色牛仔外套还有黑色工装裤，对他挑眉。仔细看脸色有些憔悴，好像短短几天就消瘦了一圈，但还是神采飞扬。王一博看着外套上张开血盆大口的老虎和拼接线，感到很新奇。这不是典型的“肖战风格”，倒是更接近自己平时的穿衣风格。

“怎么穿这么酷？”王一博脸上露出笑容，又打量了肖战两眼。今天他也恰好穿了黑衣黑裤加上耳钉项链，倒是相配得很。这大概算是两个人第一次正式约会？不过这是王一博自己臆想的，还没有得到肖战的盖章。

“这可是咆哮之夜，Ty Dolla $ign也会来，他可是嘻哈歌手，当然要穿酷一点了，不然怎么融入现场的气氛啊。”肖战也弯起嘴角，朝他竖起大拇指：“很帅嘛小朋友，平时很少见你戴项链和耳钉呢。”

“我也要融入咆哮之夜的气氛啊。还有，别叫我小朋友。”王一博挑眉，给自己系上安全带，“走吧。”

他们本来以为提前一个小时到算早了，结果刚到停车场就发现挤满了人，竟然好像是一直排队到这里的。肖战站在队尾等待，王一博到前面去确认。

他跟着长长的人群绕过了三栋教学楼，又拐了两个弯，才走到草坪音乐节的入场口。他掏出手机给肖战录了一段视频：“你看看，估计我们是挤不进去了。你不知道这个队伍有多长......”

“哎，一博，一博！”队伍中段的小林朝王一博的挥手，身边还有几个不认识的美国男生女生。“你怎么也在这？我昨天问你要不要来，你理都不理我，今天怎么还是来了？”小林朝王一博周围张望了一下，“一个人来的？”

王一博回头看见小林，朝队伍走过去，“不是。和战哥一起来的。”不知道为什么说出这个事实让他有点难以启齿。

果然，小林捶了他一拳，“我约你来，你理都不理我，战哥一约你就答应了，你什么意思啊？”他环顾四周寻找肖战的影子，“你们排到哪了？要不要把战哥带过来排这里？”

王一博沉吟了一下，还是拒绝了。“没事，我们也不是很靠后，谢谢你。”

等他回到肖战所在的位置时，队伍后面又接上了看不见尽头的长龙，“不是很靠后”倒也不算是假话。他苦笑一声，耸耸肩：“还有得排呢，我在前面遇见小林了。”肖战“哦”了一声，也没有多问，只是悄悄地捏了捏王一博的衣角。

“嗯？”王一博侧脸去看他。

“排就排吧，没关系。我也不希望有认识的人在场。”肖战忍着笑意，在喧闹的人群里凑到王一博耳边说话。

“嗯。”王一博表情不变，但是耳根悄悄爬上一抹红。他伸出手，将肖战的整个手都包在掌心里。真是秀气小巧的手啊，和他的长相一样漂亮。盖章了，王一博心想。

经过漫长的等待和腾挪，他们终于打完卡挤进了草坪音乐节的现场。这一片草场也是学校的产业，中间已经搭好了露天的舞台架子，层叠的人群挤在周围。肖战回头望去，发现身后仍然是黑压压的人群，后方的斜坡正好形成了一个天然的斜角看台。

紫色的电流如带着金属光泽的蛇一般爬上舞台，白色的聚光灯从四面八方投射汇聚在Ty Dolla $ign身上。他戴着墨镜，一头脏辫，大金链子在宽松的黑T上叠戴了三四条，食指指天，在夜幕中从升降台缓缓升上舞台一侧。

还没打招呼就先开唱热场，现场的气氛逐渐沸腾起来。人群尖叫着喊他的名字，节奏感强烈的嘻哈音乐调动了每个人的感官，低音鼓点沉沉地敲击在耳膜，震得胸膛和头骨都在共振，头皮也发麻。

这片沸腾的草坪上空飘起了阵阵呛人的烟雾，在夜空中交织腾转。在Ty Dolla $ign唱起《Wavy》的时候，所有人都把手臂搭在身边人的肩膀上，不管是爱人朋友还是陌生人。人群就随着Ty Dolla $ign挥舞的手臂和错落的beat变成了舞动的波浪。

不需要你会唱，甚至不需要你听过，只要你站在那里，闪耀的灯光和震耳欲聋的鼓点就会让你沉浸在这种半疯狂的状态中，什么都不用想，也不用顾及形象。

更何况大多数人都在跟着唱。这和旋律优美的芭乐不一样，不是令人身心沉醉的天人合一的美感，而是一种集体的发泄和放肆。你可以竖起中指朝天空吼出那拽到欠揍的歌词，喊一句"I'm so wavy"，也可以混在人群中跟唱，想象你也是酷酷的嘻哈巨星。不必压抑自我，不用欲说还休。不得不说，美国人在放纵天性上很有一套。

一曲终，人群还沉浸在兴奋中，准备向下一个感官的高峰进发。肖战捋了捋凌乱的头发，这一通闹让他起了热意，脸颊微红，额上泛起了晶莹的汗水。他凑到王一博耳边说话。“你知道这些烟雾是什么吗？”

“什么？”周围实在太嘈杂，王一博听不见肖战的声音 。

“我说，你知道这些呛人的烟雾是什么吗？”肖战提高了音量。

“不知道，那是什么？味道也太冲了吧。”王一博也大声说话。

“是大麻。”肖战凑得更近了，“是不是很疯狂？”

王一博震惊得瞪大眼睛。虽然持有大麻在佛州是合法的，但在音乐节上集体的放纵和疯狂实在是令人难以置信。

“你别这么看着我，我可没试过。”肖战朝他一笑，眼睛里闪烁着蓝色的舞台灯光。“现在这首是《Pineapple》哎，喜欢吗？虽然此‘菠萝’非彼菠萝。”

“喜欢啊。”王一博并没有看台上。他看着肖战的眼睛。

台上的Ty Dolla $ign慵懒肆意，单手摘下墨镜往后一抛。歌词极其露骨，“菠萝味道，菠萝汽水……我开着法拉利降临，或许我会带走你，然后肆意弯折你的身体……从你走路的方式，我知道你床技了得，或许我会现在出击，就在停车场里……”

他忽然很想尝一下菠萝的味道。

tbc.

lofter. inner ID：灰云触手


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🥀伪病娇战.   
> BGM: Acquainted- The Weeknd

“这是……捕蝇草？”肖战一进门就看见了摆在客厅窗边木桌上的花盆。他走过去凑近，“哪里来的捕蝇草？这还是我第一次见活的。”

“皮老头上课的时候发的，让我们写植物成长日记。”王一博把包甩到沙发上，到厨房接了杯自来水，倒进花盆下盛水的盘子里。

那天，皮老头穿了一件粉蓝的短袖，笑容满面地坐在讲台边，颇有深意地环视四周。“实地考察旅行结束了，我们要开启一项新的任务了。大家每人挑选一个1-23的号码。”

王一博选了自己的幸运数字16。

所有人选完以后，皮老头从桌子底下搬上来一个木盒，里面摆满了各种盆栽。“我们的新任务就是——Baby Plant Journal。每个人按照号码顺序上去挑选一盆，选中的就是你的了，把它养活，期中期末交两次植物成长日记。”皮老头大手一挥，简单粗暴。

底下传来一阵哀嚎。大家原本以为是演讲、发言之类的任务，都畏畏缩缩选了靠后的号码，逼得后排的同学只能选数字小的。结果皮老头来这么一出，摆了大家一道。

后排那位恋爱脑金发男生倒是问了一个重要的正经问题：“如果把植物养死了，是不是会挂科？”皮老头摊摊手，狡黠一笑：“没错。”会意的笑声和担忧的哀嚎四起。

就这样，在长势良好、鲜妍舒展的盆栽几乎全被挑走之后，王一博千挑万选，犯了难，最终选了一盆小小的捕蝇草。连草带盆只有王一博的拳头大，放在角落毫不起眼。但幼嫩的捕虫夹让王一博想到了幼狮的爪子，虽然毫无威胁但已经初露锋利之态。

“你还挺有想象力的，确实有点像幼狮的爪子。不过，你知道捕蝇草的英文名是什么吗？”肖战伸手摸了摸柔嫩的捕虫夹和顶端紧闭的花苞，“是Venus Flytrap。”

“我知道，不过为什么是Venus？”王一博趿拉着拖鞋倒了两杯水，靠在窗边，伸手递一杯给肖战。

肖战没有去接杯子，一瞬不瞬地望进他的眼睛，手指在王一博的手腕内侧来回摩挲，“因为捕蝇草叶片边缘的刺毛像维纳斯的睫毛一般。Venus Flytrap的意思是，‘维纳斯的捕虫陷阱’。”

腕骨轻如睫羽的痒意让王一博险些拿不稳杯子，好像维纳斯正俯身用睫毛亲吻他的手腕。肖战在水杯即将跌落的前一秒接了过去，不动声色地收回了悄悄作乱的手指。“正好，你不是怕小虫嘛，它会帮你吃掉的。”

“……是吗？这么长时间也没见过它吃小虫。”王一博稳了稳心神，将剩下的半杯水一饮而尽。

肖战侧对着他坐到桌子上，双手撑在身后，“室内一直封闭，24小时中央空调，从来不开窗，哪里会有小飞虫。”

“那不是正好？我讨厌飞虫。”

“可是这样养，捕蝇草不就没食物了吗？人家可是食虫植物啊。”肖战的声音竟然透出一点委屈来，尾音轻轻的，像羽毛。

王一博也迷惑了，“那……一般都是怎么养的？”皮老头说了，“make it sit in the water”。他只是尊师嘱放了个装水的盘子，每日加水，把花盆放在阴凉处面向阳光，别的倒没有很深入地了解。

肖战挑了挑眉，“我在油管上看见有人捉了小虫子喂。”

“什么？！”王一博震惊了一下子，面露难色，开始考虑要不要偶尔关掉空调，开窗通风了。

肖战眼角含笑，拖长了声调，“如果养死了——你是会挂科的吧。”

“差不多吧。这么严重？捕蝇草不吃小虫子就会死？”

“当然……不会。”眼看着王一博的脸色变化，肖战开心地笑出了声。“又骗到你了，傻不傻呀。捕蝇草是植物，只要有土有水有阳光就不会死，小虫子只是加餐，你有没有常识啊。”

王一博有些无语地放下空玻璃杯，走近几步，俯身撑桌，将坐在桌上的人虚虚钳制在双臂之间的距离，肖战也下意识一直退到后背快要贴上桌面。

“又？你还有什么时候骗过我啊？”这次倒轮到肖战语塞了，他愣了一瞬，眯起眼睛笑：“没有骗过你，我随便说的。”肖战长腿伸展，从王一博双臂之间钻了出去，端起水杯喝了一口，湿润的水渍落在唇角，他伸出嫣红的舌尖舔了舔。

王一博感到有些口干舌燥，喉结滚动了一下，想要凑得更近一点。肖战咬了咬嘴唇，目光带着水意，欲言又止。

王一博感觉自己的心跳失去了往日平稳的节奏，变得又沉又快，一颗心似乎要从喉咙里跳出来。他缓缓凑过去，想要与眼前人漂亮的唇角缠绵厮磨，想舔舐那微笑时格外生动的唇下痣。之前在车上，他就一直想这么做了。

公寓的门被猛地推开，又弹到墙壁上“咣当”一声响。

小林风风火火地提着便利袋进门来，看见慌乱间堪堪拉开距离的两人，顿时愣住了。他讪讪地举起手里的袋子，颤抖着声音问：“一、一博，战......哥，要喝可乐吗？”说完他又觉得自己太蠢，尴尬地立在原地。

肖战脸上浮现一层淡淡的红晕，故作镇定地走到沙发旁拿起自己的包，对屋子里还站着的两个人说：“我，我先走了。”然后推开还没来得及关上的门，落荒而逃。

小林终于想起来把购物袋放到桌上，很识趣地把东西一股脑塞进冰箱，什么都没问就溜回了房间。

黑暗的房间里，百叶窗帘半开着，隐隐透进来白色路灯的光。王一博吃完一杯青柠檬味的酸奶，打开床头柜上的蓝牙音响，躺在被子上，背心黑蓝色柔软的布料上残留着祖马龙蓝风铃的淡香。

黑暗中，他朝隐约透着光线的百叶窗伸开手，如暗中窥伺猎物的狮子一般缓缓张合手掌，感受着涌动的力量和撕裂嗜血的渴望。狮子想要将多情又无辜的兔子按在爪下，咬住兔子的喉管。兔子红红的眼睛流露出惊惧，轻而迅疾的心跳和柔软的皮毛在利齿间颤栗挣动，再也不能状似无意地播撒诱惑的种子。

他闭上眼，又想到了那个警报四起的夜晚，肖战喝醉以后腻在自己怀里蹭动的触感。后来，肖战终于在无意间告诉了他，那丝若有若无的香气的来源。

“你猜，是Saint还是Sinner？”肖战嘴角噙笑，直直凑到他面前，一抹若有似无的甜香随之萦绕而来。“什么?”王一博抬眼。

肖战一挑眉，眼睛弯成一个新月的弧度:“我新买的香水。我原本以为我之前试用的是Saint(圣徒)，上次就买了。昨天突然想起来看看小样，才发现是Sinner(罪人)。原来买错了。”

他撇了撇嘴，小声抱怨:“这两种香水，味道也太像了。圣徒似乎更甜一些。你闻闻，是不是？”说话间，Saint带着微苦花香的甜随着肖战动作的幅度轻轻散过来，那时王一博仿佛被钉在原地，隐隐生出一点沉溺的渴望。

“Think I fell for you, I fell for you, I fell for you  
我想，我为你而沉醉  
You got me puttin' time in, time in  
你让我在你身上耗费时间  
Nobody got me feeling this way  
从没有人给过我这种感觉……”

两个玻璃瓶上刻着骷髅头，一白一黑，Saint和Sinner，在手指的晃动下好像魔镜的两面，光线相互刺穿又相融，是罪人与圣徒的交媾。

肖战颤抖而隐忍的喘息在他脑海里响起，音响里流泻的音乐是The Weeknd的Acquainted，那节奏感让王一博仿佛偷听到了酒吧隔间里微醺时青涩又压抑的情欲。

那次梦境里的绮念又如藤蔓缠绕着攀上来，藤刺撕扯着王一博的皮肤，将欲望因子注射进去，顺着血液的流动在身体里游走，将他烫伤。捕蝇草的柔刺唤醒了指尖的触觉，维纳斯的睫毛扫在腕骨和背后的翼状肩胛骨，他被摔碎又熔化，梦境里燃烧成灰烬的羽毛卷土重来。

“You got me touchin' on your body  
你让我抚摸你的身体  
You got me touchin' on your body  
你让我抚摸你的身体  
To say that we're in love is dangerous  
说，我们的爱，蕴藏着危险……”

王一博把头闷进被子里，肩背如同起伏的山脉。狮子的利爪紧紧地抓住柔韧的布料，好像扣住了猎物，他暗中窥伺的兔子。

肖战那微红的眼角仿佛一个小钩子，王一博只想将他压在身下，直到那双眼睛里盈满泪意和情潮。他用手抚慰着自己肿胀的物事，不觉间将身体蜷缩起来，胸膛呼出的气体感觉要将嘴唇灼伤。他伸出另一只手将音响音量调大，不再压抑自己喉间溢出来的粗喘。

良久，王一博从闷热的被子里抬起头，汗湿的头发贴在额前。他胸膛起伏着，垂眼去看门，金属的把手反射出油尽的打火机的微弱黄光，轻轻跳动着。

其实王一博对肖战并非一无所知。不管是两个人在一起的时候，还是公共场合的聚会和酒局，他的眼神落点永远都有意无意地锁定在肖战身上。

那个人拈起酒杯的方式，嘴角勾起的弧度，转头再睁眼时一瞬间的波光，娇嗔的，温柔的，严肃的，不怒自威的。他都见过。

那个人美而自知，而且把美当成武器，大杀四方。不需要一吻就可以颠倒众生，探囊取物一般拈走你的心，你还心甘情愿双手奉上，被他偷心的人还以为是见到美的神迹，被他拯救了。

但是在需要严谨认真的场合，他又极其严格地收束自我：金丝眼镜，西装西裤，全身上下只露出符合礼节的、被黑色袜子包裹的细瘦的脚踝和纤细的脖颈。于是你又想顺着那合身的裤管往上探寻，只能用眼神偷偷亵玩他。他一个眼神扫过来，目光灼灼，坚定自信，你又被激得忘记了那绮念，跟着投入到他所讲述的内容里去了，一环扣一环，严丝合缝。

不管是专业水平，还是人格魅力，你都挑不出他的毛病来，任谁都要感叹他是上帝眷顾的孩子。

但王一博同样不是凡物，狩猎一个心无定性的人并驯服他，是刺激又有挑战性的事。比起肖战，王一博没有什么恋爱的经验，也不会用小伎俩来让自己更迷人，他只是坐在那里就展现了足够的存在感，年轻，蓬勃，莽撞又大胆，但心里跟明镜似的。

他确定，自己是心甘情愿跌进了肖战的情网。但他也同样想要肖战因为自己沦陷。这是一个少年人的征服欲。螳螂捕蝉，黄雀在后。一场狩猎游戏，很难说谁才是猎人。

但两个人都没能做到游刃有余。肖战的美太容易招惹旁人了，哪怕很多时候不是出自他本意。你眼看着旁人为他忙前忙后，虔诚地捧上自己的心供他挑选，甚至爱得不求回报。你一边嗤笑他们的愚蠢，一边又觉得愤怒。这个人，他到底想干什么？简直怀疑这人是兔妖化身。

而对肖战来说，王一博并不像旁人那样小心翼翼、含蓄地接近，爱得卑微。小狮子初期也有些青涩甚至无措，但确定了自己的心意以后反而大胆起来，热烈，直接，灼烧得肖战不敢再撩拨，生怕这火把自己灼伤。

谁能说这样两个人不是绝配？除了对方，还有谁能驯服自己？他们被推着走进同一个风暴中心，不约而同做出了同样的选择——做对的事，但要先保全对方和自己。

真妙啊，聪明的年轻人们。

但聪明的年轻人们还没有回过味来，他们的心思都在对方和面对即将到来的风暴上。但迟早会的，既然棋逢对手，成不了敌人，就会成为盟友。

tbc.

*捕蝇草，英文名称为Venus Flytrap，是原产于北美洲的一种多年生食虫草本植物，茎短，在叶的顶端长有酷似“贝壳”的捕虫夹，且能分泌蜜汁，当有小虫闯入时，能以极快的速度将其夹住，并消化吸收。是“维纳斯的捕虫陷阱”的意思。

tbc.

\-----------

我想知道有多少人被我骗到了哈哈哈哈哈！两个人的人设反转了多少次，是不是逐渐丰满起来了~双人视角和上帝视角切来切去多角度观察，反正我是爽到了！写完这段我仰天长笑！你们知道我拼命忍住不剧透有多难吗！我恨不得揪几个幸运读者凑到耳边用大喇叭剧透！ 

幼态捕蝇草照片去lofter：灰云触手


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🥀伪病娇战.  
> BGM: Symphony No.4 in E minor, Op.98 勃拉姆斯e小调第四交响曲
> 
> 一个人呐喊可能是疯子；一群人的呐喊，是力量。 

原本以为会酿成一场风暴的作弊案，竟然无声无息地结束了。那天，肖战给他打来电话，声音还有些不可置信的颤抖：“学院的结果出了，不会逼你们指认，全班重考期中，上次成绩作废，也不会追我的责……天呐，和做梦一样。怎么会这么顺利……”

王一博笑出两个小括号，“那就好。那我要重新复习一遍了，肖老师，下次考试可以悄悄多给我几分吗？给点家属优待啊。”

电话那头的人啐了一口，“什么鬼，你给我老老实实复习……啊，我还是觉得有点不真实……那个女生之前一直没有表明态度，今天决议大会上她才说决定不指认了，理由和你一样，记忆会出错，不想伤及无辜或者指认有漏。她还说，责任应该在学院，没有及时开启监控……”

“嗯，很巧啊。”

电话那头沉默了几秒，“是不是你私下跟她联系了？”果然是肖战。

“是啊。”王一博也没打算瞒着他，反正也瞒不住。

“你怎么这么不听话啊？我不是说了让你别操心这事儿。”肖战的语气有些无奈。

“你只让我别跟学院联系，我确实没有啊。我有听你的话啊。”王一博说到最后一句时刻意压低声音，带着宠溺。

电话那头又沉默了一瞬，肖战有些慌乱地交代“我去施密茨教授办公室商量下次考试的事情了，先挂了拜拜。”就掐断了通话。

王一博闲庭信步走到校园树荫下的长椅坐下，悠闲地靠着伸展双腿，在心里暗暗嘲笑。真是好生奇怪啊，从来都只有别人在肖战面前节节败退的份，肖战哥哥，原来你也有今天。

但此时运筹帷幄心情大好的王一博同学也没得意太久。

第二天他们一起出现在办公区的时候就遇上了Ms Sharp，她很亲切地拍拍王一博的肩膀：“期中考得不错啊，上次的事情顺利解决了，谢谢你们及时告诉我情况，让学院做出了对的决策。”又对肖战露出一个笑容。

万圣节那天正是在考试周，王一博在考试之前一大早就赶到她办公室等着，然后眼看着Ms Sharp身上套着一个画架装扮走进来，呆得忘了自己要说什么。

“万圣节快乐，yibo，没想到你是第一个开启今天惊喜的同学！看看，有没有你喜欢的画？”她身上套的画架装扮竟然还可以翻动，从莫奈的《池塘·睡莲》、梵高的《星空》到达利的《记忆的永恒》，总有你喜欢的款。

王一博没忍住笑了出来，发自内心地夸了她的创意。在他说明来意后，Ms Sharp正色道：“谢谢你告诉我这些，我会向考试管理委员会保密的。本来就不是你们的错，学院不该把压力放到你们这边。”

考试时，Ms Sharp就穿着那套画架走来走去巡场。什么叫“严肃活泼”？这大概就是了。考试结束时，“画架女士”安抚地拍拍王一博的肩头，又抱起试卷飘然而去。

和Ms Sharp告别以后，肖战不动声色地在他腰间拧了一把。“你不是说没和学院联系吗？嗯？”

王一博有些心虚地揉了揉被捏痛的地方，“Ms Sharp又不是考试委员会的，也不算……”

肖战一个眼神扫过来，他立刻放软语气，“肖战哥哥，我错了。但是我确实没有暴露身份呀，他们都帮我保密了。谁让你上次挂我电话来着，还说那么绝情的话。”那委屈的神情和湿漉漉的眼神倒真像小狗崽。

“好了狗崽崽，我以后不会挂你电话了，你也不许擅自行动了，明白吗？”

“知道了。所以肖老师，我已经升级为家属了是吗？”王一博就这样直直地望向他，肖战不用转头也知道那眼神有多炙热。

“出来吗？我在游泳池。我家门没锁，如果你来的话，就到我家冰箱拿两罐冰啤酒来。”  
“哦你不能在外面喝酒，那你喝可乐吧。”

夜里十一点多，王一博刚洗完澡吹完头发，看到了肖战十分钟前发的信息。他回了一个“好”，就换上泳裤，带上浴巾往肖战家走。

“对了，你到我衣柜里再拿条浴巾，这个时间泳池边有点冷。”  
“知道了。”

王一博在肖战收拾整齐的衣柜里翻找着，就是没有找到肖战说的那条浴巾。他刚想发条信息问肖战到底放哪里了， 指尖就在衣柜深处触到一个压在最底部的敞口牛皮纸信封。信封上什么字也没有，里面是一张折叠整齐的报纸。他犹豫了一下，将有些微泛黄的报纸抽出来，展平。

XX中学校报   
2008年5月刊 总第407期

大家好！

我是郑校长在五月主题教育讲话中提到的那位学生记者，肖战。没想到郑校长会将这么一件小事放在心上这么久，我既惊诧又感动。

原本不打算回应这件事，毕竟主要功劳不在我，无需记挂。但大家都很好奇我的身份，新闻社的老师和同僚也找到了我，所以我就写了这封公开信，也算是为我校有超过六十年历史的新闻社做个招新宣传。

我们当时住的慈园宿舍位置偏僻，依山而建，晚自习后回宿舍那一段灯光昏暗。其他学生都住在方便、舒适又热闹的校园中心地带，我们要一直在阴暗潮湿又拥挤的慈园住到毕业。上个学期二月底开学，我是校长的随行记者。天知道我鼓了多大的勇气才能在既定行程结束之时请他去男女生混住的慈园楼看看。

当时我不敢直接开口，先写了一张纸条递给校长，请他过去。我纠结了很久，紧张到心怦怦直跳、手心冒汗，如果他拒绝怎么办？这么多领导老师都在，新闻社的老师会不会觉得我给新闻社惹了麻烦?

郑校长真的是个很亲切的人，已经走访两个小时了，行程安排里也没有慈园，但是他还是欣然同意。我反映了生活设施老旧不便、储物空间不够的问题。校长表示理解，转身督促负责人尽早更换被腐蚀的木门。

采访结束后，新闻社的余老师叫住了我，说很欣赏我的勇气，当记者就是要敢于站出来说真话，他当年也是这样锐气。从忐忑到鼓起勇气到受到肯定，我似乎开始慢慢理解刚入社时学长学姐说的新闻理想。初春有点凛冽的晚风吹过我的头发，冰凉却让人心口发热。

半个月后，学校给慈园每间宿舍发了一个大储物柜，但是换门的事毫无动静。又等了一个月，我们询问宿管，答复是没有听说过这件事，也许暑假会统一更换。当时我想，大概是没什么希望了。

很快，就发生了四月的“换宿事件”。

阴雨季节，一个住慈园一楼的女生发现宿舍发霉长蘑菇，还有老鼠、蜘蛛和蟑螂出没，愤而发文，引起极高的关注度。新闻社的同僚们立马跟进，通过校园论坛发布了一系列调查走访的视频，记录了宿管负责人和一些领导的反馈。

“你们学生有什么诉求，就向宿管反映，你们每一个诉求我们都很关心。潮湿长霉是因为依山而建，之前就提醒学生出门之前要开窗通风了，你们要注意啊。”

“就像一个家庭有好房子有坏房子，坏房子总得有人住吧？我们读书时候的条件还不如你们呢。”

“这不是一个小工程，一千多个人搬迁和重新安排住宿的工作量太大了，需要先调查。”

这事引起了全校师生的关注，新闻社的同僚一直在追问进展。前几天，我们终于收到通知，住慈园的学生全体搬迁，后续方案在暑假来临之前公布。经过近一个月的努力，我们终于取得了实质性的进展。

没想到，郑校长在五月教育主题讲话里竟然提到了那件事：一个学生记者曾经在采访行程结束后悄悄地递了一张纸条，请他去慈园看看亟需改善的住宿环境。初春开学第一天晚上的回忆突然向我涌来。原来，我也算是以某种方式提前参与了这个事件，不仅仅是旁观者和受益者。

两天后，我在新闻社被分到了当时同我一起当校长随行记者的余老师组里。小组第一次开会自我介绍时，老师看了我一眼，说，肖战是吧？当时请校长去慈园的那个记者，我记得你。

同僚们听说以后都很惊讶，说我特别有勇气，以为是我推动了慈园搬迁事件的发展。我实在当不起这样的夸赞，我在这个事件里其实微不足道。

是那个愤而发文的女生、是每一个即使没有住在慈园也转发声援的人、是新闻社调查走访的学生记者们，是他们推动了事情的发展。同时非常感谢将学生疾苦放在心上的郑校长，他真正亲切又务实。

最近，新闻社的同僚们在调查校内步行街的食品安全问题，已经写出了一份详实的调查报告，近期会发布在校园论坛上。在勇于发声、关注学生权益的路上，新闻社从未停止。

感谢大家的关注与支持，母校的发展离不开所有人的努力。一个人呐喊可能是疯子，一群人的呐喊，是力量啊。 

肖战

2008年5月4日

王一博把这张报纸从头看到了尾，然后折好放回信封里。

午夜晴朗的夜空里有数不清的闪光的星星。肖战躺在游泳池里，头靠在岸上，腿轻轻交替着划水，像在月色下刚刚化为人形的美人鱼。

游泳的运动量很大，他很久都没有这么畅快淋漓地游过了，此时手臂都有些酸痛。十一月黝黑的空气是沁凉的，而待习惯了的泳池水反而成了温暖的羊水一般的存在。

那晚，两个人在小区里散步的时候，他们直接穿着衣服跳进泳池里装尸体，比谁憋气的时间长。结束之后，王一博坐在泳池边问他，为什么这么能憋气。那时候，肖战浑身湿漉漉的，笑容也湿漉漉的，说，天生的。

极小的时候，肖战总是被一个男生揪着欺负。这么说倒也不准确，因为那个孩子谁都欺负。尖长的指甲刨花了谁的脸，隔天又抢了谁的下午茶点，一天也不得安宁。那个孩子倒也是个拉帮结派的天才，要么听他指挥，对他唯唯诺诺，不服的就给你打服，变着法子欺压同学。

肖战就是打不服的那个。他记不清多少次衣服上被糊了泥巴，文具盒里被放死虫子，又被拖到隐蔽的地方按在地上揍。家长交涉了无数次，那个恶劣的孩子几乎被所有家长都控诉过。老师也出面干涉了，但终归是幼儿园小孩之间的玩闹争斗，老师也不可能随时盯着。

终于，在一次户外活动的时候，肖战被他推下了游泳池。那时刚入初夏，所有孩子被明令禁止靠近游泳池，前一天刚注入水的泳池旁空无一人。

他就这样平静地注视着肖战，看他在水里挣扎，直到在滑梯旁走神的老师注意到泳池这边的动静赶来。

小孩子的心机最可怕，因为大人不会相信小孩子有心机。但也很难说这次溺水事件是出于本性的恶或只是小孩的顽劣——后来那个孩子也渐渐懂事了，他们在同一个大院里低头不见抬头见，他甚至又成了肖战的高中同学。

最可笑的是，在那个孩子最叛逆最莽撞的青春期，他不再欺负同学，变得更好相处，但是和严格的班主任杠上了。所有人都不知道该怎么劝他别躲在隔间里了，几个朋友劝也无法。

班主任竟然让肖战去试试。“你们不是发小吗？一个院子里长大的，你去劝劝他吧。”

肖战也的确和他关系好了一阵子。家长们工作忙，两个高中生又住在一个院子里，基本每天都一起上下学，家长轮流接送。但对方家长那装腔作势的调调——这可是Prada的包啊；我家公司最近开拓了新业务啊；这次考试，战战考得不错呀。

那就劝吧，劝几句，不听，肖战就回去继续写自己的作业。流鼻涕玩泥巴时候的小事不足挂齿，对方家长的护短溺爱也算不得大事。但是到现在这个地步，总不可能是他这个“发小”的责任。

更何况，肖战看见他就会想起对水的恐惧。

tbc. 

今早就是毕业典礼了，现在是凌晨，祝我自己毕业快乐。

lofter ID：灰云触手


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “为了看看阳光，我来到世上。为了成为阳光，我祈祷于世上。”

1  
他们所在的小城没有玻璃大厦红灯绿酒带来的灯光污染，没有香精色素过量的劣质橘子汽水样的散射霓虹。亿万年前的星光毫无遮掩地赤裸展开，星位清晰可辨。

但现在肖战有些烦躁。他刚刚收到了高中恋人的信息，说过几天要来找他。这真是匪夷所思——他当日的处境很大程度上是拜那位初恋所赐。一个在东海岸一个在西海岸，还每年这个时间都说些要来看他的鬼话。

肖战是来了美国以后才学会游泳的，和朋友们在小区泳池里扑腾了几天，又修了游泳课，一如既往地拿到了A。如果不是高中休学又转学到国际高中让肖战停滞了很长一段时间，他也学不会在水里憋气。原本他真的很怕水。

他从游泳池里起身。夜越来越深，也越来越凉，到热水SPA池里暖一暖最好。

王一博把浴巾和手机放到泳池边的沙滩椅上，将啤酒递给肖战，就跳进了SPA池里。“不游泳吗？我以为你是找我出来游泳呢。”他浸泡在热水里，发出了舒服的喟叹。

“我游过了，这个时间点泳池里有点冷了，就泡泡热水吧。”

SPA池只是个两米多宽的恒温方池，两个人在这狭小的空间里舒展身体，时不时就能触碰到对方。他们没有再说话。夜深人静，在一片纯净的天空下，伴着《freedom》悠扬神秘的曲调，他们透过玻璃穹顶甚至能看清星子缓慢变动的轨迹。

“王一博。”肖战忽然开口。

“嗯？”

“前任说要来找我，我让他别来，飓风很快就登陆了。”

“你还挺关心他的？还提醒他有飓风。”

“不是。我怕他因为飓风滞留这里走不了，天天找我麻烦。”

“他为什么要来？什么时候的前任，他是谁，人在哪？”

肖战翻了个身，转头朝他笑了。“你这么紧张干什么。高中时候的，人还在加州。”

王一博想起那张藏在信封里的报纸。肖战从来没有跟他说过以前的事，他也不知道该不该问。

“怎么了？你是有什么话想说吗？说吧。我没关系的。”

“我……我在你衣柜里面找到了一个信封，里面有一张报纸……我打开看了，先跟你道歉。”

肖战一愣，随后了然，轻笑一声。“看了就看了吧，有什么可道歉的。”

“那么英雄的事迹，你怎么从来没说过？”王一博转头，表情有些疑惑。

英雄事迹吗？如果后续发展没有变得面目全非的话，倒真算是。

2  
学校并没有完全兑现承诺。原本初步决定住慈园的学生整体搬迁，然后将慈园装修一新再给新生住——只是坊间流传，未有证实。

但郑校长在五月底的校庆之后就调离了，之后的决策就发生了偏转：慈园全体搬出，从此改成各年级轮流。这下所有人都不干了，曾经齐心协力声援转发的同学们再次将矛头对准了学校，开始强烈抗议。

有热心分子将此事投稿给了社会媒体，还附上了肖战之前发表在校报上的那篇公开信作为佐证和素材。经由报道，此事闹得满城风雨，百年老校就这样站上了风口浪尖，甚至影响到了学校晋级评选。

不知是谁曝光了肖战利用私人关系和郑校长联系、商讨过换宿方案的事情，发出了一部分断章取义的短信记录。如此一来，肖战在校报公开信上说的“只给郑校长递过一张纸条”“没有别的贡献”的话就成了谎言。

的确，肖战递出那张纸条后拿到了郑校长的私人联系方式。在四月的换宿事件爆发后，他利用这个一面之缘的关系向郑校长阐述了始末，给了一些建议。

他没有把这些写到公开信里，是担心会抹杀新闻社同僚和所有发声的同学们奔走呼号一个月的努力。而这到后来，却成了他撒谎的证据。

肖战成了大家口中“领导的亲戚”“撒谎的小人”“叛徒”“沽名钓誉之人”。他解释了，说自己不是这样的，也有新闻社的同学帮他澄清。

但这件事终究是闹大了到影响学校的声誉，也损害了很多人的利益。单凭这一点，他做了什么，出于好心还是别有用心，都不重要了。甚至有人说是肖战将这件事投稿给了社会媒体，那篇被披露给全市、引起市民对学校怒火的校报公开信就是证据。

王一博唏嘘不已。一个好心之举，竟然会让事情走到这个地步。“当时，你一个传统意义上的好学生，怎么这么有反叛和挑战精神？递出那张纸条，真的很需要勇气。”

“我没有啊，当时根本没有想去反叛什么，我只是想做对的事情。”肖战有些迷惘地望着夜空。“我后来也想过很多次，在脑海里不断重新推演，如果不写那封公开信，就让事情无声无息地过去，可能会更好。”

王一博侧头望向肖战，神情专注，“可是你什么也没做错，是老师和新闻社的同学让你发的，内容也没什么问题。如果你说和郑校长有过私下联系，反而不利。”

肖战收回仰望着星空的目光，无奈地笑了一下。“可是，那封信是我写的。大概，我的人生就是很擅长‘好像没做错什么，但就是莫名其妙成了风暴中心’。”

“刚来美国的时候，我还小，就想是不是我不够圆滑才处处吃亏。但前段时间我也想清楚了，没什么可后悔的。那些仗着年纪大资历老就仗势欺人的，他们迟早都会被时代抛在身后。”

“那，对那些一开始奉你为英雄，后来又觉得你影响了学校声誉的同学，你是怎么想的？”

“怎么想？我以为我们有共同的利益，又是同窗，会是天然的同盟。但每个人都站在自己的利益立场，因为换宿方案的改变瞬间背离，我可以理解。但也有些人，他们明明不会有被安排到慈园的可能，还是对我恨之入骨，说我是母校之耻。”肖战的声音逐渐低下去，一直沉到温热的水底。

没有一个人敢当着肖战的面去辱骂，但三三两两的指点和有意无意的孤立是少不了的，背后说得更难听。好像如果没有了集体的庇护，他们也就没有了安全的依附，失去了大声说话的勇气。

他们面目模糊，也曾抱着理想主义同仇敌忾，但最终四散奔流，偏向了更好拿捏的靶子，绝口不提校方是如何出尔反尔。

“有人为你打抱不平吗？你做的事情，使上千人受益啊。”

肖战嗤笑了一声，“但结果也使很多人受害啊，谁知道学校会改变决策呢。后来连新闻社的社长都发文委婉地说我做事的方式不太妥当，给学校带来了麻烦。我到现在也不知道这是他真实的想法，还是谁的授意。反正都不重要了。那些为我说话的声音，也渐渐低了。然后马上又发生了那件事……”

这些，还不足以让他跌到谷底。

3  
“张主任……是肖战约我出来的，我不知道他要做什么，这真的不关我的事。我不知道他会……”初恋在黑暗中慌乱地一把推开肖战，解释得颠倒。

两人被湖边巡视的教导主任张勇当场撞见，被领到操场上隔着一段距离站着等待发落。晚自习时的操场静极了，白日里喧闹的球场上挂着几个冷冷的大功率照明灯，只有跑道旁训练的几个体育生在惨白的灯光下挥汗如雨，落下规律的脚步响。

不知是谁发现了这难得的一幕，晚自习课间来操场散步闲逛的人突然多了起来，大家三五成群，隔着不远不近的距离窃窃私语，半真半假的风月轶事从一个人的嘴巴渡到另一个人的耳朵，还夹杂着刻意压低的惊呼和鄙夷。

张主任指着他的鼻子唾沫横飞，“肖战，你最近简直太不像话了，不仅给学校造成了巨大的麻烦，竟然还骚扰男同学，你……你让我说点你什么好？明知道学校最近肃正校风，严抓早恋，你还顶风作案，搞什么同性恋，拉别人下水，这次非要抓你个典型！下周一，你给我到升旗仪式上做全校公开检讨！我现在就给你父母打电话！再不管教，你就完蛋了你知不知道！”

肖战的恋人，是张主任的外甥。被高高拿起，轻轻放下。

肖战紧抿着嘴唇一言不发，木然地望着前方。远处教学楼格子间的浅绿色窗帘被初夏的晚风卷起，鼓胀成漏光的船帆。

休学以后，他每晚把自己的身体扔进曾经最恐惧的泳池里，随水波翻转漂浮，在逐渐耗尽氧气的窒息里感受自己慢慢加快的心跳。那个胸腔里的红色的物体急切地鼓动，又敲击着耳膜和腹腔。

他从小就是“别人家的孩子”，成长得很顺利也很优秀，除了这两个波折成为了他前十八年人生的污点，让父母都抬不起头来。

他想逃离别人的指指点点，那些或鄙夷或同情的眼光，还有亲戚邻居真心实意的惋惜或者是暗地里的幸灾乐祸。

他逃回了家，又逃出了国。

4

王一博在水里紧紧握住了他的手，十指相扣。“以后，我不会让你一个人面对这些的。”

肖战任由他牵着手，拉着王一博从温暖的水里起来，一起爬到SPA池边缘吹凉风，两个人都浑身湿透，披着浴巾。

“不冷吗？已经半夜了。”王一博拢了拢肖战身上浸得半湿的浴巾。

“不冷，我贪凉，泡得有点发热。”

肖战头脑放空，他仿佛斩断了与这个世界的情感连接，冷血而惬意，无扰无忧，只是生长在这片星空下的精灵。佛州的夜晚极其明朗，微风习习，微凉的十一月像薄荷冰淇淋；而夏天晚上八点多天还是亮的，这里好像有永远不会结束的春天和夏天。

“你知道中秋晚会那晚，何师兄带着唱诗班在台上合唱的时候，我在想什么吗？”肖战撑着上半身，双脚在水池里一下一下地荡着水。王一博将额前有些长的湿发捋到脑后，转过头来盯着肖战，“在想什么？难不成是何师兄真帅？”

“你过来点，我就告诉你。”肖战微微向他侧头，眉毛一挑。

王一博往他身边移了点，到了两个人肩膀挨蹭的距离。肖战凑到他耳边，吐出气音：“我想趁所有人不注意的时候，从你的膝盖摸到这里……还有这里……”肖战一边说话，潮湿的手悄悄抚上来，从王一博的膝弯游走到大腿内侧，又轻轻地揉捏腿根温热的皮肤，手背时不时碰到半醒的性器。王一博感到自己小腹一紧，瞬间就勃起了。

眼前似乎闪回到教会中秋晚会那天，他们坐在长条木椅上，听着信徒们轮流发言然后一脸虔诚地合唱《缅想当年时方夜半》。悠扬空灵和高昂雄浑的人声在教堂里交织回荡，肖战一脸平静地望向讲台的方向，好像在认真聆听，右手却不安分地摩挲着王一博灰色休闲裤的布料，轻一下重一下地蹭着王一博的腿根。王一博身边还坐着几个教徒，目不斜视地望向讲台，没有人注意到肖战的小动作。

改写回忆的想象和现实触感的双重刺激让王一博呼吸粗重起来，原本就紧绷的泳裤在肖战不断游走的手指下凸起一个明显的鼓包，清晰地勾勒出已经情动的形状。他抓起肖战的手，更加用力地按在自己的裤裆上，捞过肖战的肩背，咬上他的嘴唇。

肖战还没说完的话在呼吸相融、嘴唇相触间变得黏糊破碎，“我就喜欢……看你……因为我……失控的样子……”王一博双臂一带，和肖战一起跌进spa池里接吻，连带着两条被水色染深的浴巾。SPA池里的热水让他们周身更加滚烫，平静的水面被激得波光起伏，拍碎了池底透出来的灯光和两人交缠的影子。

除了这个透着亮光的小水池和几米开外的泳池，周围的一切都在黑暗中沉睡，只有远处邮件收发室外墙的马灯照出暖融融的黄光，墙上挂着几个红白相间的救生圈和黑色的金属锚，仿佛身处寂静海岸边的码头。

良久，唇分，肖战一把推开王一博，拉开了两人之间的距离，似笑非笑地看着他。远处传来小城钟楼悠扬的钟声，一下一下，王一博也望向肖战，在心里默数。

在钟磬的余音里，美国东部即将进入冬令时，从此深夜要比夏天晚降临一个小时。

在这个长久的凝视里，肖战想起来《爱在日落黄昏时》里的一句台词：“从某种意义上来说，我所有的浪漫，都在一夜之间耗光了，而我将不可能再有那种感觉了。”但是肖战又觉得幸运，因为那个让他觉得浪漫的人会一直陪在他身边，制造更多此时此刻。

“飓风要来了。”

“我知道。你那个初恋，让他别来了，不然我一定打折他的腿。”

tbc.

Lofter ID： 灰云触手


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【R】飓风夜宜与爱人紧紧相拥。
> 
> BGM: 50 feet-SoMo

1  
飓风即将入城，佛州海岸线城市都浸泡在亚热带湿润的风里。学校已经预告停课，汪卓成和小林一行人躲到加州去了，只有他们两人留守佛州，准备去超市囤食物。

“今天多买点菜，我觉得我们来晚了，说不定都抢光了。”肖战有些担忧，他们推着购物车往生鲜区走。“就西红柿炒鸡蛋吧，没有比这更简单的了，还方便。鸡蛋能放很久又便宜，一两刀就可以买一打。”肖战轻车熟路地从生鲜冷藏货架上取下两打蓝色泡沫盒包装的鸡蛋，放进购物车里。

水果非常便宜，橙子是佛州的州果，橙花是佛州的州花，橙汁是佛州的州饮，连佛州的代表色都是橙色和深蓝色。一网兜拳头大小的橙子，粗略估计有十几个，才5刀。草莓10刀3盒，比学校餐厅一顿饭都便宜。

“战哥，你想吃什么口味的冰淇淋？”王一博在冷冻区驻足。“你都多大的人了，还吃冰淇淋？”肖战一边说着一边往购物车里放了两打柠檬酸奶。

这下王一博不乐意了，把肖战逼退到紧贴冰凉的玻璃柜门，凑到他耳边：“战哥……我多大你不知道吗？那今晚试试？”肖战神色还算镇定，但耳朵尖红透了，“别……待会有人来了……”

“哦？肖老师，那没人的时候就可以了？”肖战嘴唇动了动，欲言又止。附近传来脚步声和谈话声，王一博后退一步，朝他笑出两个小括号：“战哥想吃什么口味的冰淇淋？”一排整齐的牙齿白得晃眼，好像刚才无事发生。

“……香草。”

2  
下午时分，前方阳光明媚，后方乌云密布，他们开着车在行人稀少的大街上破风而行，像两个逃离乌云追捕的反叛者。亚热带的飓风雨季和晴天一样浓烈，是辣喉咙的烈酒，一口就足以令人长醉不复醒。

到达小区时，肖战公寓楼下停了一辆车，一个穿着运动服的年轻男人看见俩人，犹疑地叫了一声“战战”。俩人正从后备箱里往外搬东西，看见来人皆是意外。

“你怎么又来了？今晚飓风就登陆，你赶紧订最近的机票回加州吧，我没什么可招待的。”肖战尽力维持着表面的礼貌，又不太客气地下了逐客令。

“战战，你别这样，我只想看看你……我是为了你才来的美国，当年的事情，我真的很抱歉，不是出于我的本意……”他一边靠近一边说话。

“你在哪里，都和我没有关系了。你每年都要跑来，能不能放过我？我出国就是为了逃，你一定要把我逼到无路可走吗？以前的事情，我早忘了。”肖战仍然在往外搬东西，手里没停。

“战战，我没有逼你的意思。你一直都没有谈恋爱，我就觉得我还有希望。这位是谁？好像不是你的室友……”

王一博把手提袋往后备箱里一扔，拍拍手，“他男朋友，有意见？”

“战战，是真的吗？我印象里你好像不是很喜欢小男生的。”一身白色运动装的男人在离他们一米远的距离站定，再想靠近时被王一博隐隐挡住。

肖战几乎要气笑了，“你说的什么话？高中的时候谁还不是小男生？”

“小男生又怎么样，小男生起码不会为了让自己脱身就出卖恋人。你那事干得够绝，每年都跑来找他也是脸皮够厚，话说完了吗？我们要上楼了。”王一博看也不看他，将地上散落的购物袋全部拾起，示意肖战跟他一起上楼。

把东西全部归置好以后，王一博从客厅窗户看到那个仍然立在楼下的身影。“他是不是有病啊？都说了让他别来了。”

“别管他了，我刚看到社区脸书账号说今晚可能会停水停电，我们先做点准备吧。”肖战已经在往卫生间走，准备储水。“待会吃完饭抓紧时间洗澡。”

王一博应了一声，瞥见窗外黑沉沉压下来的云层和狂风中难以站稳似要倾倒的树枝。傍晚和飓风将至。

3  
“战哥，你真的觉得我是小男生吗？”王一博穿着浴袍，擦头发时回想起下午的不速之客。肖战头发半湿，正窝在沙发里百无聊赖地刷着手机，半开玩笑地回答：“不是你自己说的吗，一点也不小。”

王一博弯腰一把夺下手机扔在沙发上，握住了肖战的手腕。“哥哥是不信吗？那，亲自试试吧。”

肖战还没来得及反应就淹没在少年人的气息里，被压在沙发上吻得不能动弹。低沉的气音在肖战鼓膜上震动，“肖战哥哥，那天把你捡回家的时候我就想这么做了……”肖战有些混沌的神智无法正常思考，“什么……哪天……”

“你坐反公交的那天。我想把你关在家里，让你哪也去不了，谁也不能见，什么也不能做，就只能跟我做爱。”

“不过现在飓风已经帮我实现了这个愿望。”

4  
肖战原本半干的发梢又被浸透，床单以他为中心晕出点点深色的印记，包容地吸纳着两人交融的体液和汗水。他心甘情愿淹没于情欲的潮水，紧紧攀着王一博的脊背，要拉他一同坠入海底。

交合处的痛楚和欢愉让他浑身酥软，只能仰起下巴喘气。他全身每一寸肌肤都被王一博滋润着，层层叠叠的快感积累着到了临界点，让他好像一块饱胀的海绵，一碰就出水，又渴求更多暴虐的冲击。

窗外仿佛永无尽头的飓风和暴雨摇撼着窗户，噼里啪啦敲出玻璃钝响和金属回声，那是他身体里绽开的欲望。

佛罗里达暖流位于佛罗里达半岛东南海域，海流流速大于每小时2.8公里。如果你从卡纳维拉尔角向南航行，夜晚的湾流又会将你送回原地。

“战哥，看着我……”王一博湿热的吻落在他身上，带起一个个微型飓风。他内里已经燃起了火焰，被这飓风催得更烈，暴雨也浇不灭。

“唔……一博，要到了……我要射了……”肖战难耐地收紧后穴，前端想要释放的欲望已经要满溢出来。

“不许射。说你只爱我一个人，永远爱我，不爱其他任何人，就给你。”

“我……我只爱你一个人……”肖战话还没说完，王一博就觉得满涨的感情挤得心口发涨，心脏剧烈跳动起来。他把身下的人抱紧，加快了冲击的速度，又重又狠。还没说完的话又被撞散，肖战在他肩头喘息着，指尖都在颤抖。

“说话，继续。”王一博一口咬上身下人的锁骨，唇齿碾磨着那道狭长秀气的棱角。他又停下来，让肖战缓一缓，把刚才的话说完。

“我……永远爱你，不爱……其他任何人……嗯……”肖战的双腿被分得更开，压成一个毫不设防的姿势，身下那一片的床单已经被浸得湿透，股间湿淋淋的，大腿根部红痕密布，全都是王一博的指印。

“我也爱你。”王一博手指沾上两人交合处的透明液体，轻轻地在被撑到极限的穴口刮擦，坚韧的指甲抵着那已经红肿的嫩肉。肖战喉间一抖，无意识地扭动了一下，缩紧了后穴。

这一下倒让初尝情事的王一博有点受不住了，他索性抛弃了这种缓慢逗弄的节奏，任由自己的理智淹没在欲海。

高潮如海浪般一波一波袭来，让肖战不能自抑地收缩后穴，浑身颤抖，向野兽暴露出脆弱的喉结。他好像海啸来临前一秒的小舟，又像漂浮在空气中随亚热带气流颠沛的气球，易碎而圆满。

5  
“早上好，这里是‘早安美国’。现在我们来关注一下飓风‘迈克尔’的情况。9日，特朗普宣布佛罗里达州进入紧急状态。10日中午，二级飓风‘迈克尔’已增强为四级飓风；下午2时，‘迈克尔’袭击了佛罗里达州巴拿马城东部的墨西哥海滩。至晚间，四级飓风‘迈克尔’仍持续增强。晚10时，实测飞机的投落仪测得飓风迈克尔的最低气压为922mb。”

“醒了吗？”侧躺在床上的肖战动了动，从喉咙里哼出一声无意识的应答，就再无动静。他光裸的后背紧贴着王一博的胸腹，腰上搭着一只不安分的胳膊，温暖的手掌在他敏感的小腹和腰窝上流连画圈，让他不自禁一抖。

“别……王一博……”他本想把身上那只到处作乱的手拂掉，但下一秒他的手就被整个包住，被迫一起覆盖在自己侧腰上。

“怎么了，宝宝？摸一摸都不行吗？”王一博的声音还带着晨间的低哑，他凑到肖战耳边落下一个早安吻，坏心地将鼻息扑在肖战耳畔，看着逐渐变红的耳朵低笑一声。肖战能感觉到身后人的体温和说话时胸膛的震动。

“截至11日零时，飓风‘迈克尔’已导致至少7人丧生，数以千计房屋被毁，约110万家庭和企业断电。现在我们来连线佛罗里达州巴拿马城现场记者罗布·马尔恰诺，了解具体情况……”

“来电了吗？”肖战瞥了一眼窗户。房间里一片昏暗，百叶窗帘拉得很严实，骤雨狂风将窗玻璃拍得哐哐作响，但无法分辨时间。既然早间新闻已经开始，想必是八点过了。

“没有。”王一博将电台音量调大，女主播字正腔圆的美音切换成了夹杂着呼啸风声和话筒杂音的现场报道。

肖战在身后温暖的怀抱里蹭了蹭，将王一博的手臂围在自己脖颈，脸颊贴了上去。“你说，再不来电，我们昨天买的菜还在冰箱里，还有冰淇淋，会不会坏啊？”

“不会的，小区通知说中午就会来电了。”王一博埋首在肖战颈间，嘴唇蹭着他的后颈，又张嘴咬了一口。

”嘶——狗崽崽，你怎么咬人啊。”肖战缩了缩脖子，将自己剥离。“不许你躲。”王一博伸展手臂将他禁锢在怀里又摊平，低头去舔咬微肿的乳头，一边睨着肖战的反应，满意地听着身下人喘息出声。

“嗯……别咬……痛啊。”酥麻的痛痒激得肖战呼吸起伏，又情不自禁挺起胸口送到王一博嘴边。

“哥哥这么喜欢口是心非吗？”王一博故意加了点力度，他额前的头发在肖战胸口搔过，硬硬的发梢戳刺在敏感点，引得肖战喘息更重。“可是哥哥好像，明明很喜欢我这样对你。”

电台新闻节目里，男记者尽力透过呼啸的风声和嘈杂人声传达宝贵的一线报道，“……在灾难中抢救小动物并非易事，现场环境十分复杂，救援队已经在恶劣的环境中连续工作了十个小时，许多民间动物保护组织也加入了这一救援行动……看，这四只小猫就是从这栋房子倒塌的天花板下救出来的，房主人甚至不知道它们的存在。”竟然有奶猫微弱稚嫩的叫声传来。

王一博闻言停下动作，将头埋在肖战胸口，低低地笑。“你笑什么？”肖战抚着王一博骨骼突出的后颈，轻轻按压。

“还好你没有到处乱跑，不然，谁去救你这只小猫啊。”肖战抚弄的手指一顿，整个人僵住了一瞬。“……胡说什么，我才不是小猫。”

“肖战哥哥，心跳有加快哦，别否认。”王一博侧头贴在肖战胸口，两具光裸的身躯亲密地贴在一起，在被子下酝酿出一点燥热的汗意。

早间新闻结束，接下来是一首过渡歌曲。

“I know you like it  
我知道 你喜欢我这样对你  
I f*cked you right, I did  
我侵入你 占有你  
I loved you every single night  
我与你每夜温存 翻云覆雨  
You know you like, that dear  
你知道你喜欢那样，宝贝  
You know you like it when I ride  
你喜欢我在你身上驰骋  
You owe me all of it  
那都是你欠我的”

但肖战无暇在这个飓风席卷、无所事事的早晨享受R&B的节奏和旋律，他身体被填满，耳边是王一博带着情色意味的低喘。

tbc.

627阿令开播一周年快乐！

lofter ID：灰云触手


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R / 微dirty talk / 微渎圣

1  
有力的挺动，钟摆的摆动，心脏的跳动，呼与吸，白天与黑夜交替。房间和窗户在他周围轻柔地起伏。宇宙永恒。

十一月灰色的黎明刺破了佛州阴郁的云层，肖战只剩一件米白色的针织衫松松垮垮地搭在腰间，遮盖住两人相接的地方。他光裸的脊背贴在冰凉的窗户上，热意和汗水蹭得玻璃滑腻，双臂除了抓紧面前的人丝毫找不到别的着力点。如果有人此时从楼下经过，一仰头就会看见那个线条优美的后背和隐在针织衫里的，圣杯似的浑圆弧度，和晕开在玻璃上舒展迷乱的水痕。

但是在风雨肆虐的飓风天里，绿道空无一人。王一博咬住他的侧颈，喘息着在他耳边说话，“楼下没人看到你现在的样子，你是不是觉得很可惜？真想把你现在的骚样拍下来，让你也看一看。”肖战感觉自己快要滑落，无暇回答，更加攀紧了王一博的脊背，“不……不要……”

“还要？”王一博故意曲解他的意思，调整了一下姿势，用指尖抚弄肖战身前的敏感之弧，同时加快了冲击的速度，窗玻璃同时被飓风骤雨和两人交缠的躯体撼动着，发出承受不住的痛苦呻吟。“你轻点……窗户……”肖战有些紧张地摸索着背后的玻璃，按下几个乱糟的潮湿掌印。

王一博将肖战的双腿搭在肩头，顺势将他整个人移到了桌子上，散落的书本和纸张被推到一边，有几张肖战亲笔写的讲义重点被他自己压在身下，承接了流出来的湿滑液体，字迹和纤维糊得一团乱。

“肖老师，肖助教，肖战哥哥。”王一博俯身亲吻他，一边挺动一边含含糊糊地说，“每次都是你先勾引我，然后你又说不要了，你到底想怎么样？欲拒还迎的样子做给谁看？是不是离了男人就活不了，这么想被我操？”

他想怎么样？想要被占有，吸收他，吃了他。想要拥他在怀，在床，在每一个角落，渴望为他打开双腿，献祭一般露出脆弱的喉结和小腹，渴望像现在这样感受王一博后背精瘦的线条。他想化身抹大拉的玛利亚，那是耶稣的圣杯，存放圣洁血脉的容器，滋养种子的土壤。

肖战瞳孔放大，目光水润，一种深深的内部痉挛像海浪一样漫过他。他们四肢交缠，呼吸相融，一起堕入最深沉，最酣然的梦境。

2  
原本卷上去的百叶窗帘在这场疯狂的情事中被线绳牵扯，“哐”地一声砸在了窗台上，放在窗台上的捕蝇草的花苞顿时折断，只剩一点藕断丝连。为了拯救这株可怜的捕蝇草，他们把一根细棍插在土里，用绳子固定着摇摇欲坠的花茎，期待它能够活过来。

几天过去了，毫无好转，断口甚至有发黑蔫坏的迹象，非常不妙。王一博有些焦虑地观察着断口，“它不会是真的要死了吧？我不想挂科啊。”

肖战已经打开电脑查资料，“这个花苞可以剪掉的，有人为了让捕蝇草多长叶片会把花苞剪掉，我觉得应该没什么问题。”

飓风天里没什么像样的阳光，捕蝇草已经开始发黄，细弱的一棵，感觉生命力正在流失。“真的要剪吗？”王一博难以下定决心。但是不剪眼看也是救不回来了。

咔擦。枯萎的花苞坠落在泥土里，那么轻那么小，连声音也听不见。

3  
“笃笃笃。”这段时间，他们已经很久没有外客来访了，更何况是飓风收尾的日子里。虽已无安全之虞，但下大雨的天气一般也没人会来拜访。

肖战踩着拖鞋去开门，竟然是高尔顿。这个高瘦清癯的老人，头发都白了一层，一身肃黑，墙边靠着一把湿淋淋的黑色直骨伞。

“你好，Sean，没想到你也在这里。请问Yibo在吗？”高尔顿询问。

“哦……他在，在换衣服了。王一博！”肖战这才想起来遮掩脖子上的红痕，有些不好意思，回头去叫房里的男朋友。

王一博应着，一边理着衣领一边走到门口。“嗨，高尔顿，你怎么来了？伊莲娜呢？”

“她去世了。”

怎么会呢？两个月前的中秋晚会上，他们还聊了很久。那个何师兄对肖战百般照顾，时不时小声给他解释台上讲话的是谁，读的经又是哪一段。王一博冷着脸坐在肖战旁边，一言不发。

那时候王一博没心情欣赏庄严的教堂和高高的穹顶，耳边圣洁空灵的合唱也感觉呕哑嘲哳难以入耳。在台上合唱的伊莲娜和高尔顿夫妇惊喜地发现了王一博，在合唱结束以后过来和他热情地打招呼，追问“晚会如何”“合唱如何”“读经的感受怎么样”。

在那之后，王一博好几次都在学校里遇到伊莲娜和高尔顿夫妻俩。有一次，他在餐厅里百无聊赖地戳着有一股中药味儿的菌菇披萨时，一个华裔和一个美国年轻人过来礼貌地问他是否可以交谈一会儿。王一博点头。

又是那本熟悉的小册子。“罪的本质就是从以神为中心转移到以自我为中心，我们必须回转过来，过一个以神为中心的生活。这样，神就能透过我们成就他在创世以前早已定下的计划。”王一博按照他们的要求耐着性子念完几页，由衷地夸了那位美国年轻人中文说得不错。

“谢谢。那经过这番交谈，你是否有所改变，愿意过以神为中心的生活？”那位美国男生殷切的蓝眼睛望向王一博。

有病吧，谁会因为读了几页经就突然一百八十度大转变了？王一博在心里吐槽，差点脱口而出，犹豫了两秒，还是说了实话。“抱歉，我还是希望能过以自己为中心的生活。”不远处的伊莲娜和高尔顿看见了他，也过来跟他打招呼。

伊莲娜只是拍拍他的肩，“Yibo，也许之后你会体会到神的力量和博爱的。现在不必苛求，日子还长。”

日子还长。后来伊莲娜和高尔顿又来过，在期中考试之前，还在某个周末的早晨送来了家里烤的饼干。王一博一直表面应付着，他不想伤这位可爱的老太太的心，但又对信教实在没兴趣。他想，伊莲娜和高尔顿其实是很好的人。如果能单纯做朋友，就好了。

4  
墓园里空气又冷又湿，像老式洗衣房里刚拧过的床单。墓园深处传来一锹一锹湿润泥土落在棺材板上的厚重闷响。肖战想起一句话，“秋天正在把柔和抛在身后，来到它容易发脾气而腐烂的时候，甚至都不记得和夏天说过再见”。也许席卷佛州的飓风迈克尔，这场21世纪以来登陆美国的最强飓风，就是这个不太客气的“再见”。

高尔顿眼睛红红的，但面色平静。他转达了伊莲娜的遗言，“我的爱人，我的亲人，我多年的挚友们，不必为我悲伤哭泣。我希望能在我的墓旁种一棵小树，以我为养分，侍奉我伟大的主，将戴罪的肉身留在这里。想念我的时候，就祷告吧，或者来看看这棵树。”

他声音低下去，念念有词。“主啊，你将我们的罪孽摆在你面前，将我们的隐恶摆在你面光之中。我们经过的日子都在你震怒之下；我们度尽的年岁好像一声叹息。其中所矜夸的不过是劳苦愁烦，转眼成空，我们便如飞而去。神要擦去他们一切的眼泪；不再有死亡，也不再有悲哀、哭号、疼痛，因为以前的事都过去了。”

伊莲娜的最小的孙女阿曼达捏着一张叠得工整的纸走上前，轻轻展平纸上的褶皱。她拢起垂到眼前的金发，清了清嗓子。

她说，自己从小就是家族里的反叛者，疯狂地痴迷于宇宙和数学，对一切都持探究和怀疑的态度。她曾经很多次反驳伊莲娜关于上帝的存在，反感在教会学校里被灌输的一切，央求父母将她转到私立学校。她在最叛逆的青春期和她亲爱的奶奶大吵一架然后离家出走，因为不想去参加“愚蠢的教徒的集会”。

“可是我最亲爱的奶奶，你会做很多美味的食物，会用柔软温暖的手抚摸我的头发，在我大学选择天体物理专业以后握着我的手跟我说，你尊重我的选择，你永远爱我。

“奶奶，我已经顺利博士毕业，即将到西海岸去做博士后，以后也许会成为大学教授或者研究员。而且，我怀孕了。我即将生育一个自己的孩子，伊莲娜会是她（他）的中间名。奶奶，你会原谅曾经莽撞伤人的我吗？我真的很想念你……

“很小的时候我就对星空产生了兴趣，每年春假我都会去一趟NASA的肯尼迪航空中心，12岁的时候，我第一次亲眼目睹卫星发射的场景，摸到了从月球上采集的岩石样本。从那时候起，我就决定这是我一生的事业了。

“奶奶，星空真的很美，我很多次被她的广袤所震撼。我研究的对象在万里之外永不可及的地方，这么多年学习和科研的过程中难关重重，很多次我都处在崩溃的边缘。但当我将目光投向那一片包容的虚空的时候，我好像能感觉到天体运行的轨迹，它们在万有引力的牵引下分离、相撞、融合，它们在召唤我……我没有见过比天文望远镜里看到的图景更震撼的美，那是随机和偶然之美，是宇宙的极简法则之美。

“与宇宙交流得愈多，我感觉我似乎跨越了时间，与其他生命及更深刻的共鸣相连。在浩瀚的宇宙里，我们只是位于针一样大小的点上，但我们并不孤单。

“我们来源于星尘。我们身体内比氢和氦更重的元素，来自很久以前死亡的恒星。我们骨头里的钙，呼吸的氧气，红细胞里的铁，大多数细胞里的碳，所有这些元素都来源于恒星内部的核反应，又被恒星死亡时庞大的超新星爆炸吹散到宇宙的四面八方，组成了行星、卫星、新恒星甚至是更奇特的东西，包括我们每一个独一无二、平凡但可爱的生命。

“前几天我读了德博拉·利维的小说《星尘国度》，里面有一段话，‘我们每个人都在呼吸着那些形成于恒星中的原子微粒。微粒中有着我们生命的细小碎片，它们的生命也存在于我们的身体里。你知道他们正对我们说什么吗？

“‘他们说，早上好。’

“奶奶，现在，你应该能听到了吧。早上好，我爱你。”

阿曼达的声音几度哽咽，她眼角泛着泪光，但竭力微笑着。

One life ends, another begins.死亡是顺流而下，在日复一日的呼吸中逐渐氧化，衰老枯瘪下去。而孕育是逆流而上的破茧重生，是爱和血脉的传递，痛苦而深藏喜悦。伊莲娜的重孙，在能感知这个世界之前就拥有了以爱、愧疚和浓浓的思念为底色的中间名，也叫“伊莲娜”。

泥土落到了棺盖上，雨忽然停了。两人与人群拉开了距离，在墓地里蜿蜒穿行，眼神无意识地辨认着墓碑上的字。肖战感觉有点不真实的平和，就好像看过了一部虽然压抑却不错的电影。一只灰背鸟在水雾中蓬起了浑身的毛，在无名氏的墓碑上跳动。

早上好，伊莲娜。

5  
房间里没有开灯，在阴雨天里有一种灰色的昏暗。肖战望着窗外仿佛永不断绝的雨，这亚热带飓风带来的雨。“王一博，你说，如果人死了以后被爱的人忘记，是不是很可悲？”

王一博走到他身后，伸手揽住他的腰，将下巴抵在他的肩窝。“我不会忘记你的，而且，你要活得比我长。”

肖战与他手掌交叠，分享着彼此的体温。“我才不要活得比你长。你比我小六岁，我肯定会比你先走。”

侧颈处落下一个轻吻，“那好，我会努力好好活着的。但是，我希望以后的每一年都有你陪伴。”

“你知道吗？我之前觉得自己特别洒脱。”肖战脸上浮现出一丝微笑，“我经常跟朋友说，爱情没什么深刻的，深刻的是人以外的东西，比如星空，比如物理规律，还有生命力比我们顽强得多的植物。死了以后，骨灰撒大海就挺好，可以游历世界，听风看云，无拘无束。葬礼上大家也不必哭，放一首我喜欢的歌，大家一起蹦个迪吧。”

“可是遇见你以后，我变得好贪心，我不想被忘记了。但我还是热爱自由，死了以后不想老待在一个地方，还是觉得骨灰撒大海不错，你说，我该怎么办？”

腰间的手臂收紧了，王一博温热的呼吸就在耳边，真实又笃定。“好办啊，我和你洒同一片大海里。你游历世界，也得带上我。”

窗台上的捕蝇草不知道什么时候已经从断口长出了新的花苞，小而嫩青，不起眼但执着地生长，指向窗外的方向。

tbc.

*部分灵感来源和引用：圣经、德博拉• 利维《星尘国度》 、大卫·米切尔《云图• 西德海姆的来信》、伊恩·麦克尤恩的短篇集、Avatar、纪录片Universe.

*圣杯是用来装盛基督耶稣受难的血的。 “圣杯是抹大拉的玛丽亚”（隐喻女性子宫）的比喻来自丹•布朗的《达•芬奇密码》，仅为小说设定，不考究。

lofter ID：灰云触手


	18. 终章

已到十二月，佛罗里达的天气仍然晴朗得过分，热烈的阳光透过厚软云层打在脸上，将脸颊晒得暖暖的。肖战开车驶在开阔的出城道路上，两旁都是一望无际的草场，肆意生长的芦苇刺破了闪耀着金光的池塘，在风中舞成一片枯橘色的波浪。

王一博打开副驾驶的车窗，闯进来的风把头发吹得蓬乱飞舞，刺刺地戳在脸颊上。肖战也将驾驶座的窗户打开，空气流速顿时增加了几倍，王一博放在挡风玻璃下的棒球帽差点被卷走。骨节分明的大手一按，然后顺手拿起帽子扣在头上，神色不变，侧脸酷酷的。

肖战扭头看了他一眼。第一次见面的时候，身边这个少年还很拘谨礼貌，坐在后座跟自己打招呼，叫肖学长。不到四个月，他就已经理直气壮地霸占前座，想开窗就开窗了。

正是圣诞假期，他们打算自驾去迈阿密，美国最受欢迎的过冬度假城市，在佛州的最南端。墨西哥湾流在离迈阿密海岸约15英里的之地流向北方，使得城市的气候终年温暖而柔和。

如果有机会从高空俯视这条奔向美国最南端的公路，就会看到一条笔直的灰色道路在行道树的庇护下越过草场和沼泽，将远处零星散落的砖红小楼和白色板房抛在身后，直击深处的密林和湖泊。

在迈阿密乘快艇出海时，咸腥的海风和水雾重重地拍在脸上，浓重得让人睁不开眼睛，又把头发纠结成一团。肖战有一种要被甩出舱的失重感，好像驾驭着野性难驯的海风在迈阿密最著名的富人湾飞驰，排开股着泡沫的白浪，追赶着碾碎夕阳。

下艇时游客们都恋恋不舍，余兴未消，捋着沾上海水味道的头发谈笑。肖战深吸几口气，想要留住这一刻充满迈阿密海水味道的记忆。

他气还没喘匀，又开始心痒痒，勾勾手让王一博凑近一点。王一博很自然地靠过去，肖战几乎将嘴唇贴到他的耳廓，小声说了一句“It just turned me on.” 一字一顿，尾音勾得极其暧昧。

王一博难以置信地扭头看他，想说什么又小心地环顾四周，才哑着嗓子凑到肖战耳边说:“你一定要这样随时随地发情吗？”

“你不喜欢吗？”肖战笑得狡黠，眼波一勾。

“喜欢，但是不要在这里。”

“我偏不。”肖战实在是太皮了，就仗着在公共场合王一博不能把他怎么样，一时兴起就肆无忌惮打个擦边球，搞得王一博每次都是刚放松下来就要进入备战状态。

“你就不心疼一下你老公吗？一直硬着很难受的。”

“滚，我哪来的老公。”

“你让我滚？你等着，晚上让你叫老公叫个够。”

浴室里，热水升起朦胧的水雾，同时将王一博的欲望蒸腾起来。肖战懒懒地斜躺在浴缸里，湿发搭在额前，眼神湿漉漉的，有一种不谙世事的纯真。但你知道他是好整以暇等待你来采撷，对情爱之事早已食髓知味，于是看见他这副样子就想破坏他天真的伪装，看他耽于情欲、不能自持的模样。

有时候将人折腾得狠了，日上三竿了肖战还赖在床上不肯动，为了赶完行程还是迷迷糊糊强撑着坐起来，闭着眼睛任由王一博给他穿衣服，套什么穿什么。

走在迈阿密的大街上，肖战觉得胯骨痛，腰痛，哪哪都痛，一瘸一拐地像个张开腿的螃蟹。王一博忍着笑牵住他的手防止他平地摔，注意到路人暧昧揶揄的目光，心情大好。

肖战忿忿不平，明明是一起做的爱，为什么你每天跟没事人似的精神百倍，我却是病恹恹的战损模样？

王一博也贴到他耳边，认真回答问题:“肖老师，因为我年轻啊。”这小子欠揍。老牛吃嫩草的肖老师咬牙切齿，甩开王一博的手，一掌拍在他背上。

王一博也顺势装作往前一个趔趄，然后加快脚步拉开了几米的距离。肖战动作稍微大点就像浑身被碾过一样痛，赶不上王一博的节奏，就哼哼唧唧地蹲在地上撒娇说自己走不动了。

明知道他是装的，王一博还是折回来伸出骨节分明的大手扶他。肖战得逞，迅速拉住眼前的手腕狠狠地咬一口，留下两排牙印。王一博也不生气，摸摸他的头，温柔地威胁:“你现在咬我，晚上都会还给你的。”

“王一博你是人嘛？”肖战站起来，不满地抱怨。

王一博挑眉，“怎么？昨天随时随地撩我的时候我看你挺开心的，你先起的头唉。”

肖战语塞，好像说得也没错，的确是他自找的。但他嘴上还是不肯认输，只是行为上收敛了很多，毕竟要为了自己的身体着想。

迈阿密是美国最接近南美的沿海大城市，和他们生活的宁静小城截然不同。酒吧里穿透而来的激荡鼓点和镭射灯光彻夜不眠，即使是深夜，大街上也是车水马龙，空气里似乎飘着醉人的气息。

1920年，美国宪法第18号修正案——禁酒法案生效前一天，道路上运酒的行人和车辆络绎不绝。到了夜晚，繁华街道上空无一人，人们聚在家里或者酒馆里举行最后一次合法的“借别酒会”。那是轻歌曼舞的爵士时代，是美国梦最绚烂的时刻，也是美国梦幻灭的时刻。

严格管制下，人们在地下酒吧、药房、教会，一切能私酿酒、偷偷贩酒的地方获取掺着杂质的酒精，陷入异样的狂欢。声色犬马，麻醉剂，天造地设。但迈阿密当局允许赌博，禁酒令的管制宽松，成千上万的人从北方移民来到这里，以前没有人烟的地区从此高楼林立。

50年代末开始，大量的古巴流亡者前往佛罗里达，通过每天两次“自由航班”从哈瓦那（Havana）来到迈阿密沿河岸地区，于是这里有了一个新的名称“小哈瓦那”（Little Havana），后来又产生了“小海地”。

这里是最不像美国、最具南美风情的海滨城市，但又是最能体现美国移民文化的熔炉之一。

这里是迈阿密。

酒吧里，肖战和王一博没有加入舞动的人群，只是面对面坐在吧台的角落里享受酒吧的气氛。王一博还没有到喝酒的年龄，手腕上戴着白色的纸质手环，捧着一杯冒着气泡的柠檬汽水，眼神时不时往肖战的酒杯里瞟。身边人有所察觉，将酒杯递到他面前：“要尝尝吗？”

王一博瞥了他一眼：“你想害我啊？未满二十一被抓到喝酒，我们俩都得蹲局子去。”肖战笑得很开心，收回端着酒杯的手，慢条斯理地捏了捏自己的黄色手环：“只是悄悄尝一口，不会有人发现的。”王一博回头去看吧台里正在凿冰块的调酒师。

猝不及防间柔软的触感抵在唇角，王一博被惊得回头，冰凉的唇舌趁势钻入，渡过来一口菠萝Mojito。薄荷的沁凉和菠萝的酸甜被酒精灼烧起来，让他分辨不清。王一博很快反应过来，手掌伸到脑后阻止了肖战想要离开的动作，欺身上前加深了这个菠萝酒味的吻，将冰凉的液体悉数咽下。堪堪分开，肖战用手背贴了一下潮红的脸颊，痴迷地望着对面人的眼睛。

“嘿，Love birds!”蓝色头发的调酒师一边暴力摇晃着杯子，一边朝他们挑眉示意，“Your bill is on the house!” （给免单的意思）

“谢谢，但是为什么？”肖战抬头望向调酒师，目光有些迷离。

“For you guys. Enjoy your night! ”调酒师手上没停，扬起手腕对王一博示意了一下，暗示他注意遮掩自己手腕上的白色纸环。看来这位随性的调酒师并不打算监督未满21岁的年轻人不许喝酒。毕竟，哪条法律会规定不许在酒吧里接吻呢？

王一博也朝调酒师致意道谢，将戴着手环的左手藏在桌面下，右手撑着头望向肖战。酒吧里，新鲜面孔宛如被海滨的亚热带季风和百年前爵士时代的铜管吹落的花瓣，在舞池里飘来飘去。

刚过凌晨一点，肖战就说困了想回去睡觉，拉着王一博脚步虚浮地往外走。宽阔的街道仍然繁忙而明亮，王一博紧紧牵着他的手，细长的黑影跌跌撞撞，若即若离。走了一阵，肖战又硬是要在这个时间点去欣赏迈阿密著名的涂鸦墙。

晃晃悠悠走过几个街区，发现还未及一半，当机立断打了车。涂鸦墙街区白天有络绎不绝慕名而来的游客，而在深夜却无人问津。整条街的墙面都是不同风格的夸张涂鸦，在昏暗的路灯下看不分明，显得更加神秘乖戾，仿佛开启梦境的图腾。

远处小酒馆低沉而甜蜜的爵士乐被温暖的晚风偷来，模糊断续。肖战几乎贴着墙面行走，手指抚过墙上飞扬的线条，要不是王一博拉着，衣服上精致的丝绸和流苏早就在粗粝的墙面上磨得报废。肖战不满地撅起嘴唇，用了个巧劲一扯，把王一博按在了墙上，嘴唇贴上来索吻，蜻蜓点水又分开，在一息的距离和他对视。

王一博看不太清肖战隐在暗处的神色，两人呼吸相融，眼睫相触，将吻未吻。他突然很想看清肖战的眼睛，想知道那双漂亮的眼睛里是迷离醉意还是藏着狡黠。于是他伸手按住肖战的肩膀转了半圈，瞬息间两人就交换了方位。

肖战手臂贴在墙上，灵巧一转身挣脱了桎梏，在一米多外似笑非笑地看着他。他也追过去，用足了力气把调皮的恋人禁锢在怀里。

怀中人发出一声惊叫，脚下传来轻微的玻璃碎裂声。低头一看，竟然是一支被丢弃在路边的注射针管，在夜里闪着寒光。街区尽头晃着几个黑影，隐约传来大着舌头的厚重说话声。肖战微微睁大眼睛，又想起了坐错出城公交的那个夜晚。

王一博立刻握紧肖战的手腕，加快脚步离开这个暗藏着危险的文化圣地。“走，我们现在就打车回酒店。”

深夜的出租车上，肖战把头靠在王一博的肩膀，一直絮絮叨叨地讲坐错公交车那天晚上的遭遇。说完，又开始漫无边际地说些颠三倒四的话。

“你知道吗？基西米县……离奥兰多迪士尼只有半个小时车程，那里，有个……迪士尼的……魔法城堡旅馆。”

“嗯？”王一博有点没听清。

“那条路两旁，一边是迪士尼的度假旅馆，另外一边是廉价旅馆，是给失业的人住的……”

“什么路？”王一博更加疑惑了。

肖战继续往下说，似乎在回忆什么，“好莱坞市还有一条铁路……叫什么来着……左边是富人区，右边是贫民窟……”

王一博意识到肖战似乎进入了一个脑内的世界，不再提问，只是应答。

汽车驶入隧道，昏黄的灯光在肖战颈间纤细的金属半圆环项链上点亮一个烟头似的火星，将上面镌刻的文字烫了一遍。

“原来迈阿密也是啊，有棕榈滩富人湾和……”肖战打了个哈欠，声音渐渐低下去，靠在王一博肩头睡着了。

前排的司机听见“迈阿密”这个词，微微转头和王一博搭话:“你们是游客吗？第一次来迈阿密？”

王一博轻轻抚过肖战的耳朵，小声回答:“是啊，第一次来。”

“感觉怎么样？迈阿密是我最喜欢的城市，这里悠闲的生活节奏和随处可见的酒吧太适合我了。”

“嗯，我们很喜欢这里。”

end.

*部分灵感来源菲茨杰拉德《了不起的盖茨比》，有参考维基百科

* "It turned me on"是句调情的话，有些英文我也试过直接放中文，但是语气和感觉就不对了，反正都不难，应该可以看懂叭。

*佛州的好莱坞市不是加州洛杉矶那个好莱坞

故事从酒吧开始，也在酒吧结束了，写完结局，我好像做完了一场大梦，一场令我沉醉很久的佛罗里达之梦，梦里有美国南部的亚热带植物，水洗蓝的天空和大海，终年无休的音乐鼓点，还有宁静的校园生活。

项链上的文字不揭密了，不重要，而且和这一章的主题紧密相关。有兴趣可以猜一猜，故事写完了，剩下的解读交给大家。


	19. 番外一：积木塔 R

“我拿到今年学术会议的邀请函了，要去亚特兰大。”肖战咬着吸管，得意地扬了扬手机屏幕。王一博只是抬头看了一眼邮件界面，说了一声“恭喜”就继续钻研眼前的积木塔。

“你这祝贺也太没诚意了吧？好敷衍啊。”肖战不满。

王一博正准备抽掉塔中间的一根积木，仍然控制着手指寻找最精准的角度以免将积木塔碰倒。“我早就知道你会收到邀请函啊，没什么好意外的了。”

“我心里都没底呢，毕竟这次会议大牛云集，我只是个研究生。你哪里来的信心。”

“我对你一直都很有信心。”拈在王一博指尖的小木条轻轻落在桌上，啪嗒一声脆响。“这根没字，到你了。”

肖战这才将目光投向已经抽掉一半的积木塔，从每个缝隙寻找着出手的机会，但游戏已经临近尾声，每一步都至关重要，也许一招不慎就会轰然倒塌。“哎，你刚刚是不是趁我回邮件把积木移动了？我现在已经没有什么可以抽的了。”

王一博不慌不忙就着吸管喝了一口肖战杯子里的柳橙汁，“别撒娇，快点抽。”

“急什么啊，就这么想赢我？”肖战飞了他一眼，缓缓抽出一根木条，看了一眼上面的字母就攥在手心里。

王一博顿时笑了，“上面写的什么？给我看看。”然后向肖战伸手。

“没……没什么啊，就之前答过的，喜欢什么水果。”肖战已经把手收到桌面以下了，耳尖也可疑地红了。

王一博也不多说，直接起身掰开肖战的手指，将木条拿到眼前仔细品读。看完又开始笑，他环顾冷饮店四周都没有亚洲人，于是用正常谈话的音量翻译了出来：“说说你最近一次做爱的对象和感受。”

“你最近一次做爱的对象就在你眼前，那请你说说感受吧。”公事公办，一本正经，好像在做笔录。

服务生正巧经过，问他们是否需要续杯。王一博又为肖战添了一杯柳橙汁，然后将信用卡递给服务生。

“肖先生，需要我帮你回忆一下吗？你最近一直在为会议的paper和presentation做准备，总是把我一个人扔在家里，你上一次做爱已经是十天以前的事了。”

服务生道谢后扶着托盘离开，肖战刚刚紧张得几乎要伸手拉住王一博让他闭嘴了。虽然知道旁人听不懂，但他无论如何也学不会这么无耻的做派。

“我忘了。”憋了半天，肖战一句“忘了”就想蒙混过关。王一博有点不满，“是间隔太长你忘了，还是我不够卖力没让你爽到所以忘了？”

“你别以为我不知道，你在给我下套。这两个选项，我都不选。”肖战倒是很警觉，经过两人长期的言语交锋，他早就不会慌慌张张一脚踩进陷阱了。

王一博也不生气，慢条斯理地将桌上散落的积木归拢，“既然肖先生不愿意说，那我作为当事人之一，就替你回答这个问题。”

“上周周六，4月18日凌晨，你抱着我说‘老公，慢一点’，但腿又不肯松开，越夹越紧，越叫越大声，喘得也很好听。我只能将这理解为肖先生的口是心非。”

“4月18日早晨，你怪我按掉了你的闹钟，去实验室要晚了，但你又抱怨最近做实验太累了，不想周末也去，然后就往我怀里钻，伸手揉我的……”

“王一博你给我闭嘴！”肖战终于忍不住伸手捂住王一博的嘴，他已经从耳根红到脖子，整个人都在泛着粉色的热气。

“现在想起来了吗？”王一博的声音带笑，在手掌下有点闷闷的含糊。

肖战点头，“我想起来了我想起来了，你别说了。”

王一博将捂在他脸上的那只手摘下来包在手心，“既然肖先生想起来了，那请你回答积木上的问题，谈一谈感受吧。”

……原来在这儿等着他呢。躲得过言语陷阱，但躲不过流氓无耻。

服务生又端着托盘过来，王一博在消费小票上签上名字，将信用卡收回钱包里。他望望窗外渐沉的暮色，“我们走吧，时间不早了。”

“可是这个积木塔，还没抽完啊。”肖战还愣愣的没反应过来。

王一博挑眉。“你想抽完？那你先把刚刚那个问题答了，我们就继续。”肖战又默不作声，飞来一记眼刀。

“走吧，为了让你下次能回答上来这个问题，有必要回去复习一下了。”王一博伸手去拉他。

肖战没理他，径直走到停车区，将车钥匙扔给王一博就坐进副驾驶，将车门重重一关。这下王一博倒是心里有点没底了，是把人惹恼了吗？他忐忑着坐进驾驶座，小心观察肖战的脸色。

“怎么了？是不是我刚刚说太过了……”还没说完的话被肖战突然凑上来的唇瓣咬碎。这个吻同肖战的呼吸一样急促热烈，用行动回答了之前的问题。

王一博倒是措手不及，被动承受着这个突如其来的热吻。“人傻了？王先生，刚刚不是还很能说吗？原来是个嘴炮王者啊。”肖战胸口起伏，气息还有些不稳，伸出两个指节捏着王一博的下巴，调笑地看着他。

那双眼睛太好看了，不管看多少次，他都会重新爱上。王一博心想。他低头亲了亲那两根手指，将那个因为暂时占上风而得意洋洋的人压在车窗上吻得喘不过气。

“肖战，我真想在这里操你。”王一博的声音已经染上了情动的低哑，骨节分明的手指在肖战唇边流连，又恶作剧地移到腰间游走。他满意地听见肖战颤抖的喘息。“回……回家再做……”肖战的声音含含糊糊，几不可闻。

肖战其人，恶劣透顶。王一博开车的时候，总有一只手在他大腿上不轻不重地揉捏，四处点火，又恰到好处地避开了敏感的核心区域，弄得他不上不下，只想把那个作乱的人按在车里狠狠地操。好在路况并不复杂，又没有条子查超速，王一博尽了最大的努力目不斜视，一路疾驰。

“肖战，你看我回去以后怎么收拾你。”

“王老师，好好开车，别转头。”肖战浪得一时是一时，颇有闲心，哪怕过会儿他就没了调笑的力气。

“你是不是还欠我一个问题的答案？嗯？”王一博俯身亲吻喘息不止的人，温柔地伸手拂掉他额上薄薄的汗水。

“什么……答案……”肖战承接着这个有些令人窒息的吻，攥紧了身下的床单，留下几条浅浅蜿蜒的水痕。

“之前玩积木塔的时候，问你，上次跟我做爱是什么感觉。”王一博在他饱满的臀部狠狠地揉捏几把，故意放缓了抽送的节奏，又伸出骨节分明的手指刮擦他挺立的乳头，另一只手在敏感的侧腰流连。

一戳腰窝，身下的人就难耐地波动起来，句子破碎，“我……受不了了……别碰那里……”

“别碰？你之前可不是这么说的。”王一博有心看他被情潮操控的模样，手掌按在腰窝处借力，在肖战身体里重重地顶了几下，感受到湿热的甬道绞紧了自己。

“你……就不想要我吗？”肖战忽然抬头望进王一博的眼睛，朦胧又炙热，“可是我，现在好想要你。”他伸出手指在王一博精瘦的腹肌和侧腰上抚弄，双腿在他腰上合拢。

操。肖战从来没有这样直白过，以往都是撩拨到王一博先忍不住，然后自己才会在压迫和欲望支配下说出一些平时绝不会说出口的羞耻的话。

禁欲太久、成年不久的少年人感到肖战就是他的悬崖，情潮蒸腾的气息淹没了他的脚背，引诱他一起跳下去。哪怕在幻梦里跌得粉身碎骨，他也控制不住自己的双腿走入深渊，愿意同海水一起沉沦。而且，肖战，肖战，他是那样真实，是独属于王一博的爱人。

“为什么何师兄刚刚发来的参会人员名单里面会有你？”肖战揉了揉发酸的腰，握着手机，觉得有些不可思议。

“我早就申请了旁听啊，学院也批准了。本科生就不能提前了解学术动态吗？而且，男朋友第一次以演讲者的身份在学术会议亮相，我怎么能错过。”王一博走到他身边环住纤细的腰身，灼热的手掌轻轻摩挲几下，“而且，我得盯着那个何师兄，免得他对你图谋不轨。”

肖战被喷在耳边的热气弄得有点腿软，“……你都没有跟我说过你也会去。”

“之前你的结果没定，不想给你带来压力。而且，现在不是说了吗。正好，亚特兰大附近有个高空跳伞基地，一起去试试吧。”王一博一边说话一边亲吻肖战的侧颈，“好好准备吧肖老师，我会努力追赶你的。”湿热的气息烧得肖战浑身发烫，他只能将整个脊背靠在身后的怀抱里，一节一节瘫软下去。

“再来一次，嗯？”王一博的声音又低又哑，在腰间流连的手撩开肖战的浴袍。


End file.
